


In the middle of the night

by defenceless_stark



Series: Night [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But hella protective of Tony, But they push his buttons, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Deltas too, Drunk Tony loves cuddles, Drunkenness, Fluff, He loves them really, JARVIS - Freeform, Just adding tags as I go, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Only a tiny bit, Packs, Protective Steve, Rhodey and Pepper embarrass Tony, Science Bros, Steve hates his pack, Steve just wants his omega, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, Texting, The whole pack adores Tony, Tony loves Steve's eyes, Tony's past haunts him, clint is a little shit, group chats, made up characters - Freeform, sleep deprived tony, slight angst, steve is whipped, suggestive texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenceless_stark/pseuds/defenceless_stark
Summary: In the past, alphas used to only mate with other alphas and maybe the occasional beta or delta. Omegas were seen as useless and scum to alphas. Omegas would only stay in a pack if they could keep up and they were only protected if they were the head alpha’s offspring. Over time, alphas soon discovered that omegas were useful for producing offspring, due to their high fertility rates and weaker genes, so, in most cases, only the alpha’s genes will pass on. Alphas soon evolved to an omega’s scent, making them possessive and dominant over omegas which led to an increase in abuse and mistreatment.Steven Rogers was expected to be an omega, but much to everyone’s to surprise, he was an alpha.Anthony Stark was expected to be an alpha, but much to his father’s disappointment, he was an omega.Like any omega, Tony had his fair share of omega abuse and harassment. But unlike any other omega, he wasn’t one to sit around and take it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I've wanted to write for quite some time now but I've always been too nervous to do so. But someone I spoke to recently just told me to go ahead and do it, so here I am. 
> 
> I’ve put no warnings in but there will be brief touches on Tony’s past, where he was mistreated and abused. I won’t be getting into any detail, but it will be mentioned on occasion and I’ll give warnings as well as anything else. It is mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> I also added in deltas as a ranking because why not? I’m still considering gammas too. I think there should be more than three rankings.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure about adding in any other relationships within the pack. I've planned to hint at WinterFalcon but that's all for now.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Tony walked through the dark forest, frightened and alone. He had recently been abandoned from his pack. After his father died a little over two years ago, the rest of the pack had pushed him to the side unless they needed him for their “activities”. He shuddered at the memory, ears nearly flat on his head and tail between his legs. It had been some time since he had been in his wolf form. His pack lived in the city across the country and would mainly use cars to travel around on business. A lot of the time Tony wouldn’t be allowed to accompany them, as he was an omega, a disappointment for the Stark Pack.

The wolf was in unfamiliar territory, and the pack knew that when they travelled across the country on business. They had stopped to make camp for the night but had faked sleeping until Tony was asleep and left him. His pack was done with using him, had been for a couple of months now, especially as Obadiah Stane recently mated. He is the man Tony detested more than anyone in the world, even before his father had passed and he took his place as alpha. If Tony was strong enough, an alpha like his father wanted, Stane would not be leading the Stark Pack, and he would be out of it. He was able to outsmart the alpha, but not overpower the tyrant that made the wolf’s life a living hell every day of his life.

It would be highly unlikely that Tony would survive the rest of the night, especially with the little scraps of food he had been running on for the past few days. He definitely wouldn’t survive the week on his own. Wolves were pack animals, few went off on their own, especially omegas, as they wouldn’t be able to survive an attack from a territorial shifter pack.

Tony sniffed around, trying to catch any sort of scent, an unknown alpha and beta had been here around 28 hours ago, but nothing more recently. Which most likely meant that this wasn’t a pack’s territory, so the omega had one less thing to worry about. But there would still be a possibility of wanders. The wolf wasn’t worried about finding the pack that had left him behind. In a way he was grateful to get away from it, for years he had tried to plan his escape, but he never knew how or had the guts to do it. He didn’t have anyone else. His childhood friend, Rhodey, was in another pack that was constantly on the move, protecting shifters that had made homes in towns and cities and going across to other lands to keep the peace between the different shifter types and humans. Pepper, an omega like him, was in his pack in the past and they were best friends; inseparable. She was the only one who wouldn’t take Tony’s shit. As soon as Howard died, she left. Stane had always said he hadn’t done anything to her, but he never believed him. Pepper would never have left him behind without warning. He knew that just like him, she hated the pack and was only kept around as Howard’s assistant once she reached maturity instead of being left like most omegas, but the two of them always stuck together.

Tony was exhausted, his pack had pushed his limits today, which was very clear that they did it on purpose now. If Tony’s sleep schedule hadn’t been so fucked up he wouldn’t have realised that he had been left until morning… that is if he had survived the night. A sleeping wolf was much easier to kill. He continued, his muscles aching as he walked, his bag weighing down on his back. He was glad Stane and the pack hadn’t taken it, he had some valuables he never left behind with him, along with spare clothes and other necessities. He continued to curse at himself in his head at all the gym classes he skipped in school and the lack of training he continued to have as an adult. Plus, over thirty years of a lot of cheeseburgers and a lack of physical exercise was finally taking its toll.

Plopping himself down behind a large rock to rest his legs for a short while, he let out a long, soft whine as his bag slid down off his back. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to stay here for long, but he just needed a little rest… Just for five minutes…

~

Tony jolted awake, vision slightly blurry as he sat up too fast, looking around. He wasn’t in the forest anymore. He was in a small, simple studio apartment room, tucked into a soft bed. Panicking, he looked around for his bag which he found placed by a chest of draws and let out a sigh of relief. His memory was slightly fuzzy from the night. Trying to think back, he climbed out of bed and made his way over to his bag, taking out a set of clothes and putting them on. The brunette was sure he was in his wolf form last, in the forest where his pack had abandoned him, he sat down for a rest and –

“Shit,” Tony muttered out loud to himself. He drifted off. He fell asleep when he said he wouldn’t do. His memory was hazy, and it felt that the more he tried to remember, the more he forgot. The omega looked around the room, looking for any clues to where he was. Spotting a small note on the bedside table, leaning on a lamp, he made his way over to it and picked it up, reading it over.

_Anthony Stark,_  
_Please make your way to room 4.12 at 10:30 am_  
_A. C_

Furrowing his eyebrows, unsure on what the time even was, he read over the card once more before placing it down and looking at his watch he slipped on earlier which read 10:20 am.

The wolf was just about to leave the room when there was a knock at the door. Looking over to the door he slowly walked over and opened it up. He had no idea who was going to be there. Maybe a guide so he can find room 4.12? Most likely. There was a blonde female human standing in the hall, a smile on her face.

“Mr Stark, I’m Collette. I’m here to take you to your meeting with Agent Coulson.” The blonde smiled.

“Right. That makes sense. Show me the way.” Tony replied, stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him as the human began to walk up the hallway.

“Tony?” The omega froze at the voice, he couldn’t believe he was hearing it again, before turning around.

“Pepper? Oh my god, Pepper!” Tony ran down the hall to the ginger-haired omega, completely forgetting about the other female. But this was more important. Pepper was his lifelong friend and he hadn’t seen her in two years. “What are you doing here?” He leant in and hugged her. The two were never really overly affectionate with one another, which was uncommon for omegas. They had more like a teasing brother-sister relationship. Pepper could take Tony’s shit and give it back just as much. But the pair hadn’t seen one another in so long, a hug just felt right.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She smiled, pulling back from their short hug before letting out a sigh. “Obadiah Stane… He wanted me out of the pack after Howard passed. He did just that. He led me off before having a gang of wolves attack me. Luckily, I was saved by SHIELD. But why are you here Tony?”

“I knew that bastard was responsible.” Tony let out a low growl directed at the man he hated. “The pack left me. After two years of putting up with me, they finally left me behind. I tried to find my way to safety, but I accidentally fell asleep and I woke up here… What’s SHIELD?”

The female omega gave a sympathetic smile “oh, Tony that’s horrible. But I know how much you hated our pack.” She then became confused as Tony’s question sunk in. “This is SHIELD Tony… Have you not had your meeting yet?” She asked before realisation dawned on Tony.

“Shit!” Turning around to face the slightly amused blonde he had left stranded in the hallway. “Oops. I got a bit distracted.”

“It’s okay, Mr Stark.” Tony doesn’t remember apologising but accepted it anyway. “Miss Potts, would you mind taking our guest up to Agent Coulson’s office? It will give you time to catch up.” The human smiled at the pair.

“Of course.” Pepper smiled at Tony as the human walked away.

“We should probably go before I’m late.”

“Tony Stark late for a meeting? Who would have guessed that would ever happen?”

That earnt the strawberry blonde a playful shove.

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Miss Potts. I am always punctual.” Tony retorts back.

“Still trying and failing, by the way, to lie to me.” Pepper gave the male an eye roll, leading him down the hall and towards an elevator. Tony had no idea quite how much he missed his friend until now.

~

Tony stood outside of room 4.12, Pepper had only just left his side to continue with whatever business she was going to do before Tony. Glancing down at his watch which read 10:37 am. Of course, he was late, but it was under the ten-minute mark for once. The omega pair had chatted a lot after getting out of the elevator before he decided he should get to this meeting. Knocking on the door, Tony took in the symbol, most likely the logo for SHIELD, which was an eagle that had been sandblasted on the glass window. A brunette male dressed in a black suit answered and Tony caught his scent; human.

“Mr Stark come on in.” The man stepped aside, letting the wolf enter the office room.

“So, SHIELD, right?” Tony asked, not addressing his lateness as he stepped into the room. One glance around the room was all it took before making his way over to the desk and plopping himself down on one of the lavish leather chairs in front of the oak desk without being directed to. “Who are you, why am I here, and what do you want with me?”

“Mr Stark, I am Agent Coulson. I work for SHIELD.” The agent began, walking over to the desk and sitting down on the chair behind it. “You were brought here because a shifter pack under our tabs found you alone in the forest. We sent some of our Agents out to retrieve you, it’s dangerous for an omega wolf to be out alone.”

It didn’t take a genius to work out that omegas were vulnerable when left out alone. Yeah, omegas were in a better position than if they were human, even a small group of humans wouldn’t be any better, but it was still dangerous. Especially with the way a lot of alphas still thought.

“And how exactly do you know me?” Tony asked, playing with his watch. His father had always wanted to hide his son’s omega status to all those that didn’t know him. Though he never admitted it, Tony knew his father was ashamed to have an omega son. A powerful alpha, like his father who deserved better. Obadiah reminded him that every day.

“We know every registered omega in this country. Part of our policy is to protect lone omegas that have left their pack or been abandoned by them.” The human explains, taking out a small key-card from his desk. “You will get to stay here, and you will work for SHIELD. We don’t keep you here at ransom, you can leave if you wish it. But this is a one time offer, Mr Stark. We will give you 24 hours to think it over.” Agent Coulson explains, placing the card on the desk. “This will take you around most places in the building, including your room.”

Tony took the card, looking over it, the words ‘S.H.I.E.L.D Guest ID’ printed across it along with with the same eagle logo that was on the door and the number 2.04 which he briefly remembered as his room number.

“What kind of jobs do you-” the wolf was cut off from finishing his sentence from a knock at the door and a head poking in.

“Hey Coulson, we just -oh I didn’t realise you had company.” The intruding male standing at the door looked surprised upon spotting Tony in the room. Subtly sniffing the air, Tony could tell the brunette was a delta wolf.

“It’s alright, Agent Barton, I’ll see to your report later on if you’d like to leave it with Agent Hill.” The human spoke, making both wolves turn to face him instead of staring at one another. The delta gave a firm nod before leaving the room and Agent Coulson focused on the omega in front of him again. “If you are curious about any job vacancies, you are welcome to ask at reception and they will give you a list. For now, you can retreat to your current room or help yourself to food in the cafeteria. I hope to hear back from you in 24 hours. If I don’t, I’ll assume that you have declined our request to stay here and I’ll send some agents to make sure your room is cleared out.” The agent continues as he stands from his desk and walks back over to the door, opening it up.

“Thank you, Agent Coulson.” Tony looked down at the card once more before standing and walking over to the door and stepping just outside of it. “I’ll let you know my decision.” It was most likely going to be a yes. The wolf had nowhere else to go, but he was going to try to find out as much research as he could about SHIELD.

“Oh, and Mr Stark, I suggest not being late for any future meetings.” The agent called as Tony began to walk away.

“I definitely won’t make any promises there. I have a bit of a proven track record in being late.” The omega replied, turning on his heels to face the human with a shrug, walking backwards a bit before turning back around, heading for the elevator. Once inside and seeing he was alone, Tony looked down at his watch and clicked a button. “Hey JARVIS, find everything you can on SHIELD.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Steve and a new friend for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to QueenE, tabbycat1220, BuckyAboveEverything and WhyIotta for commenting and everyone else who left kudus. It means a lot to me, thank you.
> 
> I'm planning to update every Tuesday, Thursday and maybe the occasional Sunday to depending on my schedule at home.
> 
> Also, I am British so hopefully I don't make too many mistakes. I'll probably use British terms rather than American.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Clint approaching. He had just gone up to give his and Nat’s mission report from last night. Though Agent Coulson wouldn’t normally take that long, just going over a few details before emailing a more thorough analysis. Focusing back on his friend in front of him, smiling softly as he took in her words about the new advancements in omega protection. Agent Carter was no ordinary agent, she was also Vice-President of SHIELD but she enjoyed going out on the field. Natasha, his beta and third in command, was standing beside him but moved around Steve to get to Clint.

“Agent Coulson kept you up there for a while. Was everything alright?” The beta asked as the male approached her.

“He asked me to leave it with Agent Hill, so of course she wanted to go through it right there and then. It took forever! This is why we need a new internet provider, so I don’t have to come here and have my ear chewed off by Hill!” Clint threw his hands in the air dramatically, looking away from his redhead friend and over to his alpha. “He wasn’t done with the omega we retrieved last night.” Steve caught onto the last part of Clint’s statement.

Steve had sent Clint and Natasha to collect the omega wolf that night. They had been working for SHIELD before joining the alpha and a few others to make a pack. They, along with the rest of the pack who agreed on the name Avengers, Steve was still unsure why that name was chosen, continued to work closely with SHIELD. So, when a stranded omega was found not too far out from their territory, SHIELD had asked the Avengers Pack to respond and both wolves were sent on the mission.

“Right, I have a meeting to get to now and your delta is back, meaning that you will be going now. I’ll see you soon, Steve.” The dark-haired alpha smiled up at Steve, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll see you soon, Peggy.” The male alpha nodded and watched as she walked away before turning to his packmates, waiting for Clint’s onslaught.

“How was your chat with Agent Carter, Rogers?” Clint teases, looking over at the alpha female as she got into a lift before looking at his alpha, an eyebrow raised. He can’t help but tease Steve about her. He knew he wasn’t interested in her in the slightest, but he loved to push his alpha’s buttons.

“You know it’s not like that Clint. She’s just a friend.” The alpha wolf sighed, shaking his head. Peggy had been his friend for a long time along with his second in command, Bucky. She helped the alpha and beta move on from their previous pack and, through SHIELD, helped them form a new one.

“Yet you insist on coming here frequently just to talk. There is this thing called texting you know.”

There was no reason for the blonde to come to SHIELD HQ today. Natasha and Clint were only dropping off their mission report to Agent Coulson as the WI-FI was, once again, down in the packhouse so they couldn’t send it by email. Bruce had left early that morning to start work at the SHIELD labs and didn’t have the time to look at it. The pair were going to say a quick hello to him too. Steve had insisted he come along because he hadn’t seen Peggy in around 2 weeks and wanted to check up on her again. It did look weird, Steve knew he was going to get teased by Clint, especially as he could have just come another time and texted her his friend as suggested but he was desperate to come today. What the beta and delta didn’t know that their alpha was here for another reason too.

Last night both of them came come smelling of omega, which wasn’t uncommon if they were sent on an omega rescue mission, but this was different. The smell of this omega was something else to Steve. It wasn’t very strong, it would have faded after dropping off the omega and their scents would have begun to take over, but he could smell it as soon as they stepped through the door. The alpha had come across quite a few omegas because of SHIELD but none sparked his interest. That was until last night, when the two-pack members returned home in the early hours of the morning, around 3 am. Steve stayed awake after sending the pair out, just in case they needed him for whatever reason. He knew that they wouldn’t, they were professionals after all and it was always risky sending out an alpha on an omega rescue mission. As soon as they walked through the door the alpha wolf got a strong whiff of a sweet-smelling omega and rushed over to them, sniffing around them. It wasn’t unusual for an alpha wolf to react to an omega wolf’s scent in such a way, but Steve had never been so intrigued by a scent before. This was something new, something different and exciting and he needed to know more. The agents just shrugged it off, this wasn’t the first time Steve had sniffed around him after helping an omega, but he did hang around longer than usual.

So, when Clint told him that they were going to SHIELD this morning to drop off the mission report, Steve was eager to join them. Yes, seeing Peggy again was nice, they had been friends for a long time and it was good to catch up with her. But Steve was on another mission right now. He was going to try to find that omega.

“We’re going to see Bruce while we’re here, Steve. Did you want to come with?” The female beta asked, breaking Steve out from his train of thought about this mysterious omega.

“Oh, yeah, sure let’s go.” Steve nodded, looking over at his two packmates before walking towards the elevator and pressing the button, waiting for either of the two to open first.

Clint and Natasha made idle chatter whilst they waited, a door soon opening and a few agents stepping out before the three wolves made their way inside. The redhead pressed the button for floor one to take them to the labs. The elevator dinged as they reached the floor and Clint walked out first, scanning his badge for the door which took a small moment before beeping and the small light turning green. Pushing the door open, the delta let his two packmates walk through first into the long corridor. The trio walked down the hall to Bruce’s lab, Steve sniffing subtly. Something smelt very familiar, but it was very faint, and he knew it wasn’t Bruce, for he smelt very different from everyone he ever met. Many humans and shifters had made their way through the corridor, the scents were mixing, and it was hard to pick out specific smells, even for an alpha. Natasha swiped her card to access the lab, walking inside once it unlocked. As soon as the alpha stepped through the doors the strong smell of the same omega wolf filled his nose. Now Steve could tell this omega was male before the scent had been two weak on Clint and Natasha, but the smell in this room was so strong and it was clear he had been all over the scientist’s lab. The room was empty, but Steve knew they couldn’t have left here any longer than 10 minutes ago.

“Maybe he went for an early break?” Clint suggested, looking around the room. Both wolves were unaffected by the omega’s scent. They knew one had been in the room, but they wouldn’t be affected like an alpha.

“Possibly. He looks busy though.” Steve noted, looking around the lab at the sprawled-out papers and science equipment that had been left lazily. Normally the place was fairly tidy, but the whole pack knew that when Bruce had a big project on, things got messy. “Maybe we should leave him be.”

The other two nodded at their alpha’s suggestion and left the lab, Steve taking in one last sniff before leaving the room. It was now obvious that the faint scent from in the corridor was from the new omega. Steve made a plan to ask Bruce about him later. He couldn’t stay, that would be too weird and too suspicious.

~

Bruce had just finished his coffee break in the cafeteria on the ground floor and he was making his way up to his lab on the floor above in the elevator. Food and drink weren’t allowed in the labs, though he sometimes broke the rules if he was in there for long periods and remembered to eat. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked over to the door only to notice a male omega wolf standing at the door, muttering to himself.

“Um, hello… Can I help you?” Bruce asked tentatively, having never seen the male before.

“Nothing!” The omega turned around, facing Bruce, his hands behind his back to which Bruce raised a sceptical brow. “Hi, I’m Tony. Kinda new here.” The male, Tony, said holding out a hand in which Bruce took and shook gently.

“Bruce Banner. New shifters aren’t allowed into the labs until they confirm working with SHIELD.” Bruce explains to the wolf in front of him, curious about what he was doing.

“Yeah, I figured that one out.” Tony sighed. “Hey, what if you let me in?”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The delta muttered, shaking his head. Food and drinks were something he could get away with, sort of, but an unauthorised shifter? That was something else.

“Come on. I promise to be on my best behaviour. I just want to have a look at what you have here. Just to see if it’s any good.” The omega had a grin on his face.

“What do you mean by go-” Bruce was cut off by someone else, but no one was around except him and Tony, so he believed.

“Sir, I have found reports on SHIELD in the specific area you asked. Would you like me to send them to you?” The mysterious voice said, leaving the delta very confused and the omega with a panicked face.

“Uh, yeah, J. Thank you,” Tony said, moving his arms out from behind him, his watch having a gold type hologram above it. “And impeccable timing as usual.”

“Anything for you, Sir.” The watch, _watch_ , replied as the gold moved as if it was to show it was speaking.

Bruce was stunned. “What is that? How did you get that?”

“This is JARVIS. My highly advanced A.I. developed by yours truly.” Tony explains, a smug smirk playing on his lips. “JARVIS, this is Bruce Banner.”

“Hello, Mr Banner,” JARVIS replies.

“Now do you see what I mean? I’ve got to see what I’m working with here.” Tony jokes a little, but Bruce could tell that there was some seriousness to it. Tony could be a valuable asset to SHIELD and even to Bruce himself, so if letting him have a look around a lab was all it took to see if the other wolf would get on board then the beta was willing to let him in.

“I-I guess I could show you my lab. Just for a bit.” Bruce smiles a little, swiping his card so the door would unlock for them both.

“Great. Thank you, Bruce. I’m glad you’re willing to break the rules for me.”

This led to the pair sitting in Bruce’s lab, Tony on one of the counters after thoroughly looking at the equipment, deeming it good, but they can and will be better. Because of him, of course. Bruce was enjoying the company considering he usually worked alone. Tony was quite good to get along with once you got past the occasional sassy comments he gave out now and then.

“Hey, I’m hungry. Want to get some food? I could do with a coffee too. I’ve normally had about 4 by now.” The omega spoke up, sliding off the counter.

“Sure, I could get something to eat. Good thing you’re here or else I probably would have forgotten until I had to leave and get back home to my pack.” Bruce nodded, taking off his safety goggles.

The pair had briefly talked earlier about packs. Bruce explained that he only worked for SHIELD, his pack lived just outside of the city and he came in most days to work on his projects for them. He had learnt that Tony had just arrived last night and was considering working for SHIELD, he just wanted more information on them. Bruce knew there was more to it and noticed Tony hadn’t mentioned anything about a pack but didn’t pressure him to do so. It was quite a possibility that Tony was the omega that Clint and Natasha had been sent to rescue that night, but he knew it was too much of a personal question to ask. A lot of the time omegas were sedated to protect themselves and the agents that were sent to collect them. Some could get frightened and could lash out and some others went into massive panic attacks.

The two wolves left the lab and made their way down to the ground floor using the stairs as Tony claimed the lifts were taking too long and he needed coffee now. The two made their way into the 24-hour cafeteria that Bruce was in not too long ago and beelined to the small queue that had to begin to form. After getting some food and a coffee each, Bruce paying as Tony forgot about his wallet in his room and the omega insisted on paying Bruce back as soon as possible.

“Tony, it’s fine.” The delta shook his head as he sat down at one of the tables. “Hey, you can just pay next time.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Clint and Natasha form an alliance.  
> Tony goes on an adventure and comes across someone interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to leave the regular updates because I am too impatient. I'm a few chapters ahead so as long as it stays that way updates will be more frequent. I hope you like it.

Bruce arrived back at the packhouse a lot later than planned. Time passed by so quickly with Tony around. After lunch, the pair had made their way up to Agent Coulson’s office to confirm the omega’s stay, on which he asked to work closely with Bruce, which shocked the delta. For years, ever since his accident Bruce had shifters of all types avoiding him as much as possible. They could sense there was something different, something wrong and unnatural with him. It was a shock when he was asked to form the Avengers pack. But Steve had insisted he joined the pack after working with him. Agent Coulson had told the alpha about the scientist, yet he didn’t treat him any differently and took him in as a delta in his pack.

“Brucie!” Clint had been the one to break the fellow beta out of his train of thoughts about his day with Tony. He was standing at the top of the stairs, his quiver on his back indicating that he had been or was going to do some training, before hurriedly running down. “How come you’re back so late?”

“Just a busy day.” It wasn’t a lie, he had been very busy, just not so much with his projects, more with his new friend.

Clint nodded a little in understanding. The whole pack knew how busy the scientist could get with projects for SHIELD.

“I’ve been catching up on sleep.” The archer shrugged with a grin. It wasn’t a surprise, whenever any of the pack got sent out on a late-night emergency mission, they slept a lot in the day.

The archer had caught the attention of a few other pack mates. Bucky and Sam had poked their heads out from the living room to give a wave and a hello. Bruce could hear the tv on, they were most likely watching a movie together. The pair were close, though they often showed it in a funny way. The scientist wasn’t sure if the pair was anything more than friends, but it wasn’t his place to try and find out. Just as Clint left to go outside, Steve had made is way over, having come from the kitchen and sniffed around his packmate.

“Hello, Steve… Is everything alright?” Bruce asked his alpha as Steve came to a halt, still close to the delta, realisation hitting him at what he was doing.

“Um, y-yes?” Steve sounded unsure as he stepped away.

Realisation suddenly hit Bruce to why Steve was being so strange. He had been around an omega wolf all day, he must have Tony’s scent all over him, and Steve was just reacting in the way any other unmated alpha would.

“It’s okay, Steve. I understand.” The delta smiled small at his alpha. “I’m going to go wash up, so you don’t have to worry about the smell anymore.”

The alpha gave a confused look at the delta and before he could respond, Bruce had made his way upstairs and to his room and began getting things for his shower. The delta grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from his room before making his way over to the bathroom on the floor.

The house was huge, it had to be to fit them all in. It had four floors, the bottom was a basement that had been converted to a gym for training with a pool and a changing area with showers and toilets. The floor above had the living room, kitchen with a connected dining room, Thor’s room, two spare bedrooms and a bathroom. The first floor had Loki’s, Bruce’s, Clint’s, Sam’s bedrooms with another spare along with a bathroom and the bottom half of the library. The top floor had a study, Steve’s room with his en-suite, Bucky’s and Natasha’s room, a bathroom and the top floor of the library.

Bruce had a quick shower, drying off and getting changed into a new set of clothes. The delta threw his dirty clothes and towel into the hamper before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs, deciding to leave his hair wet. Bruce walked into the kitchen, smiling at the lasagne Steve had just placed on the side.

“Thor made lasagne today? I’m surprised Clint didn’t finish it off.” Bruce joked, looking down at the homemade Italian dish before looking at Steve once again.

“Trust me, he wanted to. You’re lucky he listens to me.” Steve laughed a little at the memory from the dinner table, Clint’s scowl still clear in his mind at being refused the final slice after trying to sneak a slice a few times and getting a slap on the head from Natasha.

“Thanks for getting it ready for me.” The delta said, placing the dish on the island table before sitting up on the bar stools.

“It wasn’t a problem.” Steve looked hesitant. “How was today?”

“It was good. I met someone new today, an omega wolf, he has just taken up a job opportunity with SHIELD. We’re going to be working together a lot. He’s very smart, a genius.” Bruce began before beginning to eat his dinner as Steve sat down on the barstool beside him. “I didn’t get a lot closer to finishing my project, but I’m about there.”

“Do you think the omega will help you?” The alpha asked, biting his lip a bit. Bruce raised an eyebrow, suspicious at his interest in the omega.

“Most likely, yes. He’ll probably speed up the process when he’s not being distracting.” This caused Steve to sit back a little, a frown starting to form. Bruce had to hide a smirk at the alpha’s jealous scent.

“I can see myself getting into some trouble with him. He’s a bit of a rule-breaker.” The delta continued to calm the blonde down. “He thinks he’s funny but can come off as kind of an ass. But I think it’s more of a defence for him. SHIELD is going to improve with him around.”

“So… you like him then?” Steve asked, leaning closer. “This omega?”

“Yeah of course.” Bruce grinned with a knowing glance, finishing off the lasagne. “Now if you’ve finished harassing me about your new love interest, who happens to be my friend, I’m going to go.”

Steve’s eyes widened at being caught by the delta. Bruce managed to hold back his laughter as he washed his dish, leaving it on the side to dry before leaving the room, just catching Steve cursing out loud as he hit his head on the counter.

Bruce had just made it to the top of the stairs before he was dragged off to Clint’s room by Natasha. The archer was lying halfway off his bed, upside down, watching as the two made their way over.

“Why am I here?” Bruce asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ve noticed Steve being all weird too, right?” The redhead asked, sitting beside her best friend on the bed.

“Yeah, I think he has a thing for the omega I made friend’s with today.”

“We rescued a male omega last night for SHIELD… I think he could be the same one because he was strange with us last night, and when we went in your lap earlier.” The redhead was in thought.

“Strange? He could have practically humped us!” Clint exclaimed.

“You went inside my lab?” Bruce asked, ignoring the archer’s dramatic self.

“Yeah, we were going to say hi, but you weren’t in.” Natasha shrugged.

“We could smell omega in there and Steve literally short-circuited. The idiot thought he could be subtle.” Clint sat up, looking at Natasha then Bruce.

“We need to test this theory… Could you get something of the omega’s? Something that would smell like him just to see his reaction.” The beta asked.

“I’ll try… I don’t want to steal anything.”

“It’s not stealing, it’s borrowing without permission.”

~

Tony and Bruce had stayed way past anyone else in the labs and it was dark outside. The omega had gone down to the ground floor with the scientist and they parted ways with a handshake when Tony decided to get another coffee from the cafeteria. Making his way back up to his room, coffee in one hand and his phone, which he grabbed after seeing Agent Coulson for the second time, in the other. He had read through the reports that JARVIS had sent him earlier after going back to Bruce’s lab. Agent Coulson had permitted him into the labs now, not that it had stopped him before, and assured the wolf that he would get his own card in the morning.

It probably wasn’t Tony’s greatest idea to drink coffee this late, but his sleep schedule had always been so fucked anyway. He’d find something to do for now. At least from tomorrow night, he would be able to have access to the labs whenever he wanted. After sending a text to Bruce, he slid his phone back into his pocket and took out his guest key card as he approached his room door and scanned it.

Pushing the door open, he made his way into the room, chucking the card onto the desk in the room before placing his coffee on the nightstand. He didn’t take in the room that much earlier. It was a studio apartment. The room was open-planned with a bedroom, living space and a kitchen. There was a room just left to his bed, he assumed the bathroom. The omega made his way over to the kitchen area, deciding to inspect it now he had the time. It had the basics, cooker, fridge-freezer, toaster, kettle and a small range of cupboards and draws. Agent Coulson had informed him that everything had been stocked with the basics for now, but he would need to buy anything else himself. Going over to the living area and picking up his bag from the sofa, Tony grabbed the TV remote before heading for his bed.

“It’s going to be weird just talking to you through my watch or glasses, J,” Tony spoke as he slid his watch off his wrist, placing it down by his coffee. Tony had made sure that JARVIS couldn’t be activated by his old pack by disconnecting him in his old room and workshop, the only places he was before. The wolf originally planned to have him all over the packhouse and even in his dad’s building to help with anything they needed. But his A.I. had been refused by his father because there could be “holes in his development” and a load of other bullshit that Tony had rolled his eyes at.

“I’ll still help out whenever I can, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

“And no doubt make your stupid comments too.” Tony huffed, thinking about all the times he had been sassed by his AI.

“You programmed me, Sir.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Tony went over to his couch and grabbed his laptop, deciding to watch a few episodes of Star Trek while he drank his coffee. It was still way too early for him to go to sleep, most of the time it would be anywhere between 3-6am. After watching three episodes Tony glanced at the clock, groaning at the fact it wasn’t even 1 am yet. The omega shut his laptop before grabbing his key card and folder and left the room. He took the elevator down to the first floor and walked out of the door, having to use his card for both. Between 11 pm and 6 am the building was in lockdown, although there were security and a few workers around, it was still a safety protocol.

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street that was lit up with street lights. The omega continued to walk, just glad he could do anything rather than sit in his room, bored and alone. He began to hum to himself, kicking a stone as a car drove past. He had no idea where he was going and prayed that he wouldn’t get lost as he didn’t bring his phone or JARVIS with him. The brunette walked for around for half an hour, coming to the edge of the city where a large forest stood. It was almost like it was calling him. The omega looked both ways before crossing the street once seeing it was clear. He bit his lip, walking into the woods just enough so he would be out of sight from anyone in the city. The omega stripped down and hid his clothes under some branches, shivering at the cold air whipping around him before shifting into his wolf form, thankful for his fur. It was predominately brown like his human hair but had bits of black tips across his back and his underbelly and muzzle were white.

It had been years since Tony had been in his wolf form for fun because _he_ wanted to. He had learnt that he had shifted at a young age, very young. Most shifter children had their first shift averaging from the age of four to six. After they shifted, their rank status would be determined as they would give off their first scent. Tony first shifted aged only two. His father had left him for no longer than a minute, gone to get his son some juice from his wife who was preparing dinner in the kitchen and had returned to a small brown wolf pup sitting in his son’s place, his tail wagging. It was then that Tony was recognised as an omega and probably when his father started to resent him.

The omega shook out his fur and stretched before padding through the woodland, looking all around him. Tony had missed this and didn’t even realise until now. He wasn’t allowed to go out alone growing up, especially in the woods. It made sense, as he was an omega, but it took away his freedom.

The wolf spotted a rabbit that just came out from a nearby bush. Tony crouched down and silently stalked over to it the best he could. He never got much training in hunting, as that was the “strong” wolves’ job. According to his father’s beta, he was there to cook, lean and poop out babies. He wanted to shove the hare he hunted up the man’s ass and tell him to poop it out like a baby, but instead told him to fuck off and burnt his food instead.

He didn’t want to hunt the rabbit either, he wasn’t hungry, but a chase to get his blood pumping would be nice. The wolf winced as he stepped on a twig, hearing it snap underneath him which caused the rabbit to look up, directly over to the source of the noise before bolting. Tony chased after it, just for the fun, keeping it in his sight as it zipped through the trees, trying to lose the wolf that was chasing it. It was all going well until the rabbit made a very sharp left turn, confusing the omega before he could see what he was running into. He jumped too late, his hind legs catching on a log, causing him to lose balance and tumble down a steep hill that followed directly behind it before stopping by crashing into something.

The omega let out a soft whine, his left foreleg and paw hurt as he stood to have a look what broke his fall, or more like who. Tony’s ears flattened, tail going between his hind legs as he shrunk down so he was lying on the ground at the sight of a large golden alpha wolf. The alpha leaned in close, his blue eyes closing as he sniffed the omega, Tony rolling over onto his side to show he wasn’t a threat. A wolf’s most vulnerable position was when their chest and abdomen were on show and subordinate wolves would lie on their side or back to show these parts off to a dominant wolf to prove they weren’t a threat.

The golden wolf sniffled around the omega’s underbelly and went to nuzzle into it, to which Tony let out a warning growl before he realised what he was doing. The alpha’s head turned to face the omega, letting out a whine as if to apologise to him before sitting in front of the smaller wolf. Seeing that the larger wolf wasn’t a threat either, and his growl didn’t anger the dominant male and had accepted his submission, Tony rolled onto his stomach and looked up at the alpha who leaned in close again, nuzzling against the side of the omega’s snout.

Now that Tony had calmed down, he sniffed, taking in the scent of the alpha. Tony had never smelt an alpha like this before. His scent was soothing, calm, warm, and was almost like home… someone who could care and protect him; as an alpha should. The golden wolf rubbed his head against the omega’s, removing him from his thoughts as he began to lick the smaller wolf, starting at his muzzle and moving down to Tony’s injured leg, whining softly. In response to the whine, the omega rubbed against the alpha, showing that he was okay.

A howl was heard in the distance which caused both wolves to stand, Tony, lifting his weight off his left leg, and look over to where the call was coming from. The alpha took a few steps forward, then howled back in response to the call. It dawned on the omega that the alpha had someone, most likely from his pack or even a _mate_ , looking for him and as much as he wanted to stay in the woods with the golden wolf, he knew he couldn’t. Not with another wolf and potentially more in search for this one. So, with the alpha howling and his back turned, he ran, ignoring the pain as he did.

He refused to turn back to look at the alpha because Tony wasn’t sure if he could keep on running if he did, no matter what the danger. Eventually, the brown wolf managed to find his way back to his clothes that he hid earlier, slowing down and limping over to his things before shifting back into is human form. He waited for a brief moment, golden fur and blue eyes on his mind, before snapping out of it and putting his clothes back on, cursing quietly to himself for injuring his wrist. It was most likely a sprain and no doubt he’ll get Bruce to look at it tomorrow after bandaging it up himself back at his room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to QueenE for your comments on every chapter and to everyone who has left kudos! It means a lot to me and I get very excited when it happens.
> 
> I've pretty much planned out the whole book now and written most chapters. I've already been planning for a second book in the series.

Tony groaned as the knocking on the door increased. He nuzzled further into the pillow, pulling the duvet covers over his head and screwing his eyes shut even tighter, blue eyes and golden fur fading from his mind. It was far too early for the omega to be woken up.

“Tony, it’s me. You told me to come and wake you if you weren’t at the lab by nine.” The omega wolf heard the delta call from behind the door.

Huffing whilst sitting up and sending a glare over at the door where the knocking had subsided, he called back, voice scratchy from sleep.

“Kay, just a sec.”

The omega climbed out of bed, keeping the duvet wrapped around him, because why the hell not, and made his way to the door. The whole way there he muttered “should have said ten” over until opening it to face the other wolf, scowling.

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Bruce asked, looking the omega up and down.

Tony didn’t get in until around 4 am then had to bandage his wrist, cursing at himself for being stupid. He remembers lying in bed for some time, his mind too awake and taking in the events of the night, before drifting off.

“Around the same as usual.” Tony shrugged, nodding his head inwards, indicating that Bruce could come in. “Never been a big sleeper and I’m not a morning person. I’d rather stay up all night, that’s when my most genius ideas happen.”

_Or stupid ones where you go wandering in the woods, injure yourself and develop a tiny crush on an alpha you’ll probably never see again_ , Tony thought to himself.

“I understand, I can be gone for some time whilst lost in a project. Until the pack manages to reel me back to reality.” The scientist admitted, stepping inside and looking around the room before landing on the omega.

Bruce took in Tony’s sleep-deprived state, his hair wild, bags under his eyes. The older male pulled the duvet around him as he shuffled over to the sofa before falling face-first on the sofa over the armrest, letting out a quiet groan.

“Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

The mechanic was soon washed and dressed after having a chat with Bruce and a coffee. Bruce had taken a look at Tony’s wrist, deeming it only a mild sprain that should be healed within the next few days, a week at most and bandaged it up for the wolf again. The omega made his way out of the bathroom, dressed in a band tee and jeans, and looked around the room. The duvet had been placed back on the bed which was now neatly made.

“Thanks for that,” Tony called, pointing to the bed as he walked towards the delta on the couch.

“So, my science bro, what are we doing today?” Tony asked, feeling better after his shower and coffee, and sat down on the sofa, his legs lifting onto the coffee table. Getting to work would take his mind off a certain wolf that he really didn’t want to think about ever again, which was also a massive lie the omega kept telling himself.

“Well, I’m currently working on a project for SHIELD that allows the heart to slow down to one beat per minute. I think I’m pretty sure that I’m close to cracking it.” Bruce explained, putting his mug down on the table.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” The omega asked, looking at his new friend.

“Well, you build stuff, right? You’re a mechanical engineer… I still need a way for it to be administered.” Bruce smiled, standing up “We should get going before Agent Hill gets onto us. Also!” He gestured to the folder on the table. “Your SHIELD Pack. Agent Coulson told me to give it to you as I was on my way up here.”

Tony nodded, taking the folder from the delta and opening it up to peek inside. He took out his new ID card, taking note of the papers inside, potential pieces of information and contracts, before putting it back on the table. “I’ll check it out later, let’s get to work.”

The pair went down to the labs and got set up, working hard on Bruce’s project, only stopping once to have a late lunch after Agent Coulson had stopped by to remind them and to check their progress. Tony had given that time to give the Agent back his guest card and informed him he’d look over his contracts tonight. The wolves worked late once again, not nearly as late as the night before and managed to finish the project, much to the scientist’s delight. It was another project he didn’t have to worry about and would get The Director off his back.

“Bruce we should go out and celebrate! You’ve been working on this for so long, come on Brucie-bear.” Tony exclaimed, taking off his lab coat and throwing it onto the worktop. The delta had come accustomed to Tony’s variety of nicknames very quickly, learning that the omega would give them to almost anyone and everything. But only the people he liked got the nice ones.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea… plus I have to get home to my pack.” The scientist sighed, taking off his safety goggles.

“Right, yeah. Your pack, I forgot.” Tony’s happy dancing stopped, a frown forming. “You head home, I’ll just go back to my room and annoy JARVIS.”

Bruce caught Tony’s sad scent, making him feel guilty. The omega only had him and Pepper here, and Tony had mentioned he’d been finding it hard to find time with her.

_It must be lonely for him_ , Bruce thought before an idea came to his head.

“Hey, tomorrow is Friday, right? We can go out then. At least I can tell my pack beforehand… plus I know you like a drink and it’s 2 for 1 night.” Bruce offered, hoping to cheer the male up.

A shy smile formed on the omega’s face before turning mischievous as he literally bounded over to Bruce. Tony might be older than Bruce, but he was a child deep down.

“Deal. No backing out now, Banner. This is the real deal. We are going to have a good time.” Tony smirked.

“You know I don’t drink, Tony.”

“Then I will have a good time on your behalf, as well as mine.”

Bruce let out a chuckle, shaking his head, knowing that Tony would without a doubt. The pair packed up the equipment for the evening and hung up their lab coats. Bruce glanced over to Tony as he was leaving the lab and grabbed the omega’s lab coat. He managed to get Tony to wear it all day and was going to “accidentally” bring it home instead of his own. At least this wasn’t something that belonged to Tony and could be replaced. Joining the omega out in the hall, he gave the omega a small smile before they headed towards the elevator.

“Are you getting coffee or just going straight to your room?” Bruce asked, hoping for the latter.

He didn’t know how Nat and Clint could do stuff like this, worse stuff, all the time. This was just a lab coat.

“Just going to go back to my room, watch a movie or something… I think I’ll see what Pepper is up to.” Tony shrugged, pressing the button for the elevator.

“I’m going to take the stairs as I’m going down. I’ll see you tomorrow? Don’t be too late.”

“Like that’s going to happen.”

Bruce let out another laugh, giving a wave as he went through the doors that lead to the stairs. The delta was thankful that Tony didn’t comment on the lab coat because he really couldn’t lie to save his life, no matter how many times Natasha had practised with him. Bruce fumbled around for his keys as he went down the steps, nodding to another scientist as they walked up. He kept the lab coat tucked under his arm as he left the stairs, waving to the receptionist as he passed her and out of the glass doors. The scientist let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, stopping briefly before going to his car to take the thirty-minute ride back home.

_It’s just a lab coat_ , he kept telling himself.

Bruce arrived back at home, hanging up Tony’s lab coat once he walked in. Clint and Natasha had been waiting for their fellow packmate on the stairs and made their way over to him, looking over at it.

“Okay, I brought his lab coat home. He’s been wearing it all day. This better not backfire.” Bruce said, nervously looking at the white piece of clothing.

“Just think of it as an experiment, Bruce. We’re just testing out his reactions to having a potential mate. He’s never been like this with any other wolf.” Nat explained, calming him down a little.

_Right, a science experiment,_ Bruce thought, keeping himself calm.

_Just on their alpha,_ Bruce’s panic started to return.

“Plus, it’s going to be hilarious to watch him get all flustered over a lab coat.” Clint had his shit-eating grin on him. He loved to wind up his alpha as much as possible.

“Shut up Clint, Bruce is nervous again. Loki made chicken korma if you want it.” The redhead began, glaring at her best friend before softening her gaze at Bruce.

“Thank you, Natasha. I’ll join you guys in a bit for movie night?” Bruce offered at which the other two wolves nodded at before going into the living room.

Thursday was always movie night and they rotated who picked to make it fair, much like house chores too. Steve was a fair alpha and joined in too. He could have simply made the lower-ranking packmates do everything, but he didn’t. Thor, who was also an alpha but a feline shifter instead, did his fair share too. Everyone joined in here and there.

Bruce hadn’t meant to miss dinner tonight but he, along with Tony, was so close to completing the project that they had to stay a little later, which paid off in the end. It was another project that was out of his mind and he could focus on others. After having his food reheated, he joined the pack in the living room. Most of them were already sprawled out across the room, Thor and Natasha on one couch and Sam on the other. Loki was sitting on the armchair reading a book and Clint had opted for the floor, a bowl of popcorn between his legs. There were a variety of snacks and drinks on the coffee table, but Clint always claimed a bowl of popcorn to himself. The only ones missing were Steve and Bucky. He sat down between Nat and Thor on the couch, looking up at the screen which had Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl ready to play.

He began to eat his food, knowing that none of them would mind. Sam asked the delta about his project with SHIELD and he informed them all that it was finished, and he was moving onto the next one. He complimented Loki’s cooking which was responded with a flick of his wrist, indicating it was no trouble for the beta, and a “thank you”.

Steve walked into the room not too long after before stopping and walking backwards out of the room to the hallway, almost bumping into Bucky as he did. This second in command gave him a confused look as he sat beside Sam who was about to call him out before Natasha put a finger to lips, signalling for the delta to keep quiet. The pack kept their eyes on their alpha, no one saying anything, even Clint who was biting his lip to hold back his snigger. Clearly, the lab coat had caught the alpha’s attention.

Eventually, Bucky broke the silence. “Steve, we’re going to start the movie without you if you don’t get your ass here right now.”

Only James Buchanan Barnes could get away with bringing Steve back to reality.

Steve joined the rest of his pack, sitting beside Bucky, and they had begun the movie. Throughout it, the alpha wolf failed to sit still for longer than five minutes, giving occasional glances out of the door. The alpha ended up excusing himself halfway through, his face red and apologetic. After making sure the coast was clear, Sam paused the movie as Clint burst out laughing, eyes watering.

“Alright, Barton, what did you do to him?” The delta wolf asked, raising an eyebrow at the archer.

“You always accuse me of doing something to Steve! I did nothing.” Clint had just managed to calm himself down, wiping his eyes.

“To be fair, Clint, you do have a bit of a reputation for winding up our alpha.” Bucky shrugged.

“A bit?” Nat scoffed, looking at Clint before turning to Bucky, eyebrow raised. “You’re one to talk anyway, Barnes.”

“The alpha is clearly affected by the omega smell. Can you not tell?” Loki spoke up, putting his book down.

Loki never really watched the movies, but still sat with the pack. Like Thor, he was a feline shifter, but he wasn’t a lion, he was a snow leopard. Snow leopards were known for being solitary while the rest of the pack were shifters who were naturally sociable. Loki often did things alone, but still occasionally hung around the pack when it mattered, which the whole pack was grateful for.

“I noticed the scent of an omega, but Steve hasn’t acted this way before. Plus, wouldn’t Thor be acting strangely?” Bucky asked, Sam, nodding along with him.

“I am a lion shifter; the omega is a wolf. That is why our friend is acting the way he is. His behaviour could mean that he is attracted to this omega.” Thor replied.

“I had Bruce bring home something that would smell of the omega, just to see if Steve would continue to act in the same way and confirm mine and Tasha’s suspicions” Clint grinned mischievously. “Stevie wants some omega lovin’.”

The pack turned to face Bruce, who shrunk down with a shrug. “I was just in it for the experiment. Are you guys not curious too?”

“Well, I’m in.” Sam grinned, to which Clint leant over and high-fived him. Bucky nodded too.

“I want to join too.” Thor grinned before looking at Loki. “Brother?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Loki responded, picking up his book.

The pack started the movie once again, only getting in another ten minutes before their alpha walked into the room, pausing the movie.

“Suit up guys, SHIELD has called us all in on a mission. We need to meet up at HQ. I’ll see you all back down here in five.”

Clint let out a groan of annoyance, his head falling back onto Natasha’s knees. It wasn’t the first time that they had been called on an emergency mission during movie night, but it still irritated him each time. Bucky turned off the TV whilst the other left, deciding to leave the snacks out. Hopefully, they would return home by tomorrow and sort it out then.

The pack was suited up for their mission within the time Steve had asked. Natasha noticed that Tony’s lab coat was no longer hanging on the coat hook and nudged Clint to let him know too. The pair gave a knowing look to one another whilst Steve wasn’t paying attention, hiding their smirks. Bruce had also noticed as they were leaving the house and the trio made a quiet discussion about what they were going to do next.

~

The Avengers pack had just received their debriefing from Agent Coulson and were able to head out on the mission when something caught Steve’s nose. Taking note that the pack was distracted while they packed the SUV ready, the alpha wolf wandered off to follow the smell of the omega’s scent. It led him to the cafeteria, which was pretty much empty except for two employees behind the counter, an agent off to the side and then the omega. He had just finished paying for a beverage and had turned around to leave. Steve stopped at the entrance, just to watch as the male started to walk towards the doors before stopping, having spotted the alpha wolf a few paces in front of him.

Steve gulped and sniffed the air, confirming that this was definitely the omega he had been so affected by, the one he had come across in the forest last night too. He was stunning in both wolf and human form. He had been so worried and felt almost abandoned when he turned around that night to see the omega wolf gone as Bucky and Natasha approached him after he had shown affection to the smaller wolf. Taking a step forward, Steve looked over the brunette, his wrist was wrapped in a bandage causing the alpha to remember the smaller male injuring himself that night. Taking a few more steps forward so he was directly in front of the wolf, Steve continued to take in the omega and knew he was doing the same to him. Frowning at how thin he was, the alpha just wanted to reach out, to touch and comfort him. His fur must have hidden it last night in the woods, he recognised him being small in size, omegas generally were, but seeing the older male in human form showed that he wasn’t just small but malnourished. Clint and Natasha had rescued him, meaning he could have been treated badly in a pack before and Steve tried not to think of anything horrible happening to the omega he didn’t even know and suppressed a whine. Brown eyes met blue and Steve tried to find something to say, but he couldn’t. He was lost in the wolf’s chocolate eyes, his scent surrounding the alpha at their proximity. There was no doubt the omega recognised him too.

“I… um” Steve began before being cut off by his beta.

“Steve? Come on Rogers!” Bucky called as he stepped through the automatic doors to the cafeteria. After no response, he called again “Steve!”

The alpha wanted to curse at the beta, tell him to leave the two of them alone. Nevertheless, he had a job to do and so while he wanted to get to know the wolf standing in front of him, the alpha had to leave.

“I-I’m coming, Buck.” The blonde let out a sigh and managed to tear his gaze from the smaller wolf to look back at his beta.

“The pack is waiting for you. The mission. Remember?” Bucky spoke, glancing over at the omega before raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

“Right. Yes.” Steve nodded, taking one last look at the omega before leaving the room, his second in command catching up to him. “Not a single word, Bucky.” The alpha spoke, noticing the beta’s smirk. “Not a word.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science bros hanging out because their bromance is adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so double update! Yayyyy! I've also managed to give a number for how many chapters this book will have. Though it might end up being slightly less. 
> 
> Also, I'm giving a warning now because in this chapter there is going to be a short sexual harassment scene. I've marked the beginning and end with // if anyone doesn't want to read it.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!

Throughout the whole day, Tony had been constantly distracted and Bruce had noticed. He’d been tempted to ask the omega or tell him to go back to his room. The omega probably didn’t get a goodnight’s sleep again and Bruce had started to become worried for him. Although they weren’t working on the same project, they were still in the same room. Tony’s workshop was being set up in the room next door and was meant to be done within a week, with a door connecting the two rooms in case either of the two needed assistance or company.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Bruce sighed, taking off his goggles and looking over at the mechanic who was had stopped in the middle of the room, wench in his hand.

“Perfectly fine,” Tony replied, snapping out of his trance, the blue eyes leaving his mind again as he walked over to the bench.

The alpha wolf he’d come across in the woods had crossed into his path again, last night as SHIELD and Tony couldn’t stop thinking about him. They would more than likely see each other again and as much as the omega wanted it to happen, he was nervous about what the alpha would think. He was nervous last night, he probably thought the same as Tony, that their paths would never cross again after the affectionate night and the omega ditching him. Tony frowned.

“Why don’t we go out now? I think I’m done for the day and all you’ve done is stare at the walls… No offence.”

“Yeah, I could use a drink, or ten.”

Both wolves finished up in the lab before going back to Tony’s room. Tony wanted to shower and change before heading out. Contrary to Bruce’s belief, the omega had managed to get some work done and having grease and oil on you before going out was not a great idea. After getting washed and changed into the last outfit he had, he only brought three with him on his travels with his previous pack and he desperately needed more. Stepping back out into the main room, he walked over to his new companion.

“Hey Bruce, what are you doing tomorrow? I need more outfits and I still have my bank account linked to my, uh, previous job.” He asked, slipping on his watch and glasses.

Only himself and his father had access to the omega’s bank and knew the details and JARVIS of course. If Obadiah or any other members of the Stark Pack tried to touch his bank, one, JARVIS would tell him, and two, he’d sue their asses. He knew they wouldn’t though, as Stane loved Howard’s business, Stark Industries, way too much to risk losing it to its rightful inheritor. So, Tony would take as much as he could, it was his business and could prove it in a heartbeat. It would mean Stane and the whole pack of greedy shifters would lose out and would probably go to prison if Tony was feeling vicious enough.

“I promised I would spend the day with Clint.” The scientist frowned. “Could he come along too? I think you’d get along really well.”

Tony thought about it before nodding “Yeah, sure. It would be nice to meet someone else.”

The omega struggled to find time to spend with Pepper, she was busy most of the time with her work with SHIELD, but they planned to go to lunch together on Sunday. He also hadn’t met alone else that he felt he could become close to. A new friend, especially one Bruce knew, would be fine.

~

As soon as the two wolves made it to a bar, Tony had walked straight up to order his drinks, remembering Bruce telling him it was 2 for 1 on any alcoholic drinks. The omega ordered two scotch on the rocks for himself before turning to the delta with a raised eyebrow.

“Just a lemonade, please,” Bruce said, looking at the bartender who gave a nod before preparing the drinks.

The bartender soon returned with their drinks, Tony taking out his card to pay the bill before looking around the space. Spotting a clear booth around to the other side of the bar, Tony picked up his drinks and walked around to it, glancing back over his shoulder just to check if his friend was following him, which he was. Sliding into the semi-circle booth, the omega made himself comfortable on the cushioned couch.

“We’re lucky that we got one of these. They’re much better.” Tony noted as the other wolf sat on the opposite side, looking around the bar.

He had been out to bars before with the pack, but he was still slightly nervous. He didn’t have backup and he had no idea what Tony would be like if he got drunk, which seemed like the brunette’s plan tonight. But, he was going to find out.

Bruce had no idea how long they had been out, but Tony had drunk a lot and was going off about several technological developments, and the bar was a lot more packed than when they first got here. The omega was trying to get the delta to dance with him, but Bruce politely declined each time. The omega got up from his seat, swaying a little as he excused himself to go to the toilet a few. Bruce nodded and before he had the chance to ask the omega if he could go with him, he watched his friend drunkenly stumble away. As soon as Tony was back, the delta was going to get them out of here.

Tony stumbled through the crowd, pushing his way through to the toilets. He was getting tired of the people now. After relieving himself at the urinal and washing his hands, he left the toilets before going outside to the smoking area.

“Shit.” The omega grumbled to himself, realising he left his rollups in his other jacket.

Tony was a social smoker. He had been attending his pack’s parties since he was twelve years old, started smoking and drinking at fourteen before moving onto drugs at sixteen. He had started MIT at fifteen, having friends way older than him who partied loads and got him a fake ID to come out with them too. The omega was constantly surrounded by people that were much older than him and weren’t a good influence. If it wasn’t for Rhodey or Pepper taking care of him, the wolf would have been dead years ago from an overdose or alcohol poisoning. He hadn’t done any drugs since in almost ten years, except two years ago when his father died, but had regretted it immediately afterwards and was thankful he never started again.

//The omega went around, trying to get anyone to give him a cigarette. He was unsuccessful, cursing at himself for not bringing any with him as he made his way back inside to find Bruce. Just as he was about to cross the dance floor to get to his table, the brunette frowned upon feeling hands on his waist, holding him still.

“Hey!” The omega growled, moving away from the grip, turning around to face whoever thought they could touch him.

Tony sniffed, taking in the scent of an alpha as he looked up at the male. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that were hazy from alcohol, a predatory grin spread across his face.

“Hey yourself, beautiful.” The large male reached out to touch Tony again as the omega moved back.

“Leave me alone,” Tony growled before turning away to walk back to Bruce.

It wasn’t the first time an alpha had tried to touch him inappropriately. He’s had far worse done to him by the members of his previous pack, Stane being the worst. This was another young alpha, he must be only twenty-one, maybe twenty-two at the most, and only just able to get into the bar, thinking he could have an easy fuck with an older omega that would just roll on their back in submission. This alpha was so wrong.

“Come on, beautiful, don’t resist it.” The alpha grabbed Tony’s hips, pulling the omega close to him so his crotch was rubbing against the omega’s bum.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Tony snapped, seeing red as he pushed himself off the large male.

Tony spun around, growling up at the dark-haired male. The omega looked tiny whilst standing in front of the alpha, he was around half a foot taller than him, and poked a finger on the man’s chest with each word he spoke, his face fierce. “You. Don’t. Touch. Me.”

“Shut it and take it like a good omega.” The alpha stepped closer to Tony and both held their stance, the omega daring the dark-haired male to make another move.

The alpha wolf stood as if he was challenged by another alpha and at this moment, any shifter would second guess Tony’s omega status as he stared down the alpha, refusing to move and have the alpha try to control him. Bruce had heard the commotion and had hurriedly made his way over to the two, hoping to defuse the situation before it got any worse.

“Listen here, I may be an omega, but I’m not scared of you.” The omega took notice of Bruce, before keeping his eyes fixed on the alpha male. “I could fucking take you. Bruce, I could take him.”

“Hey, you ready to get back home? Let’s get you back.” The delta spoke, ignoring Tony’s comment and taking a hold of his wrist as the omega started to lift it, going to swing at the alpha. “Sorry, he’s had a lot to drink.” He continued, looking up at the alpha briefly before tugging on the omega to lead him outside before the drunk alpha could respond.

Bruce kept an arm around Tony as the two of them walked away from the bar, the omega shaking. The delta looked him up and down, concern brushing over his face at the omega’s obvious fright. He may have been tough inside, but that was clearly an act to stick up for himself.

“Are you okay? What happened?” The scientist asked, concerned as he brushed a strand of the omega’s hair off his forehead.

“I-I’m so sorry Brucie… I just wanted to pee and then I went outside for a bit… Then this alpha started touching me and following me. I saw red and had to get him off me. Never again, I didn’t want it to happen again.” The mechanic rambled, his eyes starting to water as he let out a sob.

Bruce had guessed that his pack had treated him badly before although he never mentioned it. He knew omegas got treated badly and used a lot for sex by alphas and male omegas got a lot of slander for being a “weak” male. He didn’t want his friend getting upset now.

“I’m not a good omega. I’m never going to be a good enough for any alpha. I’m not like the others. I just-” The omega was bawling as he cuddled into Bruce, holding the delta close.

“Hey, Tones, listen to me. I know I’m a doctor, but I’m not that kind of doctor.” Bruce joked lightly, running a hand through the older male’s hair.

He had no idea how to handle the situation, but Tony normally did jokes so he went with that before going to something more meaningful. Wiping away the wolf’s tears as he pulled back from their embrace, he smiled at the omega.

“You are a good omega. You were standing up for yourself. Fighting wouldn’t have been the best bet here though.”

//“Let’s go to the lab and blow something up.” Tony’s mood had completely changed.

A mischievous grin spread across Tony’s face. He was literally sobbing a second ago, leaving the scientist confused at the mood change. The omega had gone from trying to fight an alpha, to crying, to wanting to blow stuff up.

“Absolutely not. We can’t lose our jobs. Let’s get you back to your room and go from there.” The delta reasoned, leading Tony over to his car. After ten minutes of trying, he managed to get the laughing omega into the passenger seat and buckled in. He had no idea why Tony was laughing at the word knees, but at least he wasn’t upset anymore.

_This was going to be fun_ , he thought.

He had dealt with his packmates being drunk before but there was at least Steve and Loki who would be sober too. He knew how to handle his drunk packmates. Thor was loud, loud and loud. Clint was just a thousand times worse with mischievous ideas but way too drunk to pull them off. Natasha would just laugh at everything and team up with Clint and whoever else to make the lives ones who were sober hell. Sam would be singing until the cows came home and Bucky was incredibly chatty. He had only ever seen Steve very drunk once and the alpha was very emotional, he ended up getting Bucky to comfort him as it was something to do with their past. He had never seen Loki drunk before but knew he would have the occasional drink. Tony seemed to be a mixture of all his packmate’s drunken states rolled into one big mess.

After parking into his space at SHIELD HQ, Bruce got Tony out of the car, which was much easier than getting him in, despite the omega nearly falling flat on his face. Bruce struggled to get his key card out while trying to keep hold of the drunk wolf who wanted to go “make friends with Leafy the Tree”. Eventually, he managed to pull it off and lead the omega into the lobby as he was blabbering away about some tech that Bruce could barely make out.

“Tony you have to work with me here.” The delta sighed, scanning his card on for the elevator which opened immedicably.

“Lab!” Tony exclaimed, drawing out the vowel as he ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. “Boom time.”

“Oh no, definitely not.” Bruce stepped inside, pressing the button for the second and hoping that he could distract him once the elevator got to the floor above them. As soon as the doors began to open, Bruce pressed the ones to shut them, much to Tony’s annoyance who then tried to press for the doors to open again and failed.

Tony was muttering something about curses from the elevator to his room. Luckily, Agent Coulson had updated the delta’s card, so it had access to Tony’s room in case of emergencies. And this was one of them. Keeping an arm around the omega so he didn’t wander off to disturb the other residents, he scanned his card on the door handle, pushing Tony carefully into the room when it unlocked.

The omega went straight for the bed, collapsing immediately on it on his front, lying face in the duvet for a moment before rolling onto his back, head leaning up to look at the scientist before bursting out laughing again. He was trying to kick off his shoes, grumbling about how they were being the bane of his life. He gave up, taking off his glasses, throwing them carelessly onto the bed and slipping off his watch.

“Let me help.” Bruce sighed, going over to help Tony take off his shoes and placing his discarded accessories on the bedside table as the omega’s laughs subsided. “I’m going to get you some water and then I have to go.”

“After cuddles.” Tony pouted, shuffling up onto the bed now that his shoes had been removed.

The omega flung his jacket onto the floor without care. His trousers and dress shirt got the same treatment as soon as he managed to get out of them, having fought with the buttons.

Bruce ignored the comment as he got the drunk wolf a large glass of water and some ibuprofen for the morning. He glanced back at the omega who had a stupid grin spread across his face, sitting only in his boxers and he sighed again.

“You are a pain in the butt, Tony.” Bruce walked over to the omega, sitting on the bed and passed over the glass.

“So I’ve been told.” The omega smirked, drinking some of the water before putting it down. “Can you get me a shirt?... And then cuddles.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” There wasn’t a way the delta could get out of this without having a whining Tony as a result. So, it was best that he just went with it.

He spotted a band tee thrown over the sofa from earlier and went over to grab it as the drunk wolf let out an excited noise, not too different from a squeal. The delta passed the man his shirt, looking away at the scars and marks on his chest. It wasn’t Bruce’s place to ask, especially with the drunk man being very emotionally unstable, and if Tony wanted to talk, the delta would always lend an ear. Taking off his shoes before shuffling over to the other side of the bed, Bruce grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed to put over them both. He laid down beside the wolf who snuggled up close beside him with a yawn.

“It’s been ages since I had anything close to a pack pile up… Even this.” Tony’s admitted. “My old pack wouldn’t let me join in if we went across the country by foot instead of car or jet. I didn’t get to come on most business trips, especially ones on foot.” Tony never opened up about his pack and it made the delta feel incredibly sad and also guilty. He was opening up whilst drunk and felt like he shouldn’t be told this until the omega was in the right state of mind. “This is nice.” The lower-ranking wolf had shuffled closer to Bruce, an arm draped over his waist. Bruce ran a hand through the brunette’s soft hair, getting a small hum as a response.

“I keep seeing blue eyes,” Tony spoke up after a few minutes of silence, Bruce was on the edge of dropping off before the omega’s statement caught his interest. “There’s an alpha I keep coming across… happened just last night and to summarise, he’s caught my interest.” There was a pause. “He is so hot. I wouldn’t mind sucking his dick.” Bruce’s eyes widened and made a strange choked noise that he played into the cough. “Nice butt too. One time another came to get him and called him Steve? I-I want a Steve. That Steve.”

Bruce stared up at the ceiling, piecing together the information. His pack was here last night. Steve had wondered off right before their mission and Bucky had gone to find him. Neither had said anything when they returned. Bruce had left early this morning, so it was likely Bucky had filled in the others on this piece of information and he had missed it from him. But Tony had seen Steve and was interested in him too. Tony should know that Steve was his alpha.

“Tony, listen.” Bruce began, looking down at the omega, smiling softly noticing he was asleep. “Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is me on a night out though. My emotions are all over the place.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes some new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one (and the next) are my favourite -they were originally written together but I ended up separating them because it was going to be so long. But I'm posting the next one pretty soon after because I need them to be together. 
> 
> ALSO, another warning for sexual harassment and I've put the same // next to were it begins and ends.
> 
> Thank you to ShaharSpider, QueenE as always, ILoveyou3000x, airelemental101 and SpazkittyX3 for leaving comments and everyone who has left kudos and reads my story. It means a lot to me :)

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light of the room. He had fallen asleep at Tony’s place. He knew he shouldn’t have but the delta felt guilty to wake up the sleeping wolf, and in all honesty, he was just too comfortable to move. Looking down at the dark brown mop of hair on his chest, the beta let out a huff as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was most likely what had woken him up in the first place. Careful not to wake up Tony, Bruce took out his phone to see Clint’s caller ID on the screen and answered it.

“Sorry, don’t shout, sleeping omega.” Bruce hurriedly got out in a hushed tone before Clint got a word in.

“Where the hell are you? Wait -what? Sleeping omega? Bruce you sly-”

“No, gosh not in that way. Just come over to HQ. Bring some clothes for me too. Room 2.04. You’ll have to get Agent Hill, Carter or Coulson to let you in.” Bruce cut off, still whispering.

“I have so many questions.” There was a pause. “I’ll be there in forty-ish minutes.”

“Thank you.” Bruce smiled before hanging up, dropping his phone beside him, thankful that Tony was still asleep.

He didn’t know how much the omega usually drank, but it was a lot last night. He was very drunk last night, his words occasionally slurred and he did talk a lot. But Bruce wondered if this was only the tip of the iceberg. Maybe he would be able to talk to the omega about it at some point.

Bruce spent time playing games on his phone while he waited for Clint to arrive. Tony was still fast asleep, head on the delta’s chest, his arm around his waist and a leg tangled between the other wolf’s. Hearing the door open, Bruce put down his phone to look over as Clint walked into the room and was partly-surprised to see Natasha walk in behind him. They did do almost everything together, so it shouldn’t have surprised him that much that the redhead would come along too. Both assassins looked from Bruce to the sleeping omega and then back to Bruce, completely in sync.

“Shh!” Bruce raised a finger to his lips, just as Clint was about to open his mouth, the other hand reaching out in front of him to give a stop sign. “He wanted to cuddle, and I couldn’t say no.” Bruce shrugged, looking at Tony before looking at his packmates, noticing Natasha taking a picture.

“It’s cute,” Nat smirked, sitting on the bottom of the bed.

“We got your clothes. Oh, and Bucky updated us while you were off galivanting with Steve’s omega all night. They saw each other last night. Can you believe it… Wait, did he tell you?” Clint gestured to Tony, keeping his voice low.

Bruce nodded. “Yeah… He seems pretty interested in Steve too.”

“This is great news! We need to get him to come over, meet the pack. Maybe for dinner?” The archer was grinning, getting excited. Bruce had to remind him to keep it down.

“Clint, we want him to join the pack, not scare him away. Dinner would be a nightmare.” Nat spoke up, not looking away from her phone.

“Dinner is fine. We have fun at dinner. I don’t know why you think it will be bad.”

“The meatball incident last year? The vast amount of arguments over pizza toppings? The food fights? You had a full-blown fight with Sam four days ago because of apple pie.”

“He made my slice smaller than everyone else’s!”

Clint’s raised voice disturbed the sleeping omega, luckily it didn’t seem to wake him, or he was ignoring them. He rolled off the scientist’s chest and curled up, pulling the blanket tighter and over his head.

“I’m going for a shower and you should probably keep it down, Clint. Tony might be an omega but I’m pretty sure he can pack a punch. He almost took on an alpha last night, so he won’t be scared to do it.” Bruce raised a brow at his fellow delta, “and Natasha will film it and then it will be all over the internet of how an omega beat your butt.”

Climbing out of the bed before going over to Natasha who had his clothes, the two shared a look, trying not to laugh at the archer’s expression. Bruce made his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him to start his shower.

~

Tony pulled the blankets over his head. There was too much noise and his head hurt. He remembered going out with Bruce last night, almost getting into a fight and something about butts. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and lowered the blankets, daring to look into the light of the room.

“Fuck my life.” Tony groaned, pulling the blankets over his head once again. Upon hearing laughter, that wasn’t Bruce’s, the omega lowered the blanket and glanced around the room. Two wolves, a female beta and a male delta, sitting on his bed. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Clint, this is Natasha. Bruce invited us to go shopping with you. He’s in the shower by the way. Well, he asked me because you said it was cool. Nat just came along because she can.” The male spoke. Tony narrowed his eyes. He looked familiar.

“I’ve seen you before.” Tony sat up, thankful he was in a shirt and boxers.

He did have a tendency to strip and run around naked when drunk, shouting “I’m Stark naked!” to anyone and everyone, as Rhodey and Pepper chased him down to get him to bed. Tony wasn’t as fast as Rhodey but was smaller so he could slip through places the alpha couldn’t, whereas Pepper could follow him into the small places in which he escaped, but he was faster than her. At first Tony could be running around for ages, one time at a MIT Students Christmas party he got away with being naked for half the night before running and knocking on people’s doors, but the two wolves learnt to work together in the end and the male omega was lucky if he could get in ten minutes.

“You came in when I had my meeting.”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Clint shrugged. “I thought it would be over and I just walk in places.”

“You’d think he’d learn after catching several members of the pack in some memorable situations.”

“Don’t fucking remind me, Tasha. I can’t even go near the top floor bathroom. That door should have been locked.”

Tony looked between the pair, slightly scared and confused. They were not helping the dull ache in his head.

The omega decided to cut in before they got in any further. “I need coffee.”

“I can make you one.” The redhead slipped her phone into her pocket before going to the kitchen.

“You’re my favourite.”

Nat smirked over at Clint who gasped.

“Black, one sugar, please,” Tony called.

“I think you should know that we were also the SHIELD agents that were sent to rescue you.” The delta smiled small, shuffling closer to Tony.

“You were? Well, thanks. I’d probably be dead or kidnapped otherwise. Instead, I’m here and annoying Bruce every day.”

“Annoying is true,” Bruce said, walking out of the bathroom. Tony looked over at the scientist who was washed and dressed in a new set of clothes.

“You’re meant to say, ‘no Tony, you’re a delight to work with’. Don’t you know anything, Brucie-bear?”

“I must not tell lies.”

“I’m not Umbridge.”

“You’re right… You’re worse.”

A gasp left the omega’s lips. “No more hanging out with JARVIS. You’ve become way too sassy.”

“JARVIS?” The female wolf asked, walking over with Tony’s coffee in her hand. “Who’s that?” She passed the omega his drink, Tony taking it gratefully.

“You guys are going to love this. Tony is going to make SHIELD a thousand times better.”

~

The four wolves spent the day shopping in the city. Tony bought a range of clothes, shoes and accessories for himself and treated his new friends too. The group had stopped for lunch at a sub shop halfway through. Natasha and Clint were really nice to him considering they had only just met. Tony was glad that he got to meet new people and felt comfortable around them both already. Natasha was intimidating at times, but he knew deep down somewhere that she cared. Clint was a laugh, they both had a great time teasing Bruce. They had decided to go back to Tony’s place, Clint had been complaining about shopping for the past hour and the omega thought the poor delta deserved a break, along with the other two.

Reaching Tony’s room, the omega sighed as he used his key to open the door, hating that the day had come to an end so quickly.

“Thanks for today. It’s been fun.” The omega said, dropping his bags onto his bed. The other three were also carrying bags of his as well as their own which they placed down around the room.

“Why don’t we go out to eat? If there’s no more shopping I don’t mind spending more time together. There’s a restaurant bar that I’ve been dying to try out since it opened a few months back but never had the chance. Plus, Bruce says you know how to have a good time.” Clint grinned, looking around at the others in the room.

“Clint, I don’t-”

Bruce was cut off by the eagerness of Tony “Yes! I’m in. I’ll drink you under the table, Barton.”

“It’s been some time since I’ve had a good night out.” Natasha shrugged. “Let’s do it.”

Bruce looked hesitant. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. He had already been out yesterday with Tony, and although Steve was a very laid-back alpha, he wasn’t sure if he should be spending this much time away from the back. The female beta picked up on his worries.

“It will be fine. But I will go and call now, just to check.” The redhead made her way out of the room, her phone already to her ear.

Tony was confused at first until realisation hit him. “Oh, your alpha.”

“It will be fine. He’s pretty chill about this stuff. He understands that we can go and have a good time without the pack from time to time. We can be trusted. He’s not overly controlling. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he’s the best alpha ever.” Clint had made his way over to Tony, sitting on the bed beside him with a grin as he looked over at his fellow delta.

“But I’ve been out of the pack house for so long. I don’t want him to be angry with me.”

“You’ve been spending time with a friend. He’s not going to hate you. If anything, he’ll blame me for dragging you out again.”

Natasha walked back into the room, smiling as she approached the group. “It’s fine. He said to have fun and don’t make too much noise when we come back.”

“I told you, Bruce. Nothing to worry about.”

The group left Tony’s room, Clint claiming to know his way to the restaurant and talking about how it was split into two parts, aside for eating and another that’s a bar. The restaurant closes an hour and a half after the bar side opens and makes sure no underage people can get through. Clint continued to waffle on about the place as he guided the group out of the building and down the street. After walking up five different streets, Clint stopped, eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh, I’m sure it was near here.” Clint huffed, looking up and down the street.

“I’ll google it… What’s the place called?” Tony asked, taking out his phone.

“Um… I can’t remember.”

“Clint!”

“I’ll find it! Don’t worry!”

The group had finally found the restaurant that Clint was on about after getting lost and wandering around the city for forty-five minutes. The delta couldn’t remember the name but thought he could remember what street it was on. He was so wrong. But they had eventually found it on the outskirts of the city just before the forest.

Walking inside, the group waited at the podium for a table before a waiter led them to one. Tony immediately collapsed on a seat, glaring at the archer that made them walk halfway across the city. The waiter asked for their drink order, three out of the four going for alcohol before leaving them be to look at the food.

The restaurant was split into two halves, just like Clint had said. One side was the restaurant side and the other was like a bar/club. A wall split the two in half, with doors having 21+ on them. There was a bar that was a circle in the middle of the building, half on the restaurant side and the other half on the club side, splitting the two but allowing the bar staff to move from one side to the other to handle both customers. The club side wasn’t open yet, but as soon as it was, Tony was going to have a look.

The meal was very good, the group of wolves had chatted a lot, mainly the two deltas and the beta, telling Tony a bit about their pack and past life. Like Bruce, Natasha and Clint worked for SHIELD but were agents. They had been before making a pack, but still ran missions to help shifters across the country. The omega kept his past close to his chest. He gave the odd answers here and there about his pack but managed to avoid ones that pried too deep. The other three wolves seemed to pick up on this and avoided talking about the omega’s past too much, asking more about his plans and projects for SHIELD, which Tony was much happier to talk about.

The hours soon passed by after having more drinks, and to Clint’s delight, dessert too. The four split the bill and decided to go straight into the club area which had opened around thirty minutes prior. The doors were guarded now and watched over by staff to stop people too young from going in until the restaurant closed in an hour. Clint and Tony headed straight to the bar while the other two went to find a place to seat. Clint ordered the first round of drinks and Tony helped the delta carry them back to Bruce and Natasha, who had found a table just off from the dance floor.

“Ooo, does Tasha want to go dancing?” Clint grinned playfully, putting down the redhead’s drink in front of her before sitting down.

“If I’m asked.” The beta shrugged, taking a sip of her drink immediately.

“I’m going to remember that one.” Tony smiled, placing his and Bruce’s drinks on the table before sitting between the two deltas. “We are definitely having a dance later on.”

The drinks kept on coming and the omega was sure he was ten times more drunk than last night in half the time. But two more people were buying him drinks. He had gotten up to dance with Clint god knows how long ago and he was having the time of his life. The older wolf stumbled over to the table, looking over at the redhead with a cheeky grin.

“Coming to dance?” He offered out a hand, grinning wide.

She took it gratefully before looking at Bruce, holding out her hand for him to come too. He declined like he had done to Tony last night which made both wolves frown.

“Be back soon.” The female smiled before being dragged off by the omega.

Tony led the beta over to where Clint was doing some dumb dance moves that _“all the kids are doing these days”_. The omega failed to hide his laughter as Nat looked at him as if the delta had just grown another head. The omega honestly thought the delta looked like a massive twat, his drunken state not helping his grace and almost made him knock out a poor woman to which he repeatedly apologised to.

Natasha and Tony laughed at the archer as they danced to the beat of the song playing. The place had a mixture of new and old songs, which Tony was grateful for because at least he knew some songs. Although most newer songs didn’t have much lyrics or were too hard to decipher in his drunken state. The trio danced to a couple more songs before it changed to something the omega didn’t like. Scrunching up his nose he grabbed Natasha’s and Clint’s hands, both looking confused as he dragged them off the other end of the dance floor and out of the back door to the smoking area outside.

“I needed to get away from that shit, and I need a smoke.” Tony huffed, looking at the two wolves’ surprised expressions. “I’m a social smoker. I’ve been partying since I was twelve with people way older than me. Most of them smoked at least… so I just joined in after a couple of years of being around them. I don’t do half the shit I used to but the need to smoke while drinking has never left.”

Tony groaned as he patted his pockets, realising he didn’t bring any cigarettes with him, again. He had forgotten yesterday too and was determined to get one this time.

“I’ll be right back.” The brunette smiled before going over to a group of people, turning on the omega charm noticing they were shifters before asking if anyone had a cigarette and a lighter. A female alpha stepped forward, letting him take one from the box and use a lighter. “Thank you so much.” He gratefully took one out before taking the lighter too.

“Most of my pack smokes, I don’t. I always bring spares in case someone forgets.” The alpha spoke as Tony lit up his cigarette and took a drag. She had bleach blonde hair and forest green eyes that were welcoming, her red lips curving up into a smile.

“You’re an angel.” Tony smiled, waving goodbye as he left to join Natasha and Clint. “Want a drag?” He offered, looking between the pair.

//Natasha shook her head no. Clint looked hesitant before also declining. Bucky was also a social smoker and had offered before, he had always declined. But the delta had always been curious. The omega shrugged, taking another drag before glancing over at the pack where he had gotten the cigarette from. They were talking and giving the occasional glance over to the omega, making him nervous. Subconsciously, Tony shuffled towards Natasha and Clint, for safety.

“You okay?” The redhead asked, having smelt Tony’s nervousness, turning away from the human she was talking to.

Tony nodded, flicking the ends of the cigarette before taking a final drag. “Sometimes people make me nervous. Guess it’s an omega thing.” The omega put out the cigarette before putting it into the bins designed for them. “Let’s dance again, yeah?”

Just before the trio managed to get inside, Tony felt a hand around his wrist before it was pulling him away from the other two.

“Hey! Get off me!” Tony struggled against the grip, looking up to who had grabbed him. It was a male alpha who he noticed being from the pack that he had taken a cigarette from.

“Come on, little omega. Don’t reject it. Come back with me.” He was blonde and had blue eyes, like Steve but he wasn’t anything like him. His scent wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t as welcoming and amazing as Steve’s. This alpha wasn’t as attractive and would be okay for a one-night stand, but the omega wasn’t interested.

“No! Get off me.” His response made the alpha growl, tugging harder on Tony. “You’re hurting me.”

“Let him go!” It was Clint. The wolf had rushed up to the pair, Natasha at his side.

“Back off, he’s mine.” That was all it took before Clint punched the alpha in the jaw.

The blonde stumbled back, pulling on Tony before letting go of his wrist and letting the omega fall to the floor. He was between the two wolves, both growling at one another as he looked up at them. Taking a shaky breath, the omega crawled away from them unnoticed just as another beta, a brunette male, joined the alpha’s side, squaring up to Clint. Natasha was soon at the delta’s side, glaring down at the other two with “The Stare” that could make anyone, shifter or not, wet themselves. But neither of them stepped down. The alpha lunged at Clint, who stumbled back. The delta was still quite drunk but had managed to avoid being punched in the face. Nat had taken on the male beta who looked like he was going to go for Clint whilst he was focusing on the alpha. This was all going downhill very quickly.

The blonde female alpha from earlier had made her way over to Tony, crouching down and looking him over, her eyes apologetic. “I am so sorry, I don’t know why he’s acting this way. Are you okay? I’m going to speak to him, I promise… I’m Brooke by the way.”

“I-I’m fine.” The brunette was taken aback as the female alpha helped him up, dusting him off.

They both glanced over at the four wolves that were fighting. It was lucky they were still in their human forms or else things could have been worse as security approached them. Eventually, the security team pulled the fighters apart and pulled them around the side of the smoking area to the exit. Tony and Brooke followed them as they were shoved out of the club and told they were banned.

//“This place is shit anyway!” Natasha called, flipping off the security as they had their backs turned before doing the same to the alpha and beta she had just fought with as they walked down the street.

“I’ll put an arrow through your head next time!” Clint shouted at the two wolves as Natasha put an arm around him. “You don’t touch our omega!”

Tony blushed fiercely at the comment. _Our_ omega. It stuck in his head as he approached the two agents that stuck up for him. He noticed that Brooke had gone over to her alpha and beta, shouting at them both as she dragged them off.

“Sorry, Tony.” The omega looked at Nat. Her hair was ruffled, and she had a few scratch marks on her face and neck. Clint was in no better shape, no doubt he was going to have a bruise in the morning.

“For what? Defending my honour? Let’s go dance somewhere else to forget those assholes.” It was a shame because Brooke seemed genuinely nice, but at least he had Nat and Clint to back him up. “I want this night to end on a high.”

“I’ve texted Bruce.” The redhead grinned as they made their way across the street to a club named Aurora’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about Bruce! I just didn't want him to get into a fight because you know, anger and all.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm posting the two together.
> 
> I love this chapter and pretty much all the chapters I've written after this one so far.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you again!

“Steve-o!”

Steve grumbled, hearing his drunk deltas voice on the other end of the phone call. He had been sleeping until the call woke him up.

“What do you want, Barton?” The alpha sighed, sitting up in his bed.

“Um. We went on an adventure and now we’re lost.” The archer slurred, very drunk. 

“Where’s Bruce?” The alpha ran a hand over his face, yawning.

“Not on the adventure?”

Steve swears that he’s going to kill Clint one day. 

“Can you come and get us?” The archer spoke up again. 

“What about Bruce? Isn’t he looking for you?” Steve couldn’t help but think about the poor delta trying to find them, panicked and desperate. He was surprised he hadn’t had a call.

“We want you, Stevie!” That was Natasha.

“Where are you?” The blonde climbed out of bed, putting the phone on speaker before slipping on a plain tee, jumper and some joggers. 

“The forest.” 

_That’s helpful_ , Steve thought. 

“What was the last club you were at?” 

“Aurora’s.” 

“Okay. Stay where you are, and I’ll track you down. I’m going to call Bruce then I’ll call you back.” 

“Okay, Steve. Love you.” Nat shouted, dragging out the last word.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re both disasters.”

Hanging up on Clint, Steve sighed, noticing he had a missed call from Bruce. He called the delta back, who picked up immediately.

“I’m so sorry Steve. I wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t an emergency, but I’ve lost them!” Bruce was in a panic. “I got a text from Clint saying ‘we’re going on an adventure’ after watching them go dance in Aurora’s. I tried finding them, but I couldn’t. I called multiple times, but no one picked up. I just got one text from Nat saying, ‘no cheating’. I think they think I’m playing a game.”

Steve barely managed to take in the delta’s rushed words. “Calm down Bruce. It’s okay, Clint’s called me. He wants me to get them.” Steve sighed. “You get back home and sleep. You need it after putting up with the drunk murder twins alone.”

“Okay, but Steve, you know that-”

“I said it’s fine, Bruce. Get home. I can handle them.” Steve hung up before the scientist could get another word in.

The alpha made his way downstairs, waving at Bucky and Sam who had just come back from a mission and grabbed his keys. Making his way to one of the few cars the packed owned, he unlocked it and climbed in. He buckled in and started the car before making the twenty-minute drive to Aurora’s. Steve parked the car next to the club and started to walk into the nearest part of the woodland. He picked up Clint’s scent quickly considering the alpha hadn’t shifted and it had started to get stronger as he moved closer. Steve got out his phone, calling Clint’s number again, thankful when the delta picked up.

“Come find us, Stevie!” Clint laughed down the phone.

This wasn’t the first-time members of the pack, Clint especially, ran off whilst drunk on a night out. It was always a game, but there’d normally be a group to look for them. Bruce, Loki and the alpha stayed sober, with the latter two sometimes having one or two drinks but never a lot. Steve had only been drunk once whilst in this pack and other times just remained a little bit merry or sober. The other members of the pack would party all night if the three didn’t drag them home.

“Clint. You need to stay where you are. Or else I won’t be able to get you.”

“Where are you Steve?”

“Trying to find your ass. Stay put or else someone else will be finding your body in the forest.”

He heard Nat laugh down the phone, no doubt Clint would be pouting. They couldn’t be far at all. Clint’s scent, the one he decided to focus on, was very strong now. Natasha was still laughing down the line until it cut off. The blonde looked down at his phone, cursing at the fact he’d been hung upon. The archer was on thin ice with the alpha’s patience.

“Rogers!” Steve’s head snapped up to the direction of the drunken call of his name, spotting three figures running towards him. 

Two of them were unquestionably Clint and Natasha but Steve couldn’t make out the other one. That was until they came closer and the alpha’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. It was the omega, again.

“He’s come to rescue us!” Clint cheered, jumping on Steve. The delta was lucky that the blonde had caught him just in time, as he was a bit (very) preoccupied looking at the omega.

“I- Clint. What on Earth are you doing out here?” The alpha lowered his packmate back into the floor, tone stern.

“Adventure! Tony has never ever been on an adventure with a pack before. How sad is that?” The archer gestured to the omega, completely disregarding Steve’s glare.

“It wasn’t a good idea to go out drunk though, was it?” Steve was using his alpha voice, hoping it would make the three wolves pay attention as he looked over them. “Bruce was very worried about you all. You know better than to run off.”

All three let out whines of apology, looking sorry for themselves.

“Come on, let’s get you all back home.” 

Steve would normally walk ahead of the lower-ranking wolves, shifter etiquette and all, but he wanted to make sure he could keep an eye on all of them. Clint and Natasha had linked arms as they drunkenly tried to skip together. He’d never seen the pair so ungraceful as long as he’d known them. They’d been drunk before but never this bad. But as far as the alpha was aware, they’d never spent so much time with an omega before and a part of them are known for their love of fun, mischief and partying.

Tony was just a few places in front of the alpha, laughing at the two agents before laughing at himself as he tripped over a rock. Steve took a deep breath before speeding up to catch up to the smaller male, smiling at him softly. 

“Hi.” 

_Great start_ , Steve thought to himself.

“I’m, um, Steve.”

“Hi, Um Steve.” Tony was smirking at having been able to tease the alpha so easily, causing a light blush to cover the taller male’s cheeks. “I’m Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tony.” Steve took note of the smaller male’s shivering form. He was only in a dress shirt and it was cold out. “Here.” Steve stopped, taking off his jumper before handing it over to the brunette.

“Oh.” A blush had spread across the wolf’s cheeks as he stopped too, taking the jumper and sliding it on over his head. “I lost my jacket earlier… Thank you.” The omega stepped closer, hesitantly, before standing up on his tiptoes to kiss the alpha’s cheek.

“I-I. You’re welcome.” Steve bit his lip, blushing too as he looked into the omega’s eyes, unable to break away.

“Oii! Love birds, let's get moving!” Clint shouted at the two, which caused them both to look away from one another, the redness of their cheeks only worsening.

Steve managed to get back to the car without making another fool out of himself or losing any of the three drunk wolves. Natasha and Clint started to argue over the passenger seat before the alpha cut in, fed up of the two already.

“Both of you in the back, Tony can sit upfront.”

“That’s not fair! You’re biased!” The archer threw his hands in the air but climbed into the back nevertheless.

“Barton.” The blonde gave a warning growl as he got into the driver’s seat and buckled in. Natasha and Tony also got into the car and buckled themselves in as Steve backed out of the parking space. “SHIELD HQ, right Tony?”

“He’s coming to ours, Stevie. We’re having a sleepover!” The archer leaned forward in his seat, grinning wide.

“Oh no, Tony has to go home. You lot have had enough fun tonight.” The alpha shook his head, briefly looking over at the three wolves that had pouts. “No ganging up on me, this isn’t fair.”

The blonde took another look at Tony as he stopped at a red light, the omega’s big brown eyes staring into the alpha’s own. His jumper was far too big on the omega, giving him sweater paws that made him so adorable it should be illegal.

“Please, Steve? I don’t like to be alone when drunk.” And damn, Steve was whipped.

“I- okay. Fine. You can stay in the spare room.” Steve pulled off as the light turned green.

Clint made a whipping noise from the back seat, causing the beta beside him to burst out laughing. Clint was quickly becoming a dead-man and the alpha’s rage at the delta would have been able to be smelt by all in the car. The blonde took a deep breath, ignoring the two in the back as he focused on driving.

“Also, Tony likes to cuddle.” The delta’s smirk widened, knowing exactly what he was doing to his alpha.

It took everything in the blonde to not crash the car as he launched himself at his two packmates who were making his life hell right now.

“That’s Steve’s night sorted,” Natasha replied making highly inappropriate hand gestures, making the two wolves laugh even more in the backseat as the alpha and omega blushed.

“You know what, Romanoff.” It was an empty threat that would have done nothing even if it wasn’t.

Steve had somehow managed to survive the journey home and hadn’t killed anyone. But the night wasn’t over yet and both of his packmates, Clint especially, were still pushing their luck as they sang love songs to the alpha and omega. The alpha eventually got the two agents in the house and upstairs to their beds, telling them to be quiet because of the others in the house. Sam and Bucky were still up, hearing them talk in the kitchen, so he didn’t have to worry about them being woken up. Thor could sleep through a storm passing right through their house, so it was only Bruce and Loki he’d have to apologise to in the morning. Or let them get their revenge by disturbing the two hungover wolves.

Leading the omega to the spare room, Bucky poked his head out of the kitchen door and looked between the pair with a raised eyebrow. Steve mouthed the word “later” to him, his beta nodding before going back into the kitchen. Once he made sure Tony was okay, he’d explain everything to the pair.

Opening the door to the room he gently led the omega inside, a hand on the small of his back. The room was simple, almost empty as it was barely used. Steve let Tony go over to the bed on his own before looking back out the door.

“I’ll leave you to get to bed, I’m going to check on the others.” Steve had been focusing out the door and turned around to look at the omega and gulped.

Tony’s shirt and jeans had been thrown on the floor along with his shoes, but he still wore the alpha’s jumper. He’d taken it off to put it back on again. The brunette sat on the bed, and looked up at Steve, holding out a sweater pawed hand for the blonde.

“Cuddles?”

_Fuck, Clint wasn’t joking,_ Steve thought.

“I-I.” The alpha was stuck, his brain could have literally been broken by the one word.

“Please?” Tony looked up at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and the alpha almost melted.

He shut the door before with his foot before toeing off his shoes and taking off his shirt and joggers, leaving him in his boxers. He moved his and Tony’s shoes away from the bed and neatly folded their clothes on the chest of draws. Tony was watching the alpha the whole time but had shuffled up onto the bed and slipped inside by the time Steve was finished and grinned up at him once the alpha made his way over. The brunette patted the spot next to him, giggling softly when the blonde climbed into the bed.

The omega snuggled into the alpha, an arm draping over the larger male’s torso before letting out a yawn. “Thanks… Um Steve.”

Once again that night, Steve’s cheeks reddened, resisting to run a hand through the omega’s locks. “You’re welcome, Tony.”

~

Tony groaned, his head was killing him. It was so much worse than yesterday. He hated himself for drinking so much again. Two nights in a row was far too much for the omega to handle. Tony sucked in a breath before opening his eyes, whining quietly at the bright light. That’s when he felt it, someone shifting behind him before wrapping an arm around his waist, their face nuzzling into the back of his neck. The omega sniffed, smelling the scent of an alpha… the blonde… Steve. Tony gasped, sitting up from the bed before holding onto his head and groaning as he got a headrush, the alpha’s arm sliding down over his lap.

“Fuck.” The omega muttered, his head throbbing and glanced down at Steve who was still asleep, trying to recall what happened last night.

There was dancing, lots of dancing and laughing. Maybe an argument? No, a fight. Clint and Natasha got into a fight because of Tony… For Tony? He couldn’t remember that much. The brunette rested his head in his hands. He couldn’t help but think what an idiot he must have been last night. Tony bit his lip, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle back into the alpha and sleep the rest of the day away. But the omega knew better than that.

The mechanic managed to wiggle away from the blonde and out of the bed. He spotted his clothes and shoes and grabbed them, slipping on his jeans and shoes before looking down at the jumper he was wearing. The scent of the alpha was so strong on it and he just couldn’t take it off, instead, he bunched up his shirt and walked to the door, poking his head out the door and sniffing.

He heard a familiar voice that belonged to Bruce from the room across the hall and that’s when last night’s memories started to come back, a lot less hazy. Steve, the alpha he’d been going on about to Bruce, Clint and Natasha, was _their_ alpha. He’d gone home with them last night and had gotten the alpha to cuddle with him. Tony let out a quiet whine at the idiot he was. If the earth was to open up and swallow him whole right now, he’d be eternally grateful right now.

Sniffling and looking up and down the hall, Tony stepped out, being as quiet as possible as he tiptoed to the door. He was hoping that he wouldn’t get caught by anyone or they caught his smell. The omega managed to sneak out of the front door, closing it as slowly and quietly as possible behind him, hissing at the bright sunlight of the outside.

“JARVIS… Where am I?” Tony glanced down at his watch, pressing the button to activate the AI.

“You’re twenty minutes out from the edge of the city, Sir. It’s a thirty-minute drive back to SHIELD HQ.” The AI responded.

Tony weighed up his options. Either he ran back to SHIELD as a wolf, scaring a load of humans and potentially getting himself in a lot of trouble. He could wait and try and call for a taxi with no cash on him or he would have to give the walk of shame back inside in front of everyone and see if he could get a lift back home. He didn’t want to do any, especially the last one. However, his options were answered when the front door opened and closed behind him.

Tony turned around, fully expecting to see Bruce standing there, but instead it was Steve. The omega blushed, looking down at the ground immediately, refusing to look the alpha in the eyes. After a moment of silence, Steve was the one to speak up.

“Are you okay? Do you want to come in for some breakfast?” The blonde asked, making the omega look up but not directly at the alpha.

“I-I’m good. I have a lunch date- n-not _date_ in that way, with a good friend of mine. I haven’t seen her in a while and we were just going for a catch-up and I think I’m going to be late. I was just wondering where I was, so I could get back and-”

Tony’s ramblings were cut off by the alpha. “Tony, it’s okay. I can give you a ride back to SHIELD.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Tony asked, looking up at the man who shook his head.

“I wouldn’t mind if you come back for dinner or something too... It would be nice.” The blonde gave a shy smile before going back inside to get his car keys.

Tony stood frozen for a minute.

_Was that a date?_ He thought to himself, looking up as the door opened again.

Tony shook the thought away as Steve walked over, showing him to a car. He was Bruce’s friend and just invited him over for that, there was nothing more between the two.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to understand he deserves to be loved and happy, and maybe he starts to realise that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. It's been so hot here in England lately that I haven't been up to writing, just moping around and crying.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone.
> 
> Also, I put // again because a character is going to be talking about a sensitive topic to some (mentions of abuse, hints at sexual harassment and rape, panic attacks, anxiety and depression etc.) so feel free to skip over that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this book, I love seeing the hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments increase each day. I love the comments I receive too. Thank you, everyone.

“So, are you going to dinner?” Pepper asked, twiddling her chopsticks.

Tony and Pepper went for lunch at a nearby sushi bar. Pepper had overhead a few agents talking about the place and had suggested it to her fellow omega. Although Tony’s favourite wasn’t fish, he didn’t mind it and thought it would be nice to try it with his friend.

“I-I think so.” Tony was unsure. Honestly, he had no idea. This was big. 

The alpha he was embarrassingly gushing about to Bruce, Clint and Natasha last night was _their_ alpha and the omega hasn’t quite wrapped his head around it. He had befriended three of the members of The Avengers Pack and developed a major crush on their alpha and had got to cuddle with him last night. He had known about the famous pack a few years back when he was in his own. They had formed around five years ago and were known for being a highly successful pack that helped shifters and took down troublesome packs.

He just had to go off with the two drunk wolves, gushing about their alpha and probably embarrassed himself loads in front of the male that picked them up. Clint and Natasha constantly made comments about him and Steve, teasing them both and making the alpha angry and very uncomfortable. Tony’s embarrassment never subsided upon realising that he stayed at their house, slept in the blonde’s arms and then he got asked to come to dinner upon trying to sneak out. Steve had dropped him off at SHIELD and didn’t say anything about Tony wearing and keeping his jumper if he noticed.

“I mean, Bruce is amazing. I get along really well with him. Then he introduced me to Clint and Natasha and they’re great too… when they’re not being imitating. Well, Natasha anyway.” The male continued. “But this is their pack and their alpha… and I had to go make a massive tit out of myself.”

“Not for the first time.” Tony glared at the other omega. “But he invited you. Himself.” The redhead reminded him.

“Because I’m Bruce’s friend. It won’t be anything else.” 

Tony had completely ignored their short time in the woods. It was just a little error, Steve hadn’t meant it to be anything more than him accepting Tony not to be a threat. Or, that’s what the omega was telling himself to stop getting his hopes up. He hadn’t told anyone about it and didn’t plan to, hoping the alpha had done and would do the same too.

“Or he’s interested in you.”

The brunette snorted. “A hot, young, male alpha like him interested in me? Next joke, Pepper.”

“You’re a catch, Tony.”

The male snorted again, stabbing his sushi with a chopstick.

“I’m serious Tony. Don’t put yourself down so much, you’re amazing. Alpha’s don’t invite non-pack members into their territory without a meaning.” The female omega shrugged, picking up her glass and bringing it to her lips. “And he let you keep his jumper, which _you_ are still wearing by the way, and cuddled you all night.” Tony may have not told her about the two of them exchanging numbers too, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t kill her.

“And the meaning is that I’m Bruce’s friend and I was drunk and cold. He was just making sure I was okay.”

“For a genius, you’re pretty dumb.”

Smirking, Tony picked up a sushi roll from his plate before throwing it at the redhead, watching it hit her shoulder and land on the floor. He took a glance at the chef, thankful that he wasn’t watching the two wolves, so he wouldn’t be offended by Tony throwing his food.

“You’re such a child.”

He was cut off before he could reply.

“Tony?”

The male turned upon hearing his name, a female alpha walked over. She looked so familiar, but he couldn’t remember where from.

“It’s me, Brooke, from last night.”

“Oh, Brooke! Hi!” Tony smiled, adjusting in his seat as more of the fragments of last night’s memory fell into place. “Brooke, this is Pepper, my best friend. Pepper, this is Brooke. We met last night.”

Pepper looked over at the alpha, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I wanted to apologise again for that, I’m glad I found you.” The female smiled apologetically. “My brother, he started his rut this morning. Two weeks early… He must have been in the early stages last night. If we had known, we wouldn’t have come out. I’m so sorry about what happened, Tony.”

A shifter going into rut or heat was something else entirely. They were in a pure-animalistic rage, the need to mate and reproduce was so strong that even the most ethically abiding shifter would lose all sense of morals. The alpha shouldn’t have been out, let alone consuming alcohol, but if he was two weeks early than expected it wouldn’t have been his fault. A wolf can’t completely control their emotions and actions at the very early stages, normally around twenty-four hours before, when a heat or rut begins. The male from last night would have smelt Tony, an unmated omega and would have felt the need to mate him.

“Oh.” Tony frowned, biting his lip.

“I hope you can forgive me, and my brother when he’s in a better state of mind. He’s not a bad wolf, I know he would want to apologise to you. You’re lucky that you had members of your pack to help you out.”

“They’re not my pack.” Brooke gave a confused look at the omega’s statement, but he cut in before she could question him further. “Did you want to sit with us?”

The alpha nodded before turning around to beckon someone over.

“This is my mate and omega, Tammi.” The blonde smiled, taking the omega’s hand as they sat down.

The dark-skinned omega bit her lip nervously, giving a small wave. Her dark brown eyes were just as warm and kind as her mates, though held a lot of shyness too. Brooke sat between Tony and her omega, adjusting her mate’s black ringlet curls that had fallen to cover her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tammi.” Tony smiled at the newcomer.

“H-hello,” Tammi spoke softly. The omega was incredibly shy and nervous, leaning closer to her alpha for support and protection.

“Right, Brooke, you’re a mated alpha. Can you please try and convince this” Pepper began, circling her chopsticks around Tony’s face, leaning over the bench so she could see the alpha “mess of an omega, who is very clearly interested in an alpha that _does_ like him back, to accept the man’s offer for dinner and see it as a date.”

“You’re being courted?” The blonde alpha asked, looking at Tony dead in the eyes.

“Well, no, not exactly. I-I mean I’d like to, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“He invited you to his house for dinner, Tony! He wants you to get to know his pack!” The redhead was on the verge of shouting at the brunette and shaking some sense into him.

“He’s invited you to his house and you’re not even courting yet?” Brooke looked surprised.

“See! From an actual alpha. He let Tony stay at his too last night and cuddled him because this alpha is clearly attracted in him too. They cuddled.”

“If you really like this alpha, please go to dinner.”

“Listen to this alpha Tony, she knows.”

Just like that, Pepper’s phone started beeping, indicating that she had to return to work. She shot Tony an apologetic smile.

“I have to go, but we can arrange to meet up later in the week, yes?” The redhead spoke as she stood, dropping a few notes onto the bench. “It was nice to meet you, Brooke, I hope you can convince him to see Steve again. Tammi, I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk.”

Pepper gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and ran a hand through his hair. “Please do this. You deserve to be happy.”

Tony didn’t reply, not knowing how he could anyway. For an omega, he was never good with feelings, other shifters, and emotions. He tended to hide away from them all. He wasn’t good with other’s either, he was always uncomfortable when anyone in the Stark pack, especially children, were upset. As an omega, Tony was supposed to be the one to comfort another pack member, to cheer them up and help them with their problems, but he was never like that. He’d rather be tinkering away in his workshop, his own space that his dad made sure he had, listening to rock music at full blast and hiding from anyone until he wanted social interaction.

Tony watched sadly as his friend walked away before staring at the table and pushing his food away, suddenly not hungry.

“Are you okay?” Brooke asked, breaking the silence.

Tony shrugged. “Fine, just miss getting to hang out with her all the time.”

When they were pups, and Pepper was big enough, her and Tony were rarely seen apart. The two were best of friends and did almost everything together. It was even worse when Rhodey got thrown into the mix, as he was older and did “cooler older wolf things” with the two of them. Tony was always more of the child between them, despite being three years older, and got them into a lot of trouble growing up. Most omegas would get left behind once they matured if they weren’t the alpha’s child or mate, but Howard kept Pepper around as an assistant. She was much smarter than her job, and should have been doing more in Howard’s business, but was unable to move up because of her omega status. But he was still thankful she was around until Stane came along that is.

Brooke smiled sadly. “I’m just going toilet and then we can talk, yeah?” She kissed Tammi’s cheek before leaving the two omegas alone.

Tammi had only spoken one word and Tony knew she was nervous and shy. There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding them and the brunette wanted to say something, anything, to the omega that was sat with him, but he had no idea what.

“W-what's his name?” Tammi asked out of nowhere, looking over, but not directly, at Tony.

“What?”

“The alpha you like.” Tammi moved off her stool and sat on the one right next to Tony’s, where her mate was sat just before.

“Steve… His name is Steve.” Tony smiled, thinking about the beautiful blonde alpha.

“A-and you like him, yes? A lot.”

“So much.” Tony bit his lip. “But I just… I can’t…” The male didn’t know how to explain it.

“Put yourself at risk of being in another pack in case it goes wrong again?”

//Tony looked up at the female sitting beside him in shock. She was now looking directly at Tony, her deep brown eyes full of understanding.

“My previous pack was horrible, they had many omegas there and would abuse them constantly. My alpha mistreated me and mated with me without my consent… I was attacked daily by my alpha who was supposed to be my mate.” Tammi continued, lifting her shirt a little to show the scars across her stomach, similar to the male’s own. “Another pack raided our house one time, they rescued all of the omegas that were still alive, including me. They took us to SHIELD, where you are too, right?”

Tony only nodded and waited for the omega to continue her story.

“I-I had selective mutism at the time, I couldn’t speak to any shifters except a few omegas and some humans, due to my traumatic time being around alphas and betas… I was also diagnosed with depression and anxiety, I had frequent panic attacks which could happen at any time, anything could have triggered them. One time I had one in the toilets, I was alone, and I thought I was going to die, but then someone was there to help me, it was Brooke. She helped me through my attack and took me back to the hospital building just behind SHIELD. Even though I couldn’t speak to her, she visited every day for weeks, even if we just sat in silence for hours. Eventually, after a few months, we would have whole conversations on note pads, I just couldn’t believe how kind this alpha was to me and one day, as she was leaving, I just said, “thank you”, subconsciously on my own. Brooke didn’t make a big deal about it, but the smile on her face said everything. After she left, I realised after knowing her for six months, I was falling in love and it caused me to have a panic attack, the biggest one since I was rescued.”

Tammi paused, playing with her bracelets and taking a deep breath before continuing.

“I had no idea what to do, I had to get rid of these feelings. I couldn’t fall in love with an alpha… what if I was mistreated again? I drove myself crazy, but I just couldn’t push the feelings away no matter how hard I wanted to. But then a friend reminded me that I deserve to be happy.” She smiled at Tony, his mind automatically going to Pepper.

“I was so scared of telling Brooke how I felt but managed to, out loud. She cried so much, and I was scared that I had ruined everything, but she had returned my feelings. Now I have a new pack, an amazing one with an even better alpha who loves and cares for me. What they did to me and other omegas too, I won’t ever forget it and it. I am still nervous around higher-ranking wolves but I’m so much better than what I was because I opened my heart and took the opportunity to have a better life.”

Tony was in tears as he leant over to hug the other omega, her eyes also watering at her own story.

//“No one is forcing you, but your friend is right, you deserve to be happy. If you think Steve can give you that happiness, then you should at least give it a shot. You’ll only regret it if you don’t.”

Tony nodded as he pulled away from their embrace, wiping his eyes. “Thank you, Tammi.”

Brooke returned to the teary-eyed omegas, looking between them, worried. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Just allergies.” Tony shrugged a little. “I have to get back to work, but you two have a nice lunch… I’ll give you my number so we could meet up another time?”

Brooke nodded, taking out her phone. She wanted to ask more questions but let it slide as the two exchanged numbers. “I’ll text you Tammi’s too. We can have a group chat!”

Tony laughed and paid for his and Pepper’s meal before giving a hug to both females. Brooke was surprised at first but happily hugged the brunette back before joining her mate at the table once more as the male omega left the happy couple.

Tony went straight back to his work, Tammi’s words still stuck in his mind as he thought about the blue-eyed blonde that had him so hooked. Time flew by and by the time Tony had stopped to get a drink, it was already dark out.

“JARVIS… What’s the time?” Tony’s glasses lit up on command.

“01:04 am, Sir.”

Tony cursed, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses.

“Okay, time to stop.” Tony finished up and tidied up his space, knowing Bruce would kill him if he left it as he would have done normally.

In a way, he was excited to get his own workshop so he could leave the place a mess and not care about it. Of course, having Bruce around was fun and he loved to push the delta’s buttons, but they were going to be right next door to one another with a connecting door, it’s not like they’d be floors or even buildings apart.

The omega walked back into his room and grabbed his phone. He looked down at Steve’s number, nervous. Of course, Steve hadn’t texted him either, so it was a possibility that he wasn’t interested and was just being polite to Tony.

_You deserve to be happy._ Pepper’s and Tammi’s words stuck in his head.

Taking the plunge, Tony formed a text and sent it to the alpha before he could talk himself out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I am in no way defending any type of sexual harassment. Most people who have read fics with shifter's or A/B/O dynamics know that in most cases a heat/rut makes the person unable to think properly. I am not defending Brooke's brother's actions, but his animalistic side was in control there. He will be making another appearance and he isn't a bad person.
> 
> Also, I love Tammi. She is a sweetie and I need to protect her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some texts and Tony bonding with his friends while Steve is trolled with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shorter chapter this time but it's lighthearted, especially after that deleted Endgame footage came out today. Man my heart. I didn't think I could cry at anything else to do with that movie.
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm getting close to finishing the first book now and I really want to write the final chapter and start on the second one.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to ask me anything or just wants a general chit chat my twitter user is @UFookinLousah in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> Tony's texts are in bold, Steve's texts are in bold italic

Steve had a problem. He couldn’t stop talking to Tony. Their texts were almost constant. From the moment he woke up to when he went to sleep. At first, the texts were sweet and friendly, but they had gotten flirtier over the past two weeks since Tony sent the first text. They had also begun to talk over the phone each night, sometimes Steve fell asleep whilst still on call but had woken up to a good night text from the omega anyway.

Steve’s phone had pinged again from inside his locker, indicating another text that could have been from none other than the omega himself. Steve was currently sparring with Thor to get some training in before the next mission they were sent on. He was a tiny bit distracted and was trying to finish as soon as possible so he could text Tony back.

“Maybe we should cut the sparing short today?” Thor offered, looking over at the lockers before looking at the alpha wolf.

“I’m fine, Thor. I can do this all day.” The wolf shrugged.

“I said I would spend lunch with Loki today. It is approaching noon and I would like to be washed and changed before then.”

Steve’s phone pinged again for the fourth time which caused him to sigh with a nod. “Okay. Thank you, Thor.”

Both made their way to the lockers, the feline shifter patting the wolf’s shoulder before heading off to the showers. Steve immediately opened his locker and took out his phone and water bottle. Taking a chug of water, the alpha wolf read over the texts.

**Good luck with your training**

**I’m cheering you on [GIF]**

**Go Stevie go**

**I have realised that you are training and I’m probably being annoying**

Another messaged pinged through.

**I hope this isn’t the only thing that gets you hot and sweaty ;)**

Steve blushed fiercely, trying not to think too much about the omega being a different reason why he was hot and sweaty. There had been a few times where Tony had sent a few suggestive texts and each time he reacted in the same way. Last time it was in front of Bucky, which had the beta laughing so hard he fell off the couch as the alpha tried to hide his embarrassment and semi-hardon.

**_I can think of a few other things_ **

Steve replied to the text before putting his phone and bottle back in his locker and taking out his towel and spare clothes. This was going to be a long shower.

~

“It’s tonight... isn’t it?” Sam looked over at Clint and Bucky who were sitting at the island table. The trio had been trying to get the alpha’s attention for some time now but had resorted to teasing comments, but the blonde was too busy texting to notice.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” The alpha finally looked up at the three who began to laugh.

“We’ve only been trying to get your attention for the last half an hour.” Bucky grinned at the alpha’s blush. “Oh, we know you’re hung up on lover boy right now, carry on. You’ll be no use to the conversation anyway.”

“You can’t be mean to him tonight.” Steve looked up from his phone as it pinged again.

They had finally found time for Tony to come over and have dinner. Either Tony was too busy with a project or the pack had a mission, but they managed to get a free evening, on Steve’s night to cook too, so at least he was in control there. The alpha was just hoping they wouldn’t have to be sent on an emergency mission.

“I’m serious. And no fighting at the table either.” He looked between the three before looking down at the text on his screen, just as another text came through.

**Clint’s harmless.**

**I don’t know about the others, but I can handle them.**

Steve had been warning Tony about his pack, especially Clint and Bucky. The amount of teasing he had received had tripled and he didn’t want to scare off the omega.

**_I just need to make sure they won’t hurt you_ **

“Steve, we wouldn’t dream of being mean to Tony.” Bucky grinned. “It’s you we’re going to wind up.”

“I hate you all.”

**Big strong alpha has come to protect me**

**_We both know you don’t need it_ **

****

**That’s true. I could take you on**

**_Lies. You’d break if I sat on you_ **

****

**That’s why I sit on you**

**Preferably your dick**

**Or face**

“Steve’s getting sexted again.” Bucky burst out laughing at his alpha’s red face as each text appeared on the alpha's screen.

**If you’re into that**

“Really?” Sam’s eyebrows rose, looking at the alpha as Clint tried to peer at Steve’s phone.

**I am just to let you know**

“I gotta go.” The alpha stumbled over his words, holding his phone close to his chest as he left the room, the three packmates laughing.

This omega was going to be the death of him.

~

“This is an emergency Pepper!” Tony whined, phone against his ear as he stomped his foot like a child.

“Helping you choose an outfit for a meal is a two, actually, more like a one. We agreed, three or higher and I’ll make an excuse to leave.”

“It’s a ten!”

“The highest is five.”

“This is a ten!”

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“No, wait, Pepper.”

“The blue one. Bye Tony.” With that, Pepper hung up.

“But what blue one?” The brunette groaned, dropping his phone onto the bed as he looked over at his outfit choices for tonight.

He had managed to cut it down to three choices and was hoping that Pepper would help him choose between the three outfits. All which were different shades of blue waistcoats with different shirts and ties. Tony grabbed his phone again and snapped a picture of the three choices and sent it to the ‘Queenzzz’ group chat that Brooke had set up.

**{Queen Tony}: Pepper is being mean and not helping me choose an outfit for tonight :(** **[image]**

**{Queen Pepper}: I said the blue one!**

**{Queen Tony}: WHICH BLUE ONE POPPER!**

**{Queen Tony}: PEPPER****

**{Queen Brooke}: POPPER SSKSKSK**

**{Queen Brooke changed the name of Queen Pepper to Queen Popper}**

**{Queen Brooke}: :’D :’D [GIF]**

**{Queen Tony}: SKSJSKSJ**

**{Queen Popper}: I hate you**

**{Queen Brooke}: Did you just keyboard smash? Eye-**

**{Queen Popper changed the nickname of Queen Brooke to Queen Broke}**

**{Queen Popper changed the nickname of Queen Tony to Queen Tiny}**

**{Queen Tiny}: I’m down with the kids**

**{Queen Tiny}: I AM NOT SMALL**

**{Queen Broke}: Accurate Popper. I have like $3.14 in my bank right now**

**{Queen Tiny}: Can’t relate**

**{Queen Broke}: Piss off short ass**

**{Queen Tiny}: Suck a dick peasant**

**{Queen Broke}: Eww no thanks**

**{Queen Tiny}: NOW CAN WE GET BACK TO THE ISSUE HERE**

**{Queen Popper}: If we went through all of your issues we’d be here until we were 80**

**{Queen Broke}: For you guys, right? So around mid-30s for me and Tams**

**{Queen Popper}: HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!**

**{Queen Broke}: Idk like 70**

**{Queen Tiny}: GUYSSSSS**

**{Queen Tammi}: I like the navy blue and black one.**

**{Queen Tiny}: Thank you, Tammi!**

Tony looked up upon hearing a knock at his door. His phone continued to vibrate as he left it on his bedside table, no doubt Pepper would be having a go at Brooke. The omega walked to the door, standing up on his tip-toes to look through the peep-hole to see who was there. Bruce was standing at the other side, hands in his pockets as he looked up and down the hall. Even though he had access to Tony’s room whenever he wanted, he respected the omega’s privacy and wouldn’t come barging in whenever he wanted. Tony opened the door, only in his boxers and one sock as he ushered the delta in who looked at him funny.

“Why aren’t you dressed yet? I kicked you out of your workshop at half-past ten! It’s almost half six now.”

Tony hadn’t done any work since they started at half-past nine that morning. The omega kept coming into Bruce’s lab, now he had his workshop, just to pester the delta about Steve and fuss over tonight. So, Bruce ever so kindly told him to leave, but maybe not so kindly and possibly with a swear word that had Tony shocked that Bruce would ever use that language.

“I, er, couldn’t choose an outfit… Hey! But now you’re here you can help. Even though you ignored all my distress calls and texts. All I need to do is get dressed, everything else is sorted.” Tony began, dragging Bruce over to his bed where each of the three outfit choices was spread out along the bed. “Which one do you like the best? The girls at useless, they keep arguing or hanging up on me. Except for Tammi, she’s the best.”

Bruce smiled softly. He was so glad when Tony had mentioned that he had made new friends. He knew that the omega got lonely and meeting two more shifters had made a difference to him. Tony was less clingy with the delta and was happier. That and things were going well between him and Steve. They’d only met up a few times since that night but never had very long together or alone. But now Tony was going to spend time with not only Steve but the whole pack, so he would be able to have an even better social life. The scientist was also hoping to make sure he could give the two some alone time together as well, as they failed at having that before. There would normally be another pack member around or the pair would be in a public setting, he had spoken to Natasha on the phone earlier and they were going to keep the pack as calm as possible. He knew she could take care of Clint. Hopefully, they could convince Bucky and Sam to lay off too. Loki wouldn’t be a problem at all, and Thor was harmless though would most likely be inquisitive about the omega as the alpha lion had never properly met a wolf omega before.

The delta looked over the outfit choices before looking at the omega. “The dark blue one with the black shirt.”

“Tammi picked that one too!” Tony smiled, picking up the other outfits and packing them away.

“I think it would go with Steve’s eyes.”

“Tammi doesn’t know about Steve’s eyes.”

“The number of times that you talk about them, I bet she does.” Bruce gave the omega a look. “Now get dressed so we can go.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Save it for Steve.”

“Stop hanging out with Clint!” Tony whined, blushing deeply as he got dressed. “It was a joke!”

“We’re never going to let you live it down, Tony.”

The omega let out a whine as Bruce continued to laugh at him. He got so wound up he couldn’t even tie his tie and ended up throwing it on the floor.

“Let me help.” Bruce had calmed down by now and picked up the tie before turning to face the pouting omega. “Smile, Tony.”

“No smiles for you.” Tony frowned as Bruce fixed up his tie.

“Don’t make me tickle you.”

“You dare and I’ll cut off your hands.”

Bruce lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers making Tony jump back.

“I fucking mean it, Bruce.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. I never believed I would get this many hits, kudos and wonderful feedback over my first fanfic. It really makes me enjoy writing and want to write more.

“Tony!” Steve heard Clint shout from the hallway.

“Damn it.” Steve groaned, removing the tea towel that was on his shoulder onto the countertop beside the stove.

He had been trying to make sure that Clint, Bucky and Sam wouldn’t be able to harass the smaller wolf too much. Even though they said they wouldn’t, Steve just knew they’d be making comments to wind him up which could make the omega uncomfortable.

“Hi! I’m Sam, this is James, but everyone calls him Bucky because he thinks he’s cool.” Steve poked his head out of the kitchen to watch as Sam and Bucky walked over to the omega who was currently being hugged by Clint.

“Hey! I am cool.” Bucky crossed his arms. “I have a metal arm.”

“Ooo, don’t you win the prize of coolness.” Sam rolled his eyes before imitating the beta’s voice. “Look at me I’m Robo-Cop.”

Bucky gave Sam the finger before smiling at Tony who was looking at the pair amused. “Come on, we’ll give you a short tour.”

“Yeah, you’ll probably only need this floor,” Sam added on. “The basement is for training and upstairs are just bedrooms and bathrooms.”

“Well, you might want a bedroom,” Clint smirked, shifting his eyes over to Steve for a second before looking at Tony again. “Steve’s that is.” Steve blushed deeply, he had been caught watching by Clint and was going to wind the alpha up.

“I might if he plays his cards right.” Tony shrugged, smiling almost innocently up at the archer.

_Of course Tony could handle this,_ Steve thought to himself.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Natasha’s voice made Steve jump, hand over his chest as he turned to face the beta that was sitting up on the counter.

“Says the person who spies on people for a living,” Steve replied, walking back over to the hob so he could stir the saucepan of spaghetti.

“The difference is I do it for a living.”

“You eavesdrop all the time on the pack.” Steve pointed the wooden spoon at the redhead.

“Besides the point.” Steve gave an exasperated look to the beta. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve shrugged as he gave the pasta another stir.

“I know tonight means a lot to you, Steve. Bruce and I were talking and we’re going to try to keep them as best behaved as possible.”

Steve smiled gratefully at Natasha. She could be just as much as a teasing pain as his three packmates in the hall, but she knew when to give it a rest.

Steve bent down to get out the pasta dishes from the cupboard, hearing the connecting doors from the living room into the kitchen open.

“Now that’s an ass.” Bucky laughed, causing Steve to groan and turn to face his packmates who were standing with Tony. All of them began to laugh as Steve’s face turned red, Natasha also let out a chuckle.

“I still hate you all.” Steve sighed, straightening up as he placed the bowls onto the counter.

“Well, that’s a nice first thing to say to your guest.” Tony grinned, making his way over to the blonde.

“I hate you the least.” The alpha shrugged before placing his hands on the omega’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Oh, well, thanks,” Tony replied sarcastically, putting emphasis on the thanks.

“Tony’s definitely not going to want to see Steve’s bedroom now.” Sam laughed, causing Clint and Bucky to do the same.

“Definitely not.” The omega confirmed, looking straight into the alpha’s blue eyes.

Steve bit his lip before leaning closer so he could whisper into the brunette’s ear “maybe I could change your mind?”

“Let’s go set up the dining room,” Natasha spoke up, sliding off the counter, grabbing the pasta bowls and going over to the beta and two deltas.

Steve had never been so thankful for the redhead in his life. Sam and Clint let out a whine of frustration but obeyed to the higher-ranking wolf and walked into the connecting dining room. Bucky didn’t listen at first and Natasha gave him a hard stare that soon caused him to follow both deltas. Natasha gave a knowing look at Steve before going into the dining room too.

The alpha took this chance, probably the only alone time they would get tonight, and kissed Tony and moved his hands to the smaller man’s hips. Tony hummed back in approval, his hands tangling into Steve’s hair as he tugged on the alpha’s bottom lip.

“Fuck, okay, one second.” Steve pecked Tony’s lips once more before pulling away. The omega gave a confused look as the alpha turned around before turning off the hob. “No fires.”

The brunette let out a laugh and shook his head, amused. “Good choice there, Rogers.”

Tony tilted his head up, his hands going on either side of the blonde’s face before pulling the alpha down into a kiss. Steve’s hands made their way to Tony’s ass, squeezing it as he pushed the omega backwards until he was against the island table.

“Shit, Steve.” The omega gasped, detaching his lips from the blonde’s before kissing the man’s jaw repeatedly. 

The alpha tilted his head slightly before bending down a little and hooking his hands underneath Tony’s thighs so he could lift him onto the table. Tony’s legs opened as if it was second nature allowing Steve to slot between them to re-join their lips in a heated open-mouthed kiss.

The kitchen door opened, causing the pair to break apart, Steve turned to glare at the intruder. Thor was standing there looking bashful as he looked between the wolves.

“Just passing through to get to the dining hall. Come on Loki, Banner.” Thor ushered the other two inside the kitchen. “Don’t mind us, go back to passionate lovemaking.”

“Oh my god.” Steve groaned, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder as the three packmates walked passed them and into the dining room to the rest of the pack. Tony let out a quiet laugh, a hand running through Steve’s hair. “I need a new pack. Please, can we run away and start another of our own.”

“Shut up, you love them.”

“I found a grey hair the other day. They’re making me go grey.”

“I don’t think adding me to the mix is going to help that.”

“You’ll be the best thing to happen.”

It was only a whisper, but Tony caught it and didn’t know how to respond. His cheeks turned red as he nuzzled into the alpha who he had grown so fond of recently.

“I should probably finish up the meal,” Steve said, breaking the silence that had formed, stepping back from the omega.

“I’ll help you.” Tony smiled, slipping off the counter.

The pair finished fixing up Steve’s dish of spaghetti carbonara, putting it into one large serving dish so that everyone could share. Steve also grabbed a basket of sliced bread that he had cut earlier. The bread was from a local bakery in the city and was the best one, maybe he was biased because he adored the owners and refused to go anywhere else. He passed the basket along with a butter tray from the fridge to the omega, smiling softly before grabbing the main dish.

The two wolves walked into the dining room, Tony just behind Steve. Natasha had meant what she said, the table was set, drinks and all. They had a cabinet of spare cutlery and crockery in the room which saved anyone coming back into the kitchen and disturbing the two, which was pointless anyway. Well, maybe not entirely.

Everyone turned to face them from their spot at their table, their conversations dying. Steve would always be at the head of the table, on his right would always be Bucky, Thor, Loki and Bruce in that order. On Steve’s left Natasha, Sam and Clint, in that order. However, the three on his left had moved down a seat, allowing a space for Tony to sit next to the alpha.

Steve walked up to the table between Thor and Loki, placing the pasta dish in the middle of the table before turning to Tony, taking the bread and butter from him and placing them down on the table too. Turning back to face Tony, Steve took his hand before walking them around to their seats, both of them sitting down.

Clint’s eyebrows rose, a smirk spreading across his face. Steve was prepared for an onslaught; no doubt Thor had told them what the two wolves were doing just before but in his own way and blowing it out of proportion even if the lion didn’t mean to.

“Hey!” Clint shouted, glaring over at Bruce.

“Oops. My foot slipped, sorry Clint.” Bruce smiled innocently up at the archer.

Being around Tony had made the delta a lot smoother and sassier. At least he didn’t direct it at Steve that much, instead of using it to stick up for the alpha against the three amigos; Bucky, Sam and Clint.

“Slipped my ass,” Clint muttered, leaning down to rub at his leg.

Steve had to hold back a laugh. “Enough Clint. Bruce did apologise. Now, help yourselves.”

Clint shot the alpha an irritated look before doing the same to the delta who just kicked his leg. Thor was first at the pasta dish, he made himself and Loki a plate before turning to Bucky at his side.

“Can I get you a drink, Tony?” Natasha asked, turning to the wolf next to her.

“Yes please.” The omega nodded. “Have you got any whisky? If not, I’ll have champagne or even wine.”

“We have champagne. Steve?” The redhead turned to face her alpha.

“I’ll have the same.” The blonde smiled. Nat nodded although she was a little surprised as Steve didn’t usually drink, especially champagne.

“Whipped.” Clint coughed out as Thor spooned pasta into his bowl. “Oww! Fuck off, Bruce.”

Sam burst out laughing beside the archer as he rubbed at his leg again. This caused Clint to glare at him before whacking him upside the head.

“Hey!” Sam frowned, turning to Clint before shoving him.

“This was a mistake.” Steve groaned, hitting his head on the table.

He could hear Bucky laughing as Sam and Clint argued. Thor was chatting to Bruce, most likely dishing out the scientist’s share of the meal. Natasha and Tony were also in conversation, the beta having distracted the male from Clint and Sam. Everyone in the pack was used to some sort of argument breaking out in some form or another. Looking back up at the two delta wolves that were still arguing, hands slapping at each other, something inside of the alpha wolf snapped. This night was meant to be perfect for Tony, so he could be shown what having a good pack was like, but it wasn’t going that way at all.

“Enough!” Steve’s alpha voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing, including Loki who hardly ever took commands from the alpha. All eyes were on him, the only noise in the room was the champagne that was slowly filling Steve’s glass and a low growl emitting from the alpha. “Get back in your seats now and behave.” He pointed a finger to both Clint and Sam. “If you’re going to act like children, I will treat you like children. Neither of you are getting any of the brownies I made earlier for dessert. Your portions will go to Thor. You’re lucky I am letting you stay for the meal.”

This was Steve’s problem with being such a relaxed alpha. He didn’t like to have too much control and power over his packmates. He had seen too many alphas be harsh and abusive to the shifters that should be regarded as family, which led to their pack being fragile and fearing their alpha. But sometimes Steve was too carefree with his pack, which lead to moments like this happening fairly often and the pack ranks blurring. The deltas, Clint especially, wouldn’t always listen to those higher up. Not even Steve’s own betas would from time to time. Thor, who was an alpha, tended to listen more to Steve than any of the others, with Nat and Bruce being close behind when they weren’t messing with Clint.

No one spoke as the two deltas sat back in their seats, Natasha and Thor both finished serving before sitting down too. Steve turned to face Tony, eyes softening as if he had never used his alpha voice moments ago.

“How was work today?” The alpha asked, smiling at Tony.

“Actually, I didn’t go to work today. I decided to give myself the day off.” Tony explained, shooting over a glare at Bruce who snorted. “I kept myself busy though.”

“Busy being annoying,” Bruce spoke up.

“I am not annoying.”

“Twenty missed calls and sixty text messages, Tony.”

“Details.” The omega waved a hand.

“Oww! What the hell, Clint?” Bruce hissed, rubbing at his leg.

“Oops. My foot slipped.” Clint smirked, using the scientist’s words from earlier. “It’s not nice, is it? Plus, I have to stick up for my boy here. He’s the nicest one out of you all.” The archer gestured to Tony and looked around at everyone.

“What did I do?” Thor asked, confusion spreading over his face.

“It’s what you’re going to do… eat my brownies.” Clint huffed, crossing his arms. “Now you can have my friendship back or the brownies.”

“Brownies.” Everyone in the pack said at once, causing Tony to burst out laughing.

“I hate you all.” Clint groaned dramatically.

“Hey, that’s Steve’s line.” Bucky laughed, smirking at the alpha, causing the rest of them to laugh, including Clint.

“You can have my brownies, Clint.” Tony smiled down at the archer.

“See, Tony wins. Can you leave Steve and be with me instead?” Steve knew that Clint was teasing, but it didn’t stop the jealous growl escaping past his lips. “Calm down alpha, it was a joke.” Clint mouthed to Tony ‘I wasn’t joking’ before sending a wink, Tony laughing and returning it as Steve let out another growl. “We’re joking!” Clint assured, Tony nodding as he didn’t want the delta to be in trouble.

The meal had been pretty smooth after that, Steve mainly kept quiet, allowing Tony to bond with his pack that could become the omega’s own one day. Tony made conversation with everyone, including Loki albeit a short one. Bucky had embarrassed Steve with tales of them growing up and the stupid things they did together. As much as Steve wanted to stop the beta from telling anymore, they had made Tony happy and laugh so much that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he dealt with his embarrassment just so he could see the omega smile.

Just as Steve said, Thor got both Sam and Clint’s portion of brownies and the alpha lion had never been so happy. Clint and Sam were both frowning until Bucky had opted to share with Sam and Tony, like he said, gave his own to Clint, taking the archer by surprise.

“I thought you were joking?” Clint looked up at the omega, confused.

“I owe you it.” Tony smiled softly before kissing the delta’s cheek. Everyone watched them both in confusion and shock, excluding Natasha as she seemingly knew what the exchange was about.

Tony walked back over to Steve but instead of sitting beside him, the omega sat on his lap. Steve’s hands instinctively went to hold Tony’s hips and leaned close to the omega so he could whisper to him whilst the pack went back to chatting.

“What was that about?”

“I owe him, a dessert is nothing. Clint might be a massive troll but he’s very sweet and kind deep down. You’re lucky to have him in your pack.” Tony whispered in reply, looking over at the archer as he talked to Natasha and Bruce. “You’re lucky to have all of them. The bond you have is amazing.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Steve shared his dessert with Tony, smiling softly as he fed the omega the brownies and ice cream. Soon enough everyone left the two wolves in the dining room, Bucky and Natasha last as they took the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed.

“I’m sorry about my pack being a pain in the butt.” Steve sighed. “I wanted tonight to go well.”

“Steve, your pack is amazing.” Tony was still on the alpha’s lap but was now facing the alpha instead of having his back to the blonde’s chest. The omega swallowed, looking away from the blonde. “I-I’ve never had anything like this before. Meals were silent, well for me at least. I wasn’t allowed to talk unless I was spoken directly to, which was a rare occurrence… I was lucky if I got half a plate of food, let alone dessert. You don’t know how amazing tonight has been for me, even if it wasn’t what you were expecting.”

Steve tilted Tony’s face so he could look him in the eyes, hand cupping the omega’s jaw gently. Steve smiled sadly, wiping away a bit of chocolate that was in the corner of Tony’s mouth. The omega very rarely talked about his past, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the brunette had a rough past and was mistreated. Steve would be willing to listen to Tony if he ever wanted to talk about it.

The omega rested his forehead on the alpha’s own, both their eyes closing. It was a common and intimate wolf gesture that showed affection, especially between mated and courting wolves or a parent and pup. Tony pulled back a little before placing a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips before bumping their noses together affectionately, causing the blonde to blush. Tony let out a quiet laugh, stroking the alpha’s cheeks gently with his calloused thumb, humming quietly. Steve leant into Tony’s touch, eyes remaining closed as Tony caressed his cheek.

“Steve?” Bucky’s head poked through the door, Steve opening one eye to look over at him, trying his hardest not to look pissed at his second. “I’m sorry to tell you this but we’ve been called in for a mission.”

Bucky gave an apologetic look as Steve sighed and nodded. Tony climbed off the alpha’s lap, biting his lip as the alpha rubbed a hand over his face. Bucky left the two alone once more, most likely to get the pack together for Steve.

“I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Hey, it’s your job.” Tony reached out his hand to grab Steve’s own. “Plus at least you can give me a ride back and I can see you in your uniform.” Steve gave Tony a look as he stood up from his seat. “What? I love a man in uniform.”

Steve burst out laughing causing the omega to blush slightly. Steve smiled softly as he pulled Tony closer so he could kiss him once more.

“I’ll be ready in five minutes and we’ll have to go.” Steve sighed against the omega’s neck. “I wish this night could have lasted longer though.”

“So do I, Stevie.” Tony ran a hand through the alpha’s locks. “Go on, before you get in trouble.” Tony gave a pat to Steve’s bum just as the alpha left, laughing once more.

The pack were all set up and all in the car, well minivan, ready to leave for SHIELD by the time Steve was ready. Bruce had shown the omega to his seat so he could ride back with them. Steve would normally drive but Clint decided to do it so Steve and Tony could be together with Natasha and Thor in the front with him. Bruce took the window seat in the middle row, Tony sitting beside him with the seat next to him left free for Steve. Loki, Sam and Bucky took the back seats.

“We seriously need to invest in a bigger minivan.” Bucky huffed, pushing Clint’s quiver away from him for it to fall back onto his leg. “It’s too cosy in here.”

“When SHIELD allows us to have one then we will, Buck,” Steve replied as he pushed his shield into the van in front of Tony before climbing in himself, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Can you move over a bit?” Bucky asked, turning to face Sam.

“No.” The reply caused Bucky to huff and roll his eyes, adjusting in his seat to get more comfortable.

The ride to SHIELD HQ was pretty much silent after that, the only noise was the soft music coming from the radio. Steve held Tony’s hand the whole way back, the latter resting his head on the alpha wolf’s arm, his eyes closing to get some much-needed rest on their short journey. Once they arrived, the pack was in movement again to get set up and ready to go out on their mission straight away. Steve helped Tony out of the van before grabbing his shield and hooking it onto his back.

“You look like a turtle.” Tony giggled.

“I honestly don’t know how to respond.” Steve laughed, looking over at his pack that was ahead and already greeting both Agents Hill and Coulson.

“It’s adorable.” Tony stopped, looking over at them too before letting out a soft sigh. “So this is goodnight, huh?”

“I guess so.” Steve bit his lip, stopping in front of the omega. “Thank you for coming tonight, Tony. Even though it hasn’t gone exactly as I planned, I still enjoyed spending time with you.”

“I enjoyed it too Steve.”

Tony took a tentative step forward before tilting his head up, a hand going up to cup the back of Steve’s neck and pull the alpha down into a kiss. Steve’s hands found their way to Tony’s waist, his grip tightening a little as the omega played with the hairs at the nape of the alpha’s neck. Tony pulled back from the kiss, giving a quick peck to the alpha’s jaw before tucking his face into the male’s neck.

“Call me when you’re back,” Tony whispered, a hand resting on the blonde’s chest.

“Promise.” Steve gently squeezed Tony’s waist as he looked over at his pack. All were watching them, and some were standing with smirks. He wasn’t going to hear the last of this one on the ride to their mission.

The Avengers Pack didn’t get home until 6 am. Steve had called Tony, but it had rung out until going to voice mail. He figured the omega probably waited up all night for the alpha’s call but ended up falling asleep.

**_Back home safe. Sweet dreams Tony x_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Thor so much. He's just there being all precious.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper talk about Tony's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe how supportive everyone had been for my first ever fan fiction. Thank you, to all of you that have read this story of mine.
> 
> Tony has a panic attack in this chapter and talks about his past and being manipulated/lied to. Just in case anyone needs a warning.

Pepper frowned in confusion as her phone rang ‘Unknown Number’ appearing as the caller ID. She let it ring, thinking it was a cold caller before it rang again. Then again. Sighing, she answered.

“Hello? Who is-” The omega was cut off. 

“Pepper it’s Bruce. Somethings wrong with Tony you need to get to the workshop.” 

Pepper’s heart sank, panic rising as she stood from her desk “I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you.” Bruce ended the call, sounding thankful. 

The strawberry-blonde left her office and took the elevator down to the first floor. Her heels clicked against the floor as she speed-walked to Tony’s lab. She had only been there one other time but she had a good memory and could remember the way there. 

The female omega spotted Bruce in the hallway, he was leaning against Tony’s door, knocking on it. As she approached, she could hear him trying to talk to the other omega through the door. 

“Come on Tony. Please.” Bruce’s eyes closed before sniffing and opening up again to look over at Pepper. “I can’t get in. We have access to each other’s rooms but I think he’s barricaded the door so I can’t open it.”

“Do you know what state he’s in?” Pepper asked. 

The delta shook his head “no. I heard a crash and went to investigate. I couldn’t open any of the doors. All I’ve heard is a very broken sounding “go away” which was just before I called you.”

“Tony?” Pepper knocked on the door gently. “Can I come in?”

There was no response, causing both wolves to worry more. Any shifter would be able to smell their panic as soon as they stepped into the hall. 

“Do you want me to see if I can get some help? Someone who could break down the door?” Bruce offered. 

“I don’t want to spook him out anymore but if it comes to it, we’ll have to.” Pepper sighed, trying again. “Do you want to talk like this?” Still, no response, causing the redhead’s eyes to close as her head rested against the door. “Go see if they have anything to open the door. I’ll keep trying.” Pepper gave Bruce a nervous smile as he nodded before leaving. 

“Tony... Bruce has gone if you just want to talk to me.” Pepper remained glued to the door, listening for any signs of movement. She could hear very faint sniffling and wheezing. “Can you give me a number at least?”

Pepper and Tony would always have a number system. Tony would have a lot of panic attacks and general worries about everything growing up. Tony would give a number out of five whenever he was going into a panic about anything. Some of the time it would be silly things, like the outfit that Tony was calling about and being dramatic on purpose. But both knew when it was something serious. 

It was silent for a moment before Tony spoke up “five.”

Pepper let out a breath. At least Tony was responding now. “Do you want me to come in?”

Silence once again before a loud scraping sound, as if a chair was being moved. Hesitantly, the redhead tried the door again, letting out a sigh of relief when the handle went all the way down and the door could open. She quickly sent a text to Bruce saying how she got in and not to disturb them. Pepper took a step inside, her heartbreaking at the sight of Tony pressed up against the counter as he sat on the floor right by the door, struggling to maintain his breath, shaking while his hands covered his chest as the tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“Oh, Tony.” The female omega was right down on the floor beside him in a heartbeat, her arm wrapping around the brunette gently. “Can you remember our breathing?”

The male nodded a little, looking up at Pepper before taking a deep but shaky breath in, holding it for a few seconds before letting it back out again. 

“There we go. I’m so proud of you. You can do this. Can you do it again?” Pepper asked as Tony nodded, both of them doing the exercises at the same time. 

It was a familiar practice for both of them, Tony having regular panic attacks growing up and Pepper being the one to help and support him. Once Tony’s breathing seemed to be back on course, Pepper ran a hand through Tony’s hair, humming gently and ignoring the sweat. 

“Can you still remember your ABC's?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, confused. 

“Even backwards?”

Tony nodded once more in response, this time understanding more of what Pepper meant. This always helped distract Tony whenever he had a panic attack, Pepper would always go through the alphabet with Tony forwards and backwards until he was calm before the two would just cuddle making idle chatter before Tony would bring up what set him off. Tony was always able to talk about it to Pepper and she was so thankful that he was able to do so and talk about his emotions when needed to like omegas naturally do. Tony only would when around those who made him feel safe. The two of them went through the alphabet both forwards and backwards a few times. Tony’s head was on Pepper’s lap now as his eyes shut and his shakes began to stop. 

“Are you okay here?” Pepper asked, wondering if anything in the workshop had set him off. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. That’s good. Can you give me a number?”

“Three.”

Even though Pepper was only getting one-word responses, it was better than nothing. Her hand was still running through Tony’s hair gently. 

“See. You’re getting through it. I’m proud of you Tony. You’re doing well.” Pepper smiles down at her friend. 

“Did... did you have to leave work?” Tony was hesitant about having to ask. 

“Yes. But I was bored. I was just doing paperwork.”

“I’m sorry you had to leave.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Where’s Bruce? Is he okay?”

“As far as I’m aware, he’s fine. He called me to help you. He’s just giving us some space for now.”

Pepper wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she could hear a clock ticking away but it was behind her. Her hand continued to run through the brunette’s hair, knowing that it soothed him. Pepper waited until her friend was comfortable to talk about what happened, if at all this time. Tony had always talked about it in the past, but it didn’t mean he would this time. Eventually, the male spoke in almost a whisper.

“Steve.”

“Steve?” The redhead repeated, confused. 

“Things are going too fast between us.” Tony sighed. “The pack is amazing, he’s amazing, but I’m scared, Pepper.”

“Scared of what?”

“To say no. He’s been texting me constantly and I’ve just been ignoring him. I-I can’t talk to him because I’ll just give in. Like I did before. He keeps asking me to do things with him in the pack and I got so overwhelmed thinking about it all.” Tony groaned hiding his face in his hands. “I was being exactly what Stane said I am. A desperate whore.”

“Tony you are not a desperate whore. Stane is a massive asshole.” Pepper replied. “You didn’t sleep with him.”

“No, but-”

“But nothing, Tony. Even if you did sleep with him you can. It doesn’t make you a whore. Kissing him doesn’t make you a whore. Nothing like that makes you a whore.”

“I-It’s still too fast. Maybe I’m just too old for him. Since the meal that happened over a week ago, I just have started to panic.”

“Tony, you’re not old. I understand that this can be confusing to you. Steve isn’t a bad alpha, he is sweet and kind, and this is something new, something you’re not used to for an alpha. You’re an omega, it’s natural for you to try and submit to him, while before it wouldn’t. You’ve been swept away by the feelings, lovesick. A honeymoon phase if you will.”

“I-I just felt like I had control and now a rug has been pulled out from under me and I’m just falling… Waiting to crash.” Tony let out a sigh. “My old pack really fucked everything up. With Steve and me constantly thinking about them, I keep panicking. I haven’t talked to Steve in days. I haven’t slept in days. Steve will show up soon enough and he’s going to hate me and be so disappointed in. I feel like such a bad person Pepper.” Tony took a deep breath and continued, not wanting to hear Pepper talk any more about the alpha. “I’ve been so distracted with Steve that I feel like I am going to fail this project I’m working on. Then I just went into a spiral thinking about my father.” Tony grabbed hold of Pepper’s free hand “I was just thinking about how many times I let the old man down. How I could have done better. Done him proud.”

“Tony, I know Howard wasn’t the best parent ever. But he loved and cared for you a lot. I just don’t think he knew how to express it.” Pepper sighed, her hand gently squeezing the male’s own. 

“He resented me for being an omega, Pep.”

“I think if he resented omegas, he wouldn’t have given me the job and let me remain in the pack.” Pepper paused, looking down at Tony to see if it was okay for her to continue. They had talked about much darker moments of Tony’s in the past, but she still wanted to make sure he was okay with the topic. Tony nodded before closing his eyes. “He didn’t hate you because you were an omega. He didn’t hate you at all. He was scared because you were an omega.”

“Scared?” Tony raised an eyebrow, opening one eye. 

“I think he kind of predicted that you would be kicked out of the pack. He knew he couldn’t protect you forever against the others in the Stark Pack. I mean, he did set you a separate bank account with a lot of money which none of the others had access to, just in case someone screwed you over. I don’t think he trusted Stane either.” 

“Hardly anyone knew I even existed. That I was his son, Pepper. Businessmen and other packs would think I was just another worker and point out our similarities. When it seemed that they were growing suspicious, he moved them away from me or I would conveniently have big projects to complete. He didn’t care. He was ashamed and wanted to hide me away.”

“He was protecting you, Tony. I know he was.” Pepper sighed as Tony turned to look up at the strawberry-blonde. “He always asked me to give you more work when they would visit so they wouldn’t be able to meet you. Most of those people were greedy and disgusting alphas... You should have heard the way they talked to me and then about me when they thought I wasn’t listening. Howard didn’t want that happening to you. I know he didn’t show it in a normal way, but he did love and care for you, Tony. A lot. He just didn’t know how to express it properly.”

Tony swallowed, his eyes watering. “He hates me for what happened to mum.”

“He told you?” Pepper was shocked. “I know he refused to talk about that day.”

Pepper wasn’t born when Tony’s mother died, though had overhead her parents and other pack members talking about it occasionally over the years. Howard would never speak of it and as far as she was aware Tony didn’t know either but didn’t deem it her place to tell him as she shouldn’t have known in the first place. 

“Stane reminded me every day. Reminded me that it was my fault, Pep. I was so stupid.”

“Wait, what? Reminded you that it’s your fault? How could it have been? You were two years old Tony.”

“Yeah but if I didn’t wander off from my pack then I wouldn’t have put myself in danger. Then she wouldn’t have had to fight off the wolves as she protected me before the pack arrived.”

“Tony, you think you wandered off? Is that what Stane told you?” Pepper asked hesitantly. Tony only nodded in response. “That manipulative bastard.” The brunette looked up at Pepper, confusion written all over his face before the redhead continued. “Tony, your mum did die protecting you, but it was in the packhouse. You were both at home, a supposedly safe environment. The house was attacked whilst the pack was out. Your father didn’t make it back in time to save Maria, but he saved you in time. The rival pack was coming for you.”

Pepper knew this was a lot for the male omega to take in. She would let him speak when he wanted to, her hands gently running through his hair in the meantime. It was a lot to put on the omega, but he couldn’t keep on with this lie and the guilt he had eating him up over events that weren’t even true. There was potentially a lot more lies that Tony was told, the things Stane and other high-ranking packmates told him to put him down and manipulate him, to claim Howard hated him because he was an omega.

“I-I was two,” Tony spoke up. “He told me it was my fault. That two-year-old me was responsible for my mum’s death.”

“I’m sorry Tony. I wish I would have known he told you that, I could have told you the truth.” 

“It’s not your fault, Pepper. The sad thing is I’m not even surprised Obadiah did this.”

It really wasn’t, both of them knew that. It was Obadiah Stane written all over. He manipulated Tony right from the beginning, making the omega think he was weak and undeserving of his father’s attention. That his omega status brought shame to Howard Stark and the Stark pack.

“They offer therapy sessions at SHIELD.” Pepper knew it was a long shot but decided to say it anyway.

“Pepper…” Tony sat up with a sigh.

“I just think it would be good for you… Just maybe give it a shot for me?” The female omega gave a small smile.

“I’ll think about it.”

“They helped me when I first got here.”

Tony was surprised. “You talked to them?”

“I was almost killed by random shifters at the request of a previous pack member who became head alpha after my boss and alpha died. Of course I needed therapy.”

“Touché.”

“Didn’t you get offered it when you arrived?” Pepper was confused, as far as she was aware, all rescued shifters were offered if after being taken in by SHIELD as they came from traumatised backgrounds.

“Oh I did, I just didn’t think I’d need it.” Tony gave a small shrug. “Like I said, I’ll think about it now.”

“Thank you. Can you give me another number?” Pepper smiled, happy that Tony was at least going to think about it. Progress was progress.

“Eh, one, one and a half. I’m okay. Thank you Pep. For everything.” Tony hugged the redhead, so thankful that he had her in his life.

“Want to get some ice cream?” Pepper asked as they pulled away.

“Definitely do. Can I just go see Bruce first to tell him I’m okay?”

“Of course and maybe you should text Steve too. Offer him to join us and you can talk about some ground rules. I’ll be there too.”

Tony nodded, biting his lip before leaving the workshop to go into Bruce’s lab. Pepper had taken this time to message her superior, to tell her she had to leave work on a family emergency. Tony returned into the workshop a few minutes later, phone pressed against his ear.

“Hey, Steve… Y-yeah I’m okay, kinda. I was hoping you could come and meet me as soon as possible.” Tony bit down on his lip. “Mario’s Ice Cream Parlour… Mhmm… Okay, I’ll see you then.” Tony hung up and looked over at the strawberry-blonde.

“Mario’s then?” Pepper smiled.

Tony nodded in response, linking arms with Pepper as they left the workshop. The omegas made idle chatter about Pepper’s work as they walked out of SHIELD and took the ten-minute walk down to the ice cream parlour. Pepper ordered a raspberry ripple cone and Tony ordered a double scoop cone of salted caramel. The two sat at a table, Tony already beginning to lick his ice cream before they even sat down. The shop was pretty empty due to it being a weekday and being in the middle of February. It wasn’t freezing but wasn’t particularly warm either, but Tony needed comfort food, which was ice cream, and Pepper knew that.

“When is he coming?” Pepper asked.

“He’ll probably be another ten or twenty minutes depending on traffic,” Tony replied with a shrug.

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“I have no clue, Pepper. I’ll probably just word vomit and make it up as I go along.” Pepper gave Tony a look. “I have a rough idea, okay? It’s a bit last minute if I’m honest.”

“I know, but you can’t keep him in the dark Tony. You need to tell him how you feel.”

Tony nodded. “I know that. I’m going to. I just don’t want him to hate me. There’s something between us. I know there is.”

Pepper only nodded in response, looking over at Tony who was staring at the table. He didn’t want to talk anymore, and Pepper could sense that. The redhead didn’t push for a conversation, just kept an arm around the male as they ate their ice creams in silence. Tony finished his ice cream, his head resting on the female omega’s shoulder. He was still very nervous about talking to Steve and when the bell on the door dinged, he didn’t dare lookup.

“Tony?” Steve asked, causing the brunette to look up at the alpha. Tony simply patted the seat beside him, removing his head from Pepper’s shoulder. Steve took the invitation for the seat, smiling small as he sat and looked over at Pepper.

“Hi. I’m Pepper Potts.” The redhead smiled, her hand reaching out to shake the alpha’s hand.

“Ah, the famous Miss Potts. It’s nice to finally meet you. Tony talks about you a lot.” Steve grinned, taking the female’s hand and shaking it. “Steve Rogers.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Steve. But please call me Pepper.” Pepper smiled before turning to Tony. “Want me to stay?”

“I’ll be okay, Pep. Thank you though.” Tony smiled up at her. “For everything. Not just for today.”

She gave a soft smile before kissing his forehead. “I’ll call you later? Maybe I can come over to yours tonight? We can watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good.” Tony nodded and hugged Pepper just before she left.

“Did you want to get ice cream?” Steve asked after Pepper had gone.

“I probably really shouldn’t but fuck it, sure.” Tony went to stand but Steve made him sit.

“Stay here, I’ll get them. What flavour do you want?”

“I’ve been tempted to try bubble-gum for ages… Let’s go for it.” Tony gave a small smile as Steve nodded in response.

The alpha left the table to get the ice creams, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. Tony tried to think about the best way to get around this. He wasn’t breaking things off with Steve, he couldn’t even imagine doing that. He still cared about the alpha so much and half of him was screaming at him to ignore the panic and just continue with their courting as it was, but something inside of him had panicked and the omega couldn’t ignore it. It wouldn’t be fair on either of them. He didn’t want to have another panic attack further down the line in their courting for it to end it, due to Tony not handling things when he should have.

“Here.” Steve was back, holding out the ice cream cone in front of Tony’s face.

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony gave a smile, taking the cone from the alpha, biting on his lip as he stared at the bright blue ice cream before taking a lick. “I think my tongue is going to be blue.”

“I think so too.” Steve grinned, leaning over to kiss Tony’s cheek.

“Steve I need to talk to you about something, but I don’t want you to hate me for it.” Tony began, looking down at the floor. “I haven’t planned this at all so some of it is going to be a bit of word vomit.” Steve didn’t say a word causing Tony to look up, the alpha only nodded as he licked his chocolate ice cream.

“Okay, here we go. So, we’ve been courting for some time, right. Like, what, three weeks now? I guess we never really put a date on it, it just happened.” Tony started, thinking about how he could continue this. Steve nodded, pausing from his ice cream to look at Tony. “I just want you to know that I care about you, Steve. So much. I am not ending what’s between us, I don’t want that to happen at all. But if you want to, after this conversation, then I will respect your wishes.” Steve gave a confused look, but the omega continued with a shaky breath before the alpha could say anything. “I had a panic attack this morning in the workshop. I had locked the doors so no one could get in. Bruce had called Pepper and she managed to get me to open the door so she could help me through it. I used to have them a lot growing up and she would always help me.”

The brunette looked at his ice cream, not wanting to look up at Steve. “Part of the reason I had it was because of us. But this isn’t your fault, Steve.” Tony looked up at the alpha, trying to read his expression. “Y-you kind of know that my previous pack wasn’t great to me, and so when you, this amazing and sweet alpha comes along and shows genuine interest in me, for me, and his pack are just as amazing I guess I kind of got swept away. So to go from one extreme to another kind of messed with me I guess. Pepper thinks it was like a whirlwind kind of thing, getting swept off my feet and just diving headfirst into the deep end. Then the other part of me caught up and I started to fall and then crash.” Tony sighed, taking the alpha’s free hand.

“You're overwhelmed by me,” Steve stated, looking like a kicked puppy with those sad baby-blue eyes.

“Shit, Steve.” Tony shook his head. “This isn’t your fault. I was the one to initiate the texting. I was the one to make it go further. I took it one step further in the kitchen. You were just responding to what I was giving. It isn’t your fault, none of this is. It’s mine for being fucked up in here.” The omega pointed to his head, letting go of Steve’s hand.

“You’re not fucked in the head.” Steve frowned before licking his ice cream.

“I-I’m going to get help, Steve. Pepper suggested therapy and I think I should at least give it a shot, right?” Steve nodded as Tony continued. “I started to try and compare you and your pack to my old one and it freaked me out even more. How I would let you down like I did them and you would all hate me and resent me. Banish me from the pack and ever seeing you again. I-I can’t do that Steve. I don’t want that.” Tony looked up at the alpha as a tear fell down his cheek, Steve reaching out to rub the omega’s cheek gently.

“I’m not going to banish you from seeing me Tony. I like you way too much to do that. I rushed over here to see you because I missed you so much.” Steve gave a small smile.

“I don’t want things to end between us… But can we just maybe take things a little slower for now? I think meeting the pack, while fun it was and I think they’re great, don’t get me wrong, kind of overwhelmed me and I think I need a little while before going back to meet them again at once.” Tony gave a nervous smile before licking his ice cream that had began to melt and drip down his hand.

“If you think slower will help, I am ready to wait as long as it takes for you.” The alpha took the omega’s hand, smiling softly as he entwined their fingers. “I don’t want you to get worked up and panicked about us again, so if we do this more slowly then that’s okay with me.”

“You’re amazing Steve. Thank you so much.” Tony bit his lip before kissing the alpha’s cheek.

Tony knew that the two of them will work through it together. Steve would support him, he wasn't going to abandon him like his previous pack. Steve wasn't like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony had ice creams the same colour as each other's eyes and I both hate and love myself for being that cheesy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new friend's for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter 12. I don't know when I'll post the nest one because I'm going away on a short trip for a few days. It's a last-minute thing and I don't know if I'll have time to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I can't believe how many hits I've received, every time I look at it the number has increased and makes me want to cry. 
> 
> I also keep forgetting to reply to comments, but I do read them and by the time I remember to reply I feel like it's too late. But I appreciate all the love I get on my story and any feedback too.

Tony poked at his pasta. He was alone in the SHIELD cafeteria after having his therapy session. It had been three months since Tony had a panic attack in his workshop and two weeks after that day, he had started therapy sessions twice a week. At first, Tony was scared and didn’t think it would do him much good. But as the sessions went on, things got easier and it was nice for him to offload.

Bruce was sent out on a mission with the rest of the pack four days ago for a long hall trip. He didn’t know when they would be back and was missing them all, but Steve in particular. Since Tony had a chat with Steve three months back, they had gone on a few small dates whenever they could; the movies; Steve taking out Tony for lunch on his break; walks through the park. Nothing else happened except a few small and sweet kisses, cuddles and hand-holding here and there. Steve had been so accepting of the omega’s terms and was willing to wait that it made Tony’s heart want to burst. Tony only went to the packhouse two other times since dinner, one was for Bucky’s birthday and the other was for another meal, and he knew that the alpha wanted him to go more, but he didn’t push it and didn’t ask Tony to stay either. Their relationship had done a 180, going from very intense to being more subtle and sweet but it was slowly turning back at Tony’s new pace.

The omega hadn’t had another panic attack since. Yes, he worried on occasion and he thought he was going to wake up one day and Steve would hate him, the pack would turn on him and the friendships he had made with the pack, Bruce, Clint and Natasha especially would all just disappear into nothing. But he would talk to his therapist about these worries and he would fight them head-on. The Avengers Pack wasn’t The Stark Pack. Steve wasn’t Obadiah.

It had been six days since he last saw Steve in person, and he was missing the alpha a lot. He couldn’t call or text him, but Steve had promised to text the omega as soon as he was back home. Pepper was out of town. She was attending a SHIELD meeting a few states over and it’s Brooke and Tammi’s anniversary, so he felt bad to invite the two of them for lunch. So he just went alone, it wasn’t the first time he had eaten lunch alone but it had been a while since it happened. Tony let out a sigh before shovelling a forkful of pasta into his mouth. He’d always have pasta to keep him company.

“Hey, Tony, right?” 

Tony looked up from his plate, mouth stuffed stuff of pasta. Swallowing, the omega took in the appearance of the alpha standing in front of him. It was Brooke’s brother. The blonde hair and blue eyes were vivid in his mind from that night although it was months back. Tony wiped his mouth of any sauce before nodding. 

“Yep, that’s me.” 

“I’m Tyler. Brooke’s brother.” He held out a hand for Tony to shake, the latter shaking it. “I um, just wanted to apologise for the other night. I had no idea I was going into rut or else I wouldn’t have gone out.” 

“Brooke explained. I guess we can’t help our natural urges.”

“Yeah. An attractive male omega comes along and something in me just went. The alcohol didn’t help.” 

Tony blushed, ducking his head down at the compliment. “It’s okay. I know we can’t help it. It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Tell me about it. It was lucky your pack was there to help you out. That delta of yours packs a good punch.” 

“They’re not my pack. Just good friends.” 

“Really? They’re some great friends then.” A pause “Could I make it up to you somehow? A drink perhaps?”   


“Sure. I believe I’m free tonight.” Tony began, shrugging, taking out his phone. “What’s your number?”

The two exchanged numbers before the alpha left, leaving Tony alone once more. He missed being around Steve’s pack. He was desperate to hear back from them, but he knew that it was going to be a long mission. The omega looked at the last text he sent to Steve with a sigh, as if staring at it would make the mission finish sooner and Steve would text him back. 

~

Tony let out a belly laugh, his head tipped back, crinkles forming by his eyes. He was close to tears at Tyler’s story. The wolves were sitting at a bar, Tony with a scotch whilst the alpha had a beer. Tyler was explaining the story of how he and his beta got in trouble when they were younger on their packs farm. The two wolves had forgotten to shut the gate properly for the turkey pen, and the wind had opened it up again, causing the birds to escape into the nearby woodland. They knew they were going to get into massive trouble so tried to sort it out themselves; massive mistake. 

“So, then Jack was trying to round them up and they kept chasing him away. They’re very aggressive. I was no help at all, I was too busy laughing so much as these turkeys were clawing and pecking at him.” Tyler was laughing along with the omega. “I eventually got my shit together and we tried again. We thought we got them all. God, we were wrong. My grandparents knew every single one of those god damn birds. They had well over 250! But when they went to check on them, they knew straight away that one, one, was missing. My granddad went crazy angry at us both. We never had to look after the turkeys again, but we were cleaning out horse shit for a year! I stunk so bad no matter how hard I washed, no wonder I couldn’t find a mate.”  


“I’ve never had an experience like that.” Tony rubbed under his eyes before taking a sip of his scotch. “I got in a lot of trouble at MIT. I’m surprised they didn’t kick me out.” 

“I only know this happened because I saw the video, I have no recollection of the night and if I hadn’t seen the video my friend Rhodey recorded I would have denied it completely even if though it was something I would have done back then. Normally he would be trying to chase me down, but I was being compliant, so the bitch decided to record me to prove what a mess I had been. Pepper is the only other person who has seen it.” The omega began, placing his scotch down on the table.

“I was super drunk after a frat party and I have a bit of a thing for being naked when I get really drunk and it was one of those times. There I was, stumbling down this hallway buck ass nude with only a cowboy hat and shades on, it had been a cowboy and Indians themed party, a joint in one hand and a traffic cone dragging behind me in the other. I was singing ‘Save a Horse’ at the top of my lungs at 5 am, well I say singing, more like screeching slurred words, the lyrics all mixed together but you could make it out. I had tried to pick up the cone so I could sing into it, but it was heavy and how drunk and high I was it was never going to happen.” The alpha was laughing hard, and Tony was trying his hardest not to laugh too so he could continue the story. 

“So, there I was in this hallway, I ditched the cone and tried to kick it over but ended up stumbling, Rhodey had to catch me or else I would have headbutted the wall. I was probably fighting the cone because I was angry that it wasn’t an effective megaphone. I almost fell up the steps as I reached the dorms, by this time I had stopped singing and was shouting ‘Cheese Balls!’ every three seconds.” Tony had no idea how he was keeping himself together, but Tyler was full-on crying with laughter.

“This guy came out their room to yell at me and Rhodey was apologising loads whilst holding in his laughter as I drunkenly and very badly back-chatted his dude. The guy took one look at me naked before rolling his eyes and slamming the door. We eventually got back to our dorm and then I started crying on the floor. Rhodey kept asking me why I was crying as it came out of nowhere and I eventually told him it was because hamburgers must be sad and feeling left out as they don’t have cheese on them before passing flat out.”

Tyler continued to laugh, Tony joining in too, making other people in the bar look over at them in confusion. The two had tears in their eyes as they laughed at Tony’s story. Both just managed to calm down before laughing all over again, the alpha almost falling off the barstool. The omegas eyes stung, and his stomach ached, but he was having such a good time with his new friend. 

Tyler leaned forward a little before reaching his hand out, wiping away a tear from Tony’s cheek. He gave a shy smile a bit his lip. The omega’s jaw dropped a little, taken aback from the small yet intimate action. Tyler had started to lean in, eyes fluttering shut as if to kiss the omega, Tony leaning back in response. He wasn’t expecting that. He definitely wasn’t expecting the alpha to be pinned down on the bar by another alpha, the latter getting out a growl as he spoke to Tyler.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Tony was stunned “R-Rhodey?” The omega slipped off the barstool, tugging at the older alpha’s arm to get him off Tyler and to pull him into an embrace. 

“What are you doing here?” The smaller wolf was close to tears once again, but for a different reason.

He hadn’t seen Rhodey in nearly six years. He had been overseas for a long time and the omega had missed him so much. Rhodey was like an older brother to him. Their packs had been allies before and the two were very close while growing up, but they grew much closer when they both attended MIT together. 

“I had to find you. I wanted to come back two years ago. Straight after I found out the news. But I wasn’t allowed to go for another two years until we were coming back.” Rhodey pulled back from the hug, looking over his best friend. “When I returned and found out you were no longer in your pack, I had to get to you, to make sure you were okay. No matter how much I want to kill that asshole.” Asshole being Obadiah.

“Honey-bear...” Tony’s eyes were watering. 

“Are you okay?” The newcomer’s eyes were full of concern as he looked over the omega who nodded. 

“He’s a friend. Don’t worry.” He looked over at Tyler apologetically. “Overprotective brother here you see. And the one that constantly reminds me of what a disaster I am... Tyler, this is Rhodey. Rhodey, Tyler. Not a threat.”

“Sorry about that man. I guess I am a little bit overprotective of Tones here.” Rhodey held out a hand as Tony cuddled into his side, snorting at the expression of ‘a little bit’.

“I’ve been the same with my sister, but she can handle herself,” Tyler replied as the two alphas shook hands. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Yeah. Strongbow please.” 

“One Strongbow, one Budweiser and” Tyler looked at Tony who nodded “and a scotch on the rocks please.” 

The bartender nodded and made the drinks for the group, Tyler handing over the cash. As the three grabbed their drinks. Tony shimmied back up on the stool again and took a sip his scotch. Tyler and Rhodey were talking about their packs, Tony just about listening in.

He was just about to take out his phone to see if Steve had texted when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Tony was about to pull away, ready to shout when the familiar scent of Steve surrounded him. 

“Hey.” That was undoubtedly Steve’s voice. 

“Hey,” Tony replied, leaning back into Steve he let out a soft hum just as Rhodey turned around to face them, about to launch himself at the alpha that had just arrived. 

“Not a threat!” Tony rushed out, his hands shot out in front of him to keep his long-term friend in his place, Tyler also looking concerned for the omega. There was so much protectiveness radiating from the three alphas’ over the small wolf, Tony felt claustrophobic. 

“This is Steve.” Tony introduced the newcomer.

“We’re courting.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah.” Tony smiled too, confirming it. “We’re courting.”

Rhodey was the first one to stick his hand out. “Rhodey. Tony is my best friend… He’s like a little brother to me.” 

“Steve. Nice to meet you.” The two shook hands before the two blonde alphas looked at one another. 

“Tyler. Just a friend.” The two alphas shook hands. A short uncomfortable silence formed before Tony decided to break it, spinning around on his stool to face Steve. 

“When did you get back? I didn’t hear my phone buzz.” Tony ran a hand through the male’s hair. 

Steve was still in his mission outfit; the dark blue suit had a silver star on the male’s chest, three stripes of horizontal silver on each side. It was a different one to which he wore on the night of their meal. Tony subconsciously traced over the star before looking up at Steve who was watching him with a soft smile.

“We got back to SHIELD twenty-minutes ago, had a debriefing and came straight here afterwards. We tend to do so after a group mission.” Steve cupped the omega’s jaw. “I was going to text you actually, but then Bucky pointed you out… I looked over and there you were.” 

The alpha closed the gap between the two of them in a soft but short meaningful kiss. Steve pulled back, his thumb carefully brushing against the omega’s cheek. Tony blushed a little, turning to look at the other two alphas. Rhodey had raised eyebrows and Tyler looked amused.

“Why don’t you come and join us at the table?” Steve asked, looking down at Tony before looking at the two other alphas. Tony nodded in reply, sliding off the barstool and taking Steve’s hand. Steve held the omega’s drink for him and lead the three wolves over to his pack.

“I’m back. Tony and his friends are going to join us.” Steve smiled, sliding into the booth before patting the space next to him for Tony to sit, in which he did.

“Hey everyone.” Tony smiled. “This is James and Tyler.” He pointed to each of them.

“Hey.” Clint’s eyes narrowed, looking at Tyler. “I know you… Wait you tried to get it on with Tony when he told you no!” The archer stood up from his spot, Natasha doing the same beside him, ready to launch over the table. Steve and Rhodey let out growls, glaring at Tyler, preparing to fight off the young alpha.

“It’s fine! We talked! Do you think I’d let him spend time with me otherwise?” Tony pulled at Rhodey’s arm to stop him from stepping closer to the other alpha wolf. “He apologised to me. He went into rut, he didn’t know. We’re fine.”

“I am really sorry about that.” Tyler sighed, looking at Tony again. “I can go if you want me too.” The alpha scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness before taking a step back.

“No, please stay. We were having fun, right?”

Tyler looked to Steve for a confirmation. Steve sighed “sure, if Tony is comfortable with you staying then you can.” Tony grinned as Tyler grabbed a chair and sat down. Clint was still glaring at him from across the table as he took sips from his beer.

“Tony was telling me about the trouble he got into while you guys were in MIT.” Tyler smiled over at Rhodey.

“Trouble is putting it lightly. The shit he’d put us in I’m surprised we weren’t expelled.” Rhodey leant over, ruffing Tony’s hair.

“Excuse me I was a great student. Top of my class.”

“Top at getting us in trouble too.”

“So there were a couple-” Rhodey gave Tony a look. “Some.” Another. “Okay, a lot of times where I would make regrettable decisions.”

“Oh, so you finally admit that running across the pitch in a cheerleading outfit and pompoms was a regret.” Rhodey began to laugh.

“Hey, I don’t regret that. I knew what I was doing. I was showing team spirit.” Tony pointed a finger at the laughing alpha.

“Did you even know who was playing?” Rhodey replied with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

Rhodey continued to tell everyone very embarrassing stories of their shenanigans whilst growing up, causing the omega to groan and hide into Steve’s side. Everyone was laughing and even sharing their own stories and taking turns to go to the bar to get drinks and even though Tony said he wouldn’t be getting drunk tonight, he was feeling slightly tipsy. Soon enough, Rhodey claimed it a night and that he’ll call Tony in the morning whilst they hugged and exchanged numbers as their current ones were wrong. Thor was having a conversation with Tyler; the younger alpha had never met a feline shifter before and was asking about the lion and his brother. The rest of the pack continued to talk amongst themselves, mainly inside jokes that Tony didn’t understand, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder as his fingers traced over the star again.

“I prefer this one.” Tony looked up at the alpha.

“Prefer what?” Steve tilted his head.

“This suit. Darker blue looks better on you.” Tony whispered, smiling softly.

Steve leant down and kissed the top of the brunette’s head, giving his hip a gentle squeeze. “I’ll remember that one.”

“Right, I need a ciggy. Anyone want to come outside?” Bucky asked, standing from the table.

“Yeah, I could go for one,” Tony replied, sliding out of the booth, Tyler also nodded and stood up too.

The three of them headed towards the door, but before Tony could set outside, Tyler had held him back, letting Bucky go out without them.

“I’m sorry about before, again. And earlier too actually. I didn’t know you were courting or else I wouldn’t have asked you out.” Tyler gave a nervous smile.

“I told you it’s okay. I had fun though, plus I didn’t put the pieces together until that moment.” Tony referred to the part of the night where Tyler had almost kissed him. “I hope we can still be friends though?”

The blonde nodded in reply. “I do too. I’m going to head off now, get back to my pack. I’ll text you sometime?”

Tony only nodded in reply, waving as the alpha walked off before going to find Bucky. The beta was looking around, stopping and waving once he spotted Tony. The omega walked over to him, smiling up at the wolf.

“Sorry, Tyler was just saying goodbye,” Tony said, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Even though it was spring, the wind still had a chill to it at night.

“I still can’t believe you smoke.”

“Just when I drink. I have done for years now.” Tony shrugged as he took out his packet of tobacco.

“At least I have a buddy now. I think the others get bored coming out here and standing with me.” Bucky lit up a cigarette as Tony took out a pre-rollup he had done earlier. He was a genius after all.

“Same here, normally Rhodey would stand with me when we were in MIT together. I don’t even remember half of the conversations because I was too drunk.”

“I've been there; plenty of times. Or just talking to random strangers about the weirdest things.”

Tony laughed and nodded. “I remember one time I had an in-depth conversation with some guy about how many chickens it would take to kill an elephant.”

“What the fuck?” The beta gave Tony a confused look before taking a drag.

“I was drunk!” The omega defended, flicking his roll-up as the two off them began to laugh.

“How do you get your roll-ups so perfect? I prefer them but they’re a pain to roll.” Bucky asked, looking at Tony’s cigarette in his hand.

“Years of practice my good friend.” Tony grinned before taking a drag. “Once you get good at it whilst high, drunk or both, you’re set for life.”

“Mine always look shit.”

Tony smiled, taking another drag as he looked around at the others that were also outside. He noticed an alpha watching him, making him uncomfortable. The omega stepped closer to Bucky, smiling nervously at the beta.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just sometimes get nervous around higher-ranking shifters. Omega thing.” Tony shrugged before taking another drag.

“It shouldn’t be though,” Bucky replied putting an arm around the smaller male’s shoulders.

Tony smiled a little bit, feeling safer already. Although he didn’t know Bucky that well, he was Steve’s beta, his second in command. If Steve could trust Bucky with his life, then he was good with Tony too. Tony glanced over at the alpha again, seeing him still watching. The omega looked up at Bucky, seeing the beta scowling over at the alpha, eyes narrowed. The beta moved to stand in front of Tony, out of the alpha’s eyesight, smiling down at Tony gently as he finished off his cigarette before putting it out.

“Let’s get you back to Steve, he’s probably been going crazy.” Bucky gave a nod to the door.

Tony nodded, thankful that the beta was there with him. Bucky kept his arm around Tony as the smaller wolf stubbed his roll-up and disposed of it. The beta shot a final glare at the alpha over his shoulder as they walked back inside. His arm remained around the omega until they both reached the table where Bucky went to sit between Sam and Bruce once more and Tony slid in next to Steve.

“You okay?” Steve asked, concerned. It was obvious that he caught the nervousness of the omega.

“I’m okay, Steve. Kind of tired though.” Tony smiled up at the alpha before letting out a yawn.

“I can walk you back? Or we could get a taxi?” Steve offered.

“Okay. Taxi though. I’m too lazy to walk.” The omega nodded as a smile spread across Steve’s face. “I’m just going toilet first though.” Tony slipped out of the booth and walked off to the toilets.

“I’m going to take Tony home in a taxi, then I’ll be back,” Steve said as he shuffled out of the booth.

“Sure you will,” Clint replied sarcastically, giving a mischievous grin.

“Clint.” Steve groaned as the delta made inappropriate hand gestures.

“I’m with Clint on this one.” Sam laughed.

“Maybe not the sex, but you’re definitely not coming back,” Bucky smirked.

“I said I would.” Steve insisted.

“No, you’re hoping to stay at his.”

_Great, now Bruce is ganging up on me_ , Steve thought.

“Or else you would just drive.” Natasha finished off Bruce’s statement.

“I’ve had a drink.” Steve was still trying to convince them.

“Half a pint of beer three hours ago and water since. You would be fine to drive.” Loki spoke up.

“I hate you all.” Steve groaned looked around at his pack. “Except Thor. Wait. Where is Thor?”

Steve looked around but the pack had all pointed to the far corner of the room, where Thor was making his way onto the stage where there was a microphone. The lion was grinning as he walked over to a man who was sat behind a laptop and began talking to him.

“Thor found out its karaoke night.” Nat sighed.

“I’m glad I’m leaving now.” Thor was notorious for karaoke and would end up dragging everyone up there to do it with him.

“Hey, Steve. Are you ready to go?” Tony came up beside the alpha, his hand sliding into the larger male’s.

Steve nodded, glaring at Clint who had started to laugh. “Yeah. Let’s go, doll.” Steve led them out of the door.

“Doll?” Tony grinned.

“Yeah, doll.” Steve nodded in confirmation as he flagged down a taxi. Tony continued to grin at the alpha as they got into the cab, Steve telling the driver their destination before settling down beside the brunette.

“I missed you a lot, Steve.” Tony smiled shyly up at the blonde.

“I missed you too.” Steve cupped Tony’s jaw gently with his free hand. “So much. I think the pack got fed up of me talking about you.”

A blush spread across the omega’s cheeks, his head dipping down slightly in Steve’s hold before tucking it under the alpha’s chin. His eyes fluttered closed as his head rested on Steve’s chest, listening to the steady sound of Steve’s heart. Tony let out another yawn as the alpha pulled him onto his lap and let go of their entwined fingers to wrap his arms around the omega.

Tony was pretty sure he fell asleep because when his eyed opened, he was in Steve’s arms as the alpha walked them into his room and over towards the bed. The omega let out a soft, happy hum as he was lowered to the bed, eyes now looking up at the alpha’s blue ones. Even though it was dark in the room, a shifter’s eyesight was much better than a human’s, allowing the two wolves to see each other.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Steve sat on the bed beside where he had laid Tony down and turned on the bedside lamp before running his hands through the omega’s hair.

“Please stay,” Tony whispered, his eyes closing.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

Steve nodded and took out his phone and sent a text message to the pack’s group chat.

**{Steve}: Not coming back**

**{Clint}: Stevie gonna get some**

**{Clint set the nickname for Steve to Tonys Lover <3}**

**{Tonys Lover <3}: Piss off**

**{Natasha}: Language**

“I hate them all.” Steve groaned before looking at Tony who had an amused expression as he sat up.

“You need to learn how to troll them back.” Tony laughed, taking off his shoes and throwing them to the floor. “Ugh, my shirt is over on the sofa.”

“I’ll get it for you.” Steve smiled as he got up from the bed to get the omega’s band shirt that was carelessly thrown on the sofa.

“I'm absolutely okay with that,” Tony replied as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. “Maybe Clint is right, you are whipped.”

“I can’t help it,” Steve said, throwing Tony his t-shirt before stripping out of his mission uniform, leaving himself just in his boxers.

Tony put on his t-shirt before wiggling out of his trousers. The alpha folded his uniform onto the chest of draws before doing the same with Tony’s clothes that he had thrown around the bed. Steve joined Tony under the covers, leaning in to give the omega a peck on the cheek. After a few minutes of silence, Steve spoke up.

“Why don’t you move in?” The alpha asked, running a hand through the omega’s soft hair.

“Steve…” Tony sighed, looking away from the blonde.

“I- Just think about it... please?” Steve pleaded, looking at Tony with puppy-eyes. “Even just as a trial to see if you would like it. I’ve wanted to ask you for a little while, but I didn’t want it to be so soon, but I didn’t want it to wait too long either. I don’t want us to get too far in a relationship and realise you don’t like being in my pack.”

Tony let out a sigh. Steve made a logical point and he couldn’t argue against it. They had been courting for almost four months now and it didn’t look or feel like it was going to stop anytime soon.

“Okay. I’ll think about it.” The omega gave a soft smile. Steve only smiled in reply.

“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve said, his hold on the omega tightening a little as if Tony would disappear.

“Goodnight Steve.” Tony let his eyes close, his head resting against the alpha’s chest, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony moves in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry it has been like over a week or something since I last updated. I didn't get anything done when I went away and that mixed with work and general laziness, procrastination and Netflix, this week hasn't been great for writing. But I'm getting back into the groove. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think the next one will be in a couple of days so I can catch up on myself. 
> 
> Oh and to QueenE who wants shifted Steve and Tony, not this chapter but it's coming soon, maybe along with the rest of the pack.

Tony had thought about moving in for almost two weeks, weighing up the pros and cons. He spoke to his therapist and he had encouraged him to go for it. The omega had sent Steve a text that morning after his session, saying that he would be willing to move in and give it a trial run. Tony grew more worried with each passing second after the text had sent. Steve had replied and told him that he could move in whenever he wanted. The omega had asked for four more days before moving in, giving them both and the pack time to prepare. Tony was petrified.

He didn’t have many items to move in. Of course, he had his clothes, both old and new, and a few personal items that he had with him when he was abandoned that day, but that was all. No furniture of the sort, so packing was easy.

Bruce was taking him to the house after they finished work, which was pretty soon. Tony hadn’t managed to do that much work today, too busy thinking about moving in. He looked down at the sheets of designs for his current project, moving one of his many empty coffee mugs.

“I need to get my holograms sorted out,” Tony muttered to himself, before looking over at his phone as it pinged, indicating a text. It was from Pepper.

**_Happy Birthday Tony! I know you’re moving in tonight, but we have to do something together tomorrow. Maybe dinner? I can ask Rhodey to come along x_ **

****

**Thanks Pep. Rhodey asked me earlier if I was busy so I told him I was moving in. Dinner sounds good, definitely ask him x**

The day had gone by so quickly which had caused the omega to worry more. He was going to keep the job at SHIELD, he enjoyed working on projects and keeping himself busy. But that could always change now. The pack might expect him to become a proper omega now that he was living there, although it could be only temporary, and expect him to do all the cooking and cleaning like most omegas would. The Avengers Pack had never had an omega before so they would share jobs that an omega would normally do, but now Tony was moving in they could give it all to him, meaning that he would have to resign from his job at SHIELD. 

This could all be a disaster. Tony was reminded every day that he wasn’t a good enough omega in his old pack, so what if spending so much time with The Avengers Pack made them realise that? Made Steve realise that?

“Shit.” Tony gripped onto the counter, taking a deep breath to try steady it. He had been having these thoughts all day and was trying his hardest not to have a panic attack.

“Hey Tony, you ready to go? Are you okay?” Bruce asked, walking into the omega’s workshop.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” Tony managed to get out, looking over at Bruce, letting go of the counter.

“You don’t look good. Do you need to sit down? Have some water?” Bruce asked, concerned as he walked over to the omega.

“I’m fine Bruce. Just nervous.”

“I know what it’s like...” Bruce gave a look of sympathy “Why don’t we have a chat over some coffee?”

Tony only nodded in response, not trusting his voice, Bruce leading the two of them out of the workshop and to Tony’s room for one last time. Bruce set to work getting the two of them a coffee each whilst Tony sat at the sofa, staring at the wall while his thoughts spiralled.

“Tony, I know you’re worried. You don’t have to move in if it’s too much for you.” Bruce sighed, looking around the room. Tony had a few boxes packed with his items in, though nothing much.

“I want to, Bruce. I do. I’m excited but I’m just overthinking everything.” Tony sighed, looking at the delta.

“I did the same.” Bruce walked over two mugs of coffees in his hands. He passed one to Tony before continuing. “Before we became a pack, there would be times when we would work together on missions, though we were never as one big group. We had different abilities that we could give. Though, one time we all got put together. It felt like we were a proper pack, Steve leading us as an alpha should. So, when Steve asked me to join in on an actual pack a few weeks later, I was excited, but I was nervous too. We had only worked together twice, and he knew about my wolf form, but I was still worried about being in a pack and what that would do being around other shifters all the time. Since the accident, I hadn’t been in a pack, let alone with people I didn’t even know that well and two of them aren’t even wolves. But it worked. We’ve been a pack for five years now and it’s been amazing, Tony. I’ve learnt to control my wolf form more and he respects Steve as an alpha. It's more than what I could have wished for. We’re a weird mix of shifters, but it somehow evens out, though we do have our problems here and there.”

Tony nodded, smiling gently at Bruce before sipping his coffee. “I just feel like I won’t be a good enough omega, and then you’ll guys will hate me.”

“Tony, you only need to be yourself. Everyone loves you. Even Natasha and Loki, though he hasn’t admitted it, I know he cares deep down somewhere.”

“Thanks, Bruce. You sap.” Tony laughed, taking a sip from his mug. “No! No tickling!”

Bruce started to laugh and retreated his hands as Tony scowled, eyes narrowing. The two wolves stared at one another as Bruce’s laughing subsided, a few beats of silence happened before both were laughing.

“We should get going. We don’t want to miss dinner, though it’s Clint’s night so no doubt it will be some form of fast food instead of an actual meal.” Bruce finished off his coffee. “Plus, Steve will want to see you as soon as possible.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with junk food.”

“I forgot I was speaking to the King of Cheeseburgers.”

“Damn right I am.”

The two began laughing again before deciding that they really should get a move on before they were late. Tony made sure his room was tidy although Agent Coulson assured him that the staff would be cleaning it tomorrow anyway and the room would be his again if he ever needed it. Tony’s stuff was packed into the car in one trip and the two wolves drove to The Avenger’s Packhouse. Bruce led Tony inside, both of them carrying the omega’s things before placing them down at the door.

“Tony! Bruce!” Clint called, poking his head out from the kitchen door. “We’re having Indian food! Come choose.”

Tony and Bruce looked at one another before going into the kitchen. Loki and Thor were arguing over the menu at who gets to look at it first, Clint was too busy laughing at them and Sam looked so fed up with the brothers.

“Where’s everyone else?” Bruce asked, taking a seat at the island.

“Natasha and Bucky are finishing up a training session downstairs and Steve has been in panic mode all day trying to get the house sorted or some shit,” Sam replied before snatching the menu.

“Why?” Tony asked, taking a seat beside Bruce.

“Because you’re moving in.” Clint grinned, tapping at his phone.

“He shouldn’t have to worry.” Tony frowned as Bruce gave him a look. “Hey, I’m moving in, I have a right to be panicky.”

“You don’t have to worry, Tony. It’s okay.” Bruce sent the omega an assuring smile.

“I’ll have the Tikka Masala please,” Sam spoke up. Clint nodded, tapping on his phone before looking over at Bruce. Sam passed the menu to Tony, ignoring Thor and Loki.

“I’ll have my usual,” Bruce replied.

“Thanks.” Tony smiled, taking the menu and reading over it. “Can I have chicken korma, please… Are we doing sides too?”

Clint nodded. “We just normally order a shit load of sides like onion bhajis, chips, samosas, poppadoms, the lot.”

“As long as we get samosas.” Tony grinned before passing the menu to Loki.

“Ha! I win!” Loki smirked, looking over at the defeated Thor. “I’ll have my usual, Clinton.”

“Why were you arguing over the menu then?” Bruce asked.

Loki shrugged before passing the menu to Thor who began to look it over. Natasha and Bucky walked in, greeting everyone in the pack before talking about what they wanted to eat. Tony wasn’t paying much attention as the pack’s conversation continued, he was too busy thinking about Steve and wondering when the alpha would arrive.

“Do you want me to go get him?” Bucky sighed, nodding to the door. “He needs to come and choose.”

“I’m just ordering his usual.” Clint shrugged. “Let Tony get him, he’ll listen to him.”

“He listens to me.” Bucky huffed, frowning.

“Not as much as Tony.” Natasha pointed out, sitting on a barstool.

“Steve would jump off a cliff if Tony told him to,” Sam stated, making the omega blush.

“And ask him if he wanted him to do a flip.” Clint began to laugh “he’s so whipped it’s crazy.”

“I’m right here you guys.” Tony cut in before this could get any further.

“You have a superpower now, Tony.” Clint grinned mischievously. “We need to use it as much as possible.”

“Leave them be, Clint. Tony, why don’t you go get Steve? He’ll probably be in his room.” Bruce smiled over at Tony. “You remember where it is, right?”

Tony nodded in response and slid off the stool as the pack continued to talk amongst themselves. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way up to the top floor and over to Steve’s door, knocking on it gently.

“Steve?” Tony called and waited for a response.

The door opened, Tony looking up at the smiling blonde alpha who opened it. Steve pulled the omega inside his room, hands-on Tony’s waist and before Tony could even say another word, Steve began to kiss up the brunette’s neck to his jaw.

“S-Steve.” Tony giggled, his head tilting as the alpha’s light kisses continued to kiss his neck, tickling him.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered, nuzzling into Tony’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Tony’s eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Even though Tony was terrified of moving in, and the pack’s opinion of him, he was glad it was happening. The two of them were becoming close and he had begun to care so deeply for the alpha. The slower steps they were taking had helped and made him more comfortable around Steve and he didn’t panic so much. Worries were always around but he would find someone to talk to them about, mainly his therapist or Pepper. If it concerned Steve the alpha had a right to know so Tony would tell him. The omega would also seek comfort in Bruce, Tammi, Natasha and even Clint. He had grown close to them all and it wouldn’t surprise him if he got close to the rest of the pack too, if all things went well. Omegas naturally had a charm about them which made it easy for them to get along with others and could diffuse conflicts easily, that being when they didn’t want to fight themselves.

“The pack wants you to come down. Clint choose to get Indian food and ordered your usual as you were taking too long.”

“I’d rather stay up here with you.” Steve kissed the omega’s nose.

“It would be rude to blow-off dinner,” Tony replied.

“Rude, yes, but they would deserve it.”

“They’re behaving. Well better than normal.” Tony took Steve’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where’s your stuff?” Steve asked as they left the room hand in hand.

“Just left my boxes by the door, I’ll take them to whatever room I’m being put in after dinner I guess,” Tony replied.

“Do… Do you want it to be my room?” Steve asked hesitantly, glancing at the omega. Tony stopped in his tracks, making the alpha do the same. Tony’s eyes softened as he looked at the blonde, the alpha looking so nervous and un-alpha like.

“Yes. I do.” Tony smiled, leaning up to kiss Steve softly.

The two wolves continued their way to the ground floor and into the living room, TV on playing an episode of Rick and Morty. Sam, Bucky and Natasha were on one sofa, Sam’s head resting on the male beta’s shoulder as Bucky’s metal arm was draped over the delta’s side. The coffee table had been pushed aside to make room for Thor and Clint who were lying on their stomachs on the floor, watching the TV show. Loki was in the armchair, as always, and Bruce was alone on the other sofa. Steve lead Tony over to the sofa on which Bruce sat, sitting down and gently pulling the omega to sit beside him. Tony smiled as Steve’s arm wrapped around him and he happily cuddled into the alpha’s side.

“What movie did you choose, Thor?” Steve asked, looking over at the lion shifter.

“I traded with Clint for his dessert,” Thor replied, looking at the archer.

“I traded with Loki for his dessert.” Clint began to laugh. 

“Loki, you said trading was against the rules!” Thor turned to face his brother.

“With you it is,” Loki replied, not looking up from the book in his hands.

Steve let out a sigh. “Loki, what movie do you want to watch?”

“I was going to let our guest choose.” Loki looked up from his book and over to Tony.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Steve asked and the snow leopard only nodded in response.

“Okay, Tony, what do you want to watch?” The alpha smiled at the omega who began to think.

“I kind of want to watch The Lord of The Rings.”

Sam groaned. “Aren’t those movies four hours long?”

“I only want to watch the first one.” Tony shrugged.

“Loki has given his turn to Tony, so he chooses. That’s what we’re watching Sam.” Steve spoke up. “You had your turn two days ago.”

“I’ve got it on my Netflix. I know it’s not the extended version but that’s okay right?” Clint looked back to Tony who nodded.

“I’ll have to torture you guys another time.” Tony grinned.

Clint cancelled the episode of Rick and Morty, causing Thor to pout as the delta scrolled through his Netflix list to put on the movie. Tony smiled, playing with Steve’s fingers as the movie began, the tale of the ring began. They were around forty minutes in when there was a knock at the door, Clint pausing the movie to get up and answer.

“Finally!” Thor cheered. “Food at last.”

Tony laughed at that, watching as Natasha and Bruce went to help Clint with their takeaway order. The three of them brought in the food, the smell filling the room making Tony’s stomach growl. The omega sat up, shuffling away from the alpha so he could get his food.

“Trays and plates?” Bucky asked, looking over at Steve.

The alpha nodded in response, Bucky leaving the room with Sam trailing behind. Thor and Loki had moved all of the blankets and pillows that were sprawled out on the floor, packing them away in a large chest in the corner of the room. Steve had moved the coffee table back into the centre of the room to let Clint, Bruce and Natasha sort out the food. The omega was confused, he felt like he needed to do something to help out.

“What do you want me to do?” Tony asked, looking at Steve as the alpha took a few plates from Bucky.

“You don’t need to do anything, doll,” Steve replied as he helped Clint put everyone’s food out on plates. Natasha sorted out the side orders and Bruce and Thor went back into the kitchen. Sam passed Tony a tray and Bucky gave him his cutlery and Loki passed him his plate of food.

“Oh, thank you.” Tony smiled up at them all.

“Tony, what do you want to drink?” Bruce called, poking his head in the room.

Tony shrugged. “Have you got any juice? Orange or apple is good.”

Bruce nodded. “Everyone else?”

Everyone replied with their orders Bruce nodding each time before returning to the kitchen. Most of the pack was sat back down except Steve, Bruce and Thor. Steve had brought over more chairs for everyone to sit on and the latter two were still in the kitchen. Clint had sat beside Tony, taking Bruce’s original seat, grinning at the omega. Bruce and Thor got the pack’s drinks, putting them beside everyone. Bruce sat beside Tony before Steve could, making the alpha pout.

“You snooze you lose, Cap.” Clint grinned. Tony let out a laugh, smiling at the two deltas either side of him. Bruce went to stand, but Steve held out a hand.

“It’s fine Bruce, you can stay there.” Steve sat down on one of the chairs he brought in, pout still there.

“I’m sitting next to Anthony next!” Thor grinned.

“Everyone wants his ass.” Bucky laughed.

“I can’t help it that I’m popular.” Tony grinned mischievously over at Steve, causing Clint to laugh.

Everyone ate whilst watching the movie, Steve and Thor took everyone’s trays into the kitchen while the movie continued to play. Thor also ended up on the sofa, Tony lying across him, Clint and Bruce. His head was in Clint’s lap, his middle on Thor and legs and feet curled up on Bruce. He had no idea how it happened, but it did, and he didn’t mind it at all. It was weird for the omega to feel this way, but he was happy and content which worried him deep down, but Tony made a mental note to talk about it to his therapist in their next appointment. Tony didn’t know how Steve was holding up, and he was waiting for the blonde to say anything, but he never did. Tony bit his lip to hold back his smile, looking around the room at everyone who had their eyes glued to the screen where Frodo had wandered into the woods and came across Boromir. The omega let out a yawn, eyes closing with a soft smile.

Tony opened his eyes, scanning around the darkroom. His wolf eyesight made it easier to pick things out as he sat up. The omega felt the bed shift, making him turn to look at Steve as he rolled onto his back. Tony grabbed his phone which had been placed on the nightstand, checking the time which read 3:18 am. Tony stretched his arms above his head before looking over at his boxes and bag that had been placed over by a chest of draws.

The omega carefully climbed out of bed, minding not to wake the alpha, and made his way over to the boxes. He had been stripped down to his boxers and was wearing one of Steve’s t-shirts, the alpha’s scent surrounding him making Tony blush even though no one was around or awake to know.

Tony began to unpack his boxes, he wouldn’t be going back to sleep for some time yet so he thought he might as well get it done now. He opened one of the draws, thankful to see it empty and started to pack away his clothes.

“Tony?” The brunette’s head turned around to look at the sleepy alpha who was sitting up in bed, a hand come up to rub at his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” Tony bit his lip, not moving.

“It’s okay.” Steve let out a yawn as he turned on the bedside lamp. “What are you doing?”

Tony’s eyes squinted at the light change, looking from the shirt he had in his hand before the blonde who was still sat in bed. “I decided to pack my things, I won’t be able to get back to sleep for a bit so.” The omega shrugged.

“There’s space in the wardrobe for your jackets. I don’t have much in there.” Steve pointed over to it, smiling sleepily as he stretched. “Want some help?”

“If you want to you can, but if you’d rather sleep that’s okay.” Tony folded up the shirt before putting it in the draw.

“I can help.” Steve smiled, climbing out of the bed and stretching before walking over to the omega. “Did you have a good day?” Steve asked, arms wrapping around Tony from behind.

Tony let out a laugh, leaning back into the alpha. “I did. Thank you, Steve.” It was the best birthday he had in years.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out about Tony's birthday and Tony takes Steve along to his meal with Pepper and Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided to update. Oops, I'm sorry for it being so late. I hope you enjoy it!

Tony hummed softly, typing away on his phone as he sat in bed. He was currently arranging his meal out tonight with Pepper and Rhodey while Steve was in the shower. They had decided to go to a local family-run Italian restaurant on the outskirts of the city and Pepper was confirming a time with them all as she was going to call to set a reservation.

Tony looked up as the en-suite door opened, Steve walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist his damp hair flat on his head. The omega bit his lip as he looked down at his phone, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen as three dots appeared, indicating Rhodey was typing.

“I’ve arranged to go out to dinner tonight.” Tony began, not looking up “I probably should have told you before.”

“That’s fine Tony. Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“Pepper and Rhodey are taking me to this Italian place, Bella Italia.” Tony smiled. “I think they would have killed you if you didn’t let me go.”

“Of course I’d let you go Tony.” Tony looked up at the alpha, who was now dressed, a frown on his face.

“It means a lot to me.” The omega smiled, texting the two wolves. “At least they can’t complain too much now.”

“About what?” The blonde sat on the bed, tilting his head whilst looking at the omega.

“They were pretty sad they couldn’t spend my birthday with me.”

“When was your birthday?!”

“Yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Steve, it’s just another day. I got to spend it with you and that was great. That’s all I needed. I don’t need any presents or extra special treatments.”

“But it’s your birthday. We have to do something special.” Steve was pouting now, looking at the omega with hopeful eyes.

“Steve, we really don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to do something.” Steve bit his lip. “Can I take you to lunch at least? It can be like a date.”

Tony gave a soft smile. “Okay, you can take me to lunch.” The blonde smiled wide, leaning in to kiss the omega softly.

“We should get downstairs,” Steve whispered after pulling back only inches from Tony’s lips. “Sam’s making a fry-up for breakfast. I’ll be good.”

“Bacon?”

Steve nodded. “And more coffee.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

~

Steve tugged Tony out of the back door, literally bouncing with excitement as he pulled the omega towards the woods. It was just a little before lunchtime and Steve had come up with a great idea for their lunch date.

“I’ve had three cups of coffee this morning and I’m nowhere near as energetic as you.” Tony groaned as Steve pulled him past the tree-line. 

Steve began taking off his clothes, putting them away in a chest that was left outside as Tony stared at the alpha’s butt.

_Damn, that’s a good butt,_ Tony thought, biting his lip as he looked away. 

The omega turned to face Steve once more, seeing him now in his wolf form. The golden wolf turned to face Tony, his tail wagging as he jumped up and down. 

“Oh, so we’re shifting,” Tony stated as Steve was pawing at his leg. “Alright, alright. Turn around then. No looking.”

Steve let out a whine but turned around, sitting down as he let the omega change out of his clothes and put them in the chest along with the blonde’s own. Steve let out another whine, clearly, he was becoming impatient as he started to turn his head. 

“I’m shifting!”

Tony shifted as promised before padding over to Steve, nuzzling into his side gently to get the alpha to stand. Steve’s tail wagged as he stood up, licking across Tony’s neck and face down to his muzzle. Tony nuzzled back into Steve, tail wagging a little as the alpha licked across the omega’s face. Steve eventually pulled back, his tail still wagging as he looked over the smaller wolf. The alpha began to walk forwards into the woods, Tony trailing a few steps behind but keeping close to the alpha. 

This was unfamiliar territory to the brunette, he didn’t even know where they were going. Steve was very excited, his tail still had a wag as he walked through the forest, occasionally sniffing rocks and trees as he passed. The omega was desperate, wanting to know where they were going, what they were doing or at least how long it will take to get there, but each time he asked the alpha would avoid the questions.

The alpha sped up a little before jumping over a large tree that had fallen over. There has been a huge storm a few nights back, it raged most of the night, which would have been the cause of the tree to fall. The trunk was huge, the width twice the height of Tony alone. Of course, it was no problem for Steve to jump it, but Tony was a different story. He wasn’t strong enough in his wolf form, he didn’t shift much growing up due to his father’s business and connection to the human side of the world. He did shift occasionally to stop it hurting each time, but he never trained as a wolf and only got to go on one hunt in his previous pack. 

The omega couldn’t go around the tree, as the root end has a vertical drop and the top was far ahead and he would have to get around the leaves. He would probably end up losing Steve and getting lost and potentially attacked. Tony let out a whine, taking a few steps back before spotting a small gap underneath the tree trunk. 

Tony’s tail wagged as he ran over to it and dug a little to make it deeper. Being small had its advantages. Tony managed to wiggle underneath the tree, shaking off the dirt that caught onto his coat when he got free as Steve ran over to him. The alpha sniffed over the omega, rubbing his muzzle against the brown fur to check the omega over. 

“Steve, Steve I’m fine. I’m just a little short and not made for jumping over giant tree trunks. So I dug under it.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be here, but this is the best path I know.”

“Path to where?”

“I’m not telling you.” The alpha began to walk again, Tony catching up to walk beside him.

“You’re no fun.” 

“I am the most fun.”

“Bullshit. Bruce blows things up with me, Clint has the best pranks, Bucky tells me about all of your embarrassing stories, Natasha-”

“Okay fine. I’m not the most fun.” Steve let out a huff. “But I really want this to be a surprise.”

“How long until we get there?” Tony looked up to the golden wolf. 

“Around five minutes.” Steve continued to look forward as they walked along a dirt path that went up a slope. 

Tony kept close to Steve’s side, the woods was a lot darker and anyone could be leaking around in the shadows or trees. The omega was on high alert, ears constantly flickering to get sound from around him, nose sniffing to catch scents and tail subconsciously partly between his back legs. The alpha nuzzled into the brown wolf, licking across the omega’s head. 

Sunlight started to deep through the trees, their surroundings becoming brighter as they walked into a grassy clearing. The grass almost came up to Tony’s underbelly, but it barely reached Steve’s mid-leg. The clearing had a range of wildflowers surrounding the edge and a slow-moving river just off to the side that ran throughout the forest. 

Steve ran forward into the middle of the clearing before turning to face the omega. The alpha bowed down to Tony, butt up and wiggling to suggest friendly play, his tail wagging along with it. The brunette couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Steve’s behaviour as he ran over to where the alpha was still bowing. Tony stopped fright in front of the golden wolf, bowing down with his butt in the air to copy Steve. Tony’s tail wagged happily, Steve’s wagging even faster at the omega’s happiness. 

  
The smaller wolf leapt to the side before running off towards the River, Steve chasing after him. The alpha could have easily caught up to the omega, but he was happy to just chase and play with him for now. The two continued to play, much like pups would, chasing, tagging and playfighting. Steve looked away from the omega for only a few seconds to lose sight of Tony completely. 

The omega hid in the grass, crouching as he silently moved, like he was hunting, keeping an eye on Steve. Tony grinned as the blonde came to a haunt, watching the alpha sniff the air for any sign of him. They were still playing, and omegas could be sneaky when they wanted to, due to being smaller, lighter and more agile naturally. They could be great hunters for smaller and weaker pray, as they lacked the physical strength to take down larger prey in comparison to alphas and betas. Steve crouched down, a rustling sound coming from behind him. 

Tony smirked, keeping low to the ground as he watched the alpha, thankful the grass was able to hide him. The blonde had yet to spot him, and the rustling noise coming from behind Steve would be sure to make him think that Tony was behind him, when the omega was, in fact, in front. The wind was working in his favour, the alpha had yet to catch his scent. 

Tony took a quick step forward before pouncing, a twig snapping under his paw from the step, which caused Steve to look in his direction. The alpha ducked, missing Tony’s paws by millimetres as the brown wolf flew over his head and landed just behind him. Tony let out a whine in defeat, ears dropping slightly. 

“I never was a good hunter.” Tony huffed, sitting down as Steve walked over to him. “I didn’t get trained after I failed my first training hunt.”

  
“You were never taught how to hunt?” Steve was shocked as he sat beside the smaller wolf. “You did so well though. You were so close to getting me, especially with no training. Who the hell gives up on training a hunter after their first hunt? I’d be surprised if you caught anything. It’s not easy.”

“I wasn’t efficient enough for them. Not when they already had trained hunters. We didn’t hunt much as we were a city pack. So, it wasn’t a necessity.”

Steve began to lick behind Tony’s ears as they started to perk back up again. Both of their tails wagged happily as the alpha groomed the omega. Tony moved so he was lying down, Steve smoothing down the fur on Tony’s back. The alpha continued to groom the small wolf, making the brown fur smooth and shiny. Steve didn’t go near Tony’s underbelly, remembering from last time. He had heard about omega’s being protective over that part of their body, it was the part they would show when they submit to an alpha when they have earned their trust and see them as their alpha. Other submissions would be to keep low to the ground, tail hidden between their legs. 

Steve rubbed his head against the omega’s side. “Hungry?” He asked as he pulled away. Tony let out a whine but nodded. He wanted to groom the alpha too and made his point by licking over the golden fur on Steve’s side. “After we’ve eaten.” The alpha stepped back from the omega. “Stay here. I’ll get us something.”

Tony huffed and sat up, watching the alpha run into the woodlands. It didn’t take too long for the golden wolf to return, a large hare in his mouth. Tony didn’t mind eating raw meat, his stomach was adapted to doing so, but he did prefer it cooked. But Steve had hunted for him, so Tony was just going to shut up and eat it because it was fine. 

After they ate the two cuddled close by the river. Steve had wrapped around the smaller wolf who was curled up in a ball and began to lick over the brown head of fur. Tony ended up eating most of the hare and Steve just let him. The omega was pretty tired now and the warmth coming from the alpha wrapped around him was really not helping him fight off his sleep. 

Tony sat up, causing the alpha to uncurl from around him. Steve let out a whine, looking up at the wolf he was no longer grooming. Tony ignored the whine and leant forward to groom the golden wolf, starting at his head. Both of their tails began to wag as the omega groomed the alpha wolf. They were in their own world, happy in one another’s company and wouldn’t change it for anything. 

“I could ask if you could come tonight you know?” Tony began as he pulled back from the alpha. “I’m sure they won’t mind. I bet Pepper would like to know you better and Rhodey would like to see you again.” 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it.”

“Definitely no pressure. It will be fun. They'll probably just embarrass me, but I tend to do that on my own anyway.” Tony laid down beside Steve once more. “I want my best friends to get along with you Steve.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded before licking the omega’s muzzle.

“I don’t want to leave this place.” 

Steve nodded in agreement. “I could stay here with you all day. But we should head back.”

Tony whined, burying his face into the alpha’s golden fur. He whined louder when Steve stood up. The omega remained lying down, looking up at Steve. He really didn’t want to go, even if it was just a few more minutes of relaxing with the alpha. But Steve had insisted, pawing at Tony before starting to walk off. Tony didn’t move as he watched the alpha who turned back to face the brunette when he reached the tree-line, holding Tony’s gaze for a moment before walking into the woods.

“Fine. You win.” Tony muttered as he stood up before following where Steve had walked. The alpha was waiting for him just a few paces ahead, tail wagging as Tony walked over. Tony looked up at the alpha, tail wagging softly as he rubbed up against the golden wolf.

The pair walked back to the packhouse, avoiding the fallen tree from before so the journey was a little longer than before. Tony still had to ask Pepper and Rhodey if Steve could come tonight and then had to get ready for the meal too. Steve shifted back into his human form as they exited the woods, going over to the chest and taking out his clothes and putting them on. He also took out the omega’s clothes for him before placing them in front of the wolf. The alpha kissed Tony’s head, scratching behind his ear gently before turning around so Tony could shift back and get dressed. Tony laced his fingers with the alpha’s when he was finished, Steve turning to face him with a smile. The blonde led the brunette inside, grinning as they stepped into the kitchen.

“Surprise!” The pack yelled as the omega walked inside. Clint and Thor pulled on party poppers on either side of Tony, covering his hair in pieces of confetti. Bruce stood in front of him, holding a cake with candles that formed the letter T, all lit up for him. The pack began to sing happy birthday, causing Tony to blush, he wasn’t expecting this or the attention at all.

“Make a wish!” Clint said once the song was over. Tony let out a laugh and blew out the candles. “Yes! Now time for cake!” The archer cheered as Thor danced and cheered along with him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us it was your birthday yesterday,” Bruce said, placing the cake on the counter.

“And that you’d get away with it,” Bucky added, trying his best to keep Clint and Thor away from the cake.

“I didn’t want anyone making a big deal out of it. It’s just another day.” Tony shrugged.

“Just another day.” Clint gasped.

“It is a day for celebration!” Thor grinned, picking up Bucky with ease, and moving the beta out of his way so he could get to the cake. “Tony must cut the cake so we can eat it.”

“I like how there’s a T on the cake.” Steve grinned, looking at the cake. “Good job guys.”

“We didn’t know how old you’d be, so we got a load of candles and shaped them into a T.” Bruce pointed to the cake whilst looking at Tony.

“Too old.” The omega took the knife that Natasha had passed to him so he could cut it. “But that’s very creative.”

“It was Loki’s idea.” Thor grinned, looking at his brother.

“Just to get you a lot to stop arguing over the number of candles that should have been on it.”

“You enjoyed making it Loki. Don’t lie.” Clint smirked over at the snow leopard, who only rolled his eyes in response but had the faintest of smiles you would only notice if you were looking for it.

“Who wants the first piece?” Tony regretted asking that as another full-blown argument happened, but the omega wouldn’t have it any other way. The first piece went to Loki, the only one not arguing, before giving a slice to everyone else.

The cake was delicious, and Tony regretted not giving himself a bigger slice. He found out that it was Sam’s recipe and he had not so subtly hinted that the delta should make the cake every day, Clint, Bucky and Thor agreeing with him.

After finishing eating the cake and thanking everyone for going to the trouble of surprising him, he and Steve left to go up to their room. He quickly sent a text to Pepper and Rhodey asking if Steve could come tonight, which they both fine with. Steve had helped Tony get most of the confetti out of his hair before the omega jumped into the shower and began washing.

“Shower is free.” Tony hummed, walking out of the en-suite wrapped up in a pastel blue towel after he had finished washing and had shaved. Tony checked his phone as Steve went to shower. The omega got dressed in a suit because suits were always a winner, and sneakers to keep it casual. Tony slid on his glasses and greeted JARVIS as he pushed back his hair. He had left his styling products in the bathroom and would have to wait until Steve was finished until he could get them, so, for now, his hair was slightly damp and if he didn’t blow-dry it, it would soon go extra fluffy and no amount of product could contain that.

Steve finished his shower soon enough and walked over to his chest of draws as the brunette walked into the bathroom once more, blow-drying his hair before styling it the way he wanted. By the time he was done, Steve was dressed and ready to go. He had put their towels into the clothes hamper and made a mental note to put their things in the wash tomorrow as it was getting pretty full. The blonde held out a hand for Tony, the smaller wolf taking it as the two walked hand-in-hand.

Steve had driven them to the restaurant on his motorcycle and Tony had enjoyed every minute of it. Arms wrapped securely around Steve, chest pressed against the larger man’s back, wind whipping past him as they drove towards the city. The omega was so tempted to ask the blonde to take him to work and back on it, and the alpha would probably say yes, but it would be unfair, no matter how much he wanted it to happen. But there was not a chance in Hell that Steve would get away with not taking the brunette out again, even if it was just for a ride around the city, they didn’t have to go anywhere, just riding would be perfect.

“I’ll get you your own helmet,” Steve spoke after they had parked up, the alpha helping Tony out of his. “Instead of using the spare. It would be one that fits and suits you too.”

Tony could probably make his own, but the alpha was offering to get him one, so he was just going to roll with that instead. Tony only nodded in response, looking up at Steve as soon as the helmet was off and slipped his glasses back on. The two walked into the restaurant, Tony spotting Pepper and Rhodey over at a table and gently pulling the alpha over to them.

“Rhodey!” Tony grinned, hugging the alpha before turning to Pepper, hugging her too. “Pepper. You guys remember Steve, right?”

Tony sat down at the table, the others joining him, Steve at his side as he smiled up at the blonde. Pepper sat opposite him and Rhodey beside her, they all grabbed a menu and began looking it over, making conversation over what to have.

“The cannelloni here is really good.” Pepper spoke up “I’m definitely having it again.”

“The pizzas are great too. All freshly made, sauce included.” Rhodey added.

“You’ve both been here?” Tony lowered the menu, looking between the two wolves that sat opposite him.

“We came the other night.” The redhead shrugged.

“Like, together?” Tony’s eyebrow rose.

“Yeah, and we knew you’d like it.” The female omega smiled over at Rhodey. “Didn’t we James?” The alpha only nodded in response, smiling back at her.

Tony raised his menu to cover his face before looking at Steve, poking his bicep to get the blonde’s attention. The alpha looked at him, confusion on his face, he hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation. Tony adjusted Steve’s menu so it was also covering his face completely so they could have a conversation in private.

“I’m glad I brought you or else I’d be third-wheeling these guys,” Tony whispered. “Look at them.” Both wolves lowered their menus, so their eyes were just above, looking at Rhodey and Pepper, she was laughing at something that Rhodey had said, neither of them paying any attention to Tony and Steve. “See” Tony huffed as they raised their menus once more.

“I think it’s sweet, they look happy.” Steve smiled.

“But this is for my birthday and they’re over there making googly eyes at one another and not paying attention to me at all.” Tony had a pout.

“You get all my attention though.”

“Yeah, I can live with that.” Tony leaned forward to kiss Steve gently.

“What are you guys doing?” Rhodey spoke up, making Tony roll his eyes.

“Making out.” Tony ruffled Steve’s hair with a smirk, the alpha gaping at him as he ruffed his own.

“The waitress is waiting for your order.” Pepper sighed.

Tony placed his menu down on the table, grinning over at his best friends who didn’t look amused at all and a waitress standing with her notepad ready to order. Steve slowly lowered his menu, cheeks slightly red as he looked down at the table.

“Chicken and mushroom penne with, have you got any whiskey? I forgot to look.” Tony looked at the woman.

“We have Jack Daniels, is that okay?” The waitress replied and Tony nodded in response. She jotted his order down before turning to Steve who had collected himself now.

“I’ll have the spaghetti bolognese and a water please.” The blonde smiled up at her. She nodded as she wrote it down.

“Anything else?” She asked, collecting the menus.

“No, thank you.” Pepper smiled as everyone else shook their heads.

“If you need anything else, just ask.” She added before leaving the table.

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon get used to Tony’s embarrassment.” Pepper looked over at Steve apologetically. “Once you’ve put up with him for as long as we have, you don’t even notice it.”

“I am not embarrassing.” Tony huffed, arms folding.

“You got your head stuck under a toilet door,” Rhodey replied, not even looking up from his phone.

“I was nine!” Tony shouted, causing those around them to look over. He knew the embarrassing stories were coming, of course, they would.

“Alright, you don’t need to shout.” The redhead tried to calm the brunette down.

“Still hilarious though. You were so dumb.” Rhodey began to laugh, Tony glaring over at him.

“I am many things, but I am not dumb.”

“You are pretty dumb at times, Tony.” Pepper shrugged.

“You got your head stuck under a toilet door?” Steve turned to face Tony. “How?”

“I’ll tell you the story,” Rhodey replied, Tony, letting out a groan and banging his head on the table. “When we were younger, Tones, Pep and I would play games. Tony was nine at the time, Pepper was six and I was eleven. We were playing hide and seek in Stark Industries; our packs were having a meeting and we were bored. We had to stay on the wing we were in, no leaving it or going onto other floors but there was still loads of places to hide. I was the seeker this time around and I had already found Pepper in a storage closet. So, I continued to look for Tony and I couldn’t find him anywhere, unknown to me that he was in the toilets that I had already checked once.” Rhodey looked over at the male omega who had the napkin over his head to hide.

“We had been playing loads of other games beforehand so his scent was everywhere, and it was back before we were properly trained, so I couldn’t track him. Plus, that would have been cheating. So, I looked around the wing again, checking the toilets last and there he was, head stuck underneath the toilet door, wiggling to try and get free and asking for help.” Rhodey began laughing, Pepper joining in too. “He was stuck, and he couldn’t shift, or move forwards or backwards to free himself. I sat there laughing at him for five minutes before going to get Pepper so we could both laugh at him”

“You guys are so mean to me.” Tony huffed, coming out of hiding behind the napkin to look at the three of them who were laughing.

“His ear had gotten stuck on the other side of the door, so he couldn’t pull his head back through. Eventually, we went and got help, not after he was laughed at some more and got his picture taken. He was freed with the help of some Vaseline and we didn’t play hide and seek for some time after that.” Pepper finished off.

“But why were you under the door?” Steve asked looking at Tony, containing his laughter.

“One of my less than genius ideas. I heard Rhodey come in and I was standing on the toilet seat, so my feet couldn’t be seen from underneath, and Rhodey had done a poor job of looking for me in there. So, after he left, I just wanted to make sure he was gone and instead of opening the door like a normal person, I came up with the greatest idea, to be sneaky and poke my head under to have a look around, because he wouldn’t notice that. Of course, I ended up getting stuck and how much of an embarrassment I had been was I was nine.” Tony answered, head in his hands. “But I was nine.”

“You were twenty when you got into a stranger’s car by accident,” Rhodey added.

“No! No more embarrassing stories. I have a reputation.”

Of course, that didn’t stop the alpha from telling the story of how Tony got into a stranger’s car and frightened the hell out of them. The car had been exactly the same as Rhodey’s, the only difference was the driver who as a middle-aged white woman who screamed when Tony had gotten into her car saying, ‘I’m about to kill someone’. Yeah, he was lucky she didn’t call the cops. The stories continued as they ate, from the time a bench took out his front teeth when he was five to getting stuck in a child-swing in his mid-twenties and the fire brigade had to reuse him, along with a variety of drunken moments from when he was in MIT, so the omega just went along with it because there was no way he was getting out of it

“Who knew Tony knew every lyric to Britney Spears’ Toxic.” Rhodey laughed as he finished the story.

“I am full of surprising talents, honey-bunch.” Tony went to hand over his card to the waitress.

“Oh no, we’ve got this one.” Rhodey stepped up from the table and walked away with the waitress.

“How much was mine?” Steve asked, taking out his wallet.

“It’s okay, Rhodey and I have got it covered.” The redhead smiled, standing from the table.

Steve went to argue back, but Tony just shook his head, knowing it best not to argue with her. Tony stood up and hugged Pepper goodbye, doing the same to Rhodey when he had returned. Steve also said his goodbyes just before Tony could drag him out of the restaurant and back out to his motorcycle.

“Want to take the long way back home?” Steve asked and Tony nodded in response, taking off his glasses and securing them in his pocket. He continued to look at Steve, the alpha pausing as he lifted Tony’s helmet.

“What?” The alpha whispered.

Tony shook his head and whispered back “your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“They’re beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you.” The alpha’s cheeks reddened. “But why are we still whispering?”

“You started it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to have them be able to talk to one another in their wolf forms, but it would be a pretty weird and boring chapter and I wasn't too sure how to write it as I wanted them to go out shifted. So basically decided that non-wolves can't understand them, as they would be speaking in their wolf language (barking, whimpering, growling, and howling) and that's all that person would hear. Obviously, The Avengers Pack have two felines in their midst, but they have learnt to understand one another over the course of being together. Tony won't be able to understand Thor and Loki when they're shifted. Well, not yet anyway. The whole pack being shifted together is coming soon, including Bruce.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a talk, lots of cuddles and a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudus, reads and comments. I honestly can't believe how much attention and positive feedback I have received from this as it is my first fic and all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have put // warnings too for a bit about Tony's past. It's only short, but I don't want anyone to be triggered by it.

“Where’s Steve? I haven’t seen him all morning.” Tony frowned as he looked over at Natasha who was reading. He placed his mug of coffee on the coffee table, turning to face the redhead. “He wasn’t around when I woke up and he didn’t come to breakfast.”

“We probably won’t see him at all today.” Natasha looked up to Tony before going back to her book. “He probably had his morning run and has gone up to his room again.” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think why Steve would be hiding. “It’s the anniversary of the day he and Bucky lost their previous pack.”

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes widened a little, looking at the beta.

He knew that Steve and Bucky had a pack prior to The Avengers and that they had been killed. Neither of the two had told him themselves. Bucky and Steve had talked about a previous pack before and Tony had assumed they left them once confident to make a pack of their own. That was until Bruce accidentally let it slip one night while they were working that they had been attacked and only the two of them survived and was the reason Bucky lost his arm.

“They’ve gotten much better at coping with the loss, especially with having a new pack around.” The beta smiled small, looking at Tony once more. “But there are still rough days. Especially days like today, we all understand. We’re here if they ever want to talk.”

Tony nodded as he picked up his coffee and finished it off. Natasha had gone back to reading and the omega really wanted to check on Steve. Tony left the living room to wash up his mug in the kitchen, leaving it on the drainer to dry before going up to the top floor. He stood outside his and Steve’s bedroom door for a moment, unsure how to handle the situation. It was a possibility that Steve didn’t want to be comforted or talk. Tony knocked on the door before poking his head in.

“Steve?” The omega looked over at the bed, spotting the alpha lying on top. Tony couldn’t help but make a quiet whine at Steve’s sadness that had filled the room.

The brunette stepped inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible before walking over to the bed. Carefully sitting down on the edge, Tony looked over Steve. The alpha was awake, his eyes were slightly reddish-pink and glossed over as they looked up at Tony for a moment before going back to staring at the wall in front of him.

“Want to talk?” Tony asked tentatively. Steve shook his head no. “Want to cuddle?” The omega tried again.

Tony didn’t get a response and let out a sigh before going to stand, but a hand grabbed his wrist. The brunette looked down at the alpha who was now looking directly at him, blue eyes gazing into Tony’s own. Steve nodded as he pulled on Tony’s wrist, making the omega climb onto the bed after kicking off his shoes.

Tony laid down in front of Steve, his back to the alpha’s chest as one of Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist. Steve nuzzled into the omega’s hair as their legs entwined and let out a short, happy hum to be cuddling Tony, his eyes closing. The two of them remained cuddling in silence for a little while.

“You know I’ve been working on some stuff for everyone in my workshop. Some house stuff, some more personal stuff.” Unsurprisingly, Tony couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. “Still working out the kinks for some of them but I’m getting there. I think you’ll like them.”

“What are you working on?” Steve asked.

“That would ruin the surprise now, wouldn’t it? I mean it would be best if I could see you in action to analyse your fight patterns and see what could be improved.” Tony paused, nose scrunching up in thought. “Maybe I should come down to the training room more.”

“You’re always welcome to come and watch.” Steve ran his hand up and down the omega’s side gently. Tony let out a sigh, having an internal debate with himself. The blonde opened his eyes, glancing down at the top of the omega’s head. “What’s wrong?”

“Just an ethical battle I’m having with myself.” The brunette shrugged before shaking his head. “It’s fine, my own problem. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Of course I’m going to worry about it Tony, you can tell me anything.” The alpha shifted, moving back from Tony so the omega could roll onto his back, letting the blonde look down at him.

“I just, my previous pack, their business wasn’t seen as ethical to all. At first, I didn’t take notice or care, I had a job to do so I did it. But then I realised what was going on and refused to go along with it anymore, I was lucky I wasn’t kicked out and the alpha at the time respected my wishes. He let me do other projects. Once he died the alpha who replaced him didn’t like it so much.” Tony shrugged, looking away from Steve. “They needed my ideas, my skills to get things done at the rate they used to. I could make things ten times better in half the time compared to ten of them put together.”

“But you refused?” Steve asked, Tony only nodding in reply. “Can I ask what it was?”

Tony frowned before swallowing with a nod. “Um, they made weapons. Not just for humans, but ones capable of killing shifters too.”

In most cases, shifters only got wounds from human weapons. It would depend on the case and the health of the shifter. But weapons powerful enough to inflict harm and kill shifters were dangerous in the wrong hands, even though his father was doing it for the good guys, Tony had a suspicion that someone in his pack was double-dealing to get more money.

“And you didn’t like it?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure there were some double-dealings too. Some of these weapons were too much, torture devices even.” The omega closed his eyes, trying to forget about seeing the devices in the workshops in Stark Industries. Seeing the plans for them lying around the house. How some of the lower workers, mostly young interns, would suddenly take sick days or be limping. Tony was sure there was some lab-rat testing going on and he hated it. He could have easily messed with them, destroyed them. But they all would have known it was him and then he would have been in deep trouble. He regretted not doing anything.

“They were successful then?”

“Successful?” Tony snorted. “The most powerful weapons industry for humans and shifters here in the States, they could have potentially gone global if my father chose to. But he was ‘protecting the country’. Bloody Howard Stark.”

“Your father was the CEO of Stark Industries? You’re a Stark?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure out sooner, the number of times Rhodey and Pepper have dropped the SI name. But yes, Howard Stark was my dad and alpha, then he died so his second took his place. I’m a Stark and there’s a reason I didn’t tell you. I know that name doesn’t have the best reputation.”

“I didn’t put it together, Rhodey comes from a war pack so I thought there was just an ally between them, with the weapons and all. I’m sorry about your father Tony. I didn’t know the man even had a son… But you’re not him.”

“It’s okay. We weren’t that close anyway, hence hardly anyone knowing about me. Of course, it hurt when I found out he had died; it was a shock even. But there’s nothing I can do to change that now.”

“My folks died when I was young. I was six when my dad died, and eleven with ma. But my uncles, not biologically but they were still my uncles, raised me, along with Bucky. You know, until they were killed.” Steve paused taking a deep breath. “We were eighteen, there was an ambush and only Bucky and I made it… Even though Buck lost his arm, we still survived. We hadn’t long crossed the border into Pennsylvania, I had to carry Bucky until I found a main road, and luckily, we were picked up by a stranger who dropped us off at a Shifter Hospital. From there, SHIELD helped us, and we’ve been with them ever since.”

“I’m sorry Steve. No one should have gone through that.” Tony ran a hand through Steve’s hair. He hated to think of what that must have been like. Losing both parents at a young age and then a group of guys that took him and his best friend in too. Steve had been through a lot but was still out there helping others with SHIELD and formed an unlikely pack.

“I’m getting there. Plus, in a way, things ended up working out. I got an amazing pack, and I met you.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek. “I doubt I would have met you… and I’m so glad I did. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Tony.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“You, um, didn’t mention your mum. Can I ask about that or is it too much?”

Tony let out a soft sigh. “She passed away when I was two. I have some very fuzzy memories, snippets, mainly her at a piano, but nothing strong. There were a few pictures of her around the house and my father wouldn’t speak about her, I guess it was hard for him. He never moved on, just continued to run the business and pack. I picked up occasional things from others, but not a lot. Sometimes I wish I could just talk to her, see her for just a few minutes even. Just so I can have a stronger memory of her. Do you get what I mean?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I understand.” A pause. “I’m sorry you never really got to know your mum.”

“Yeah.” Tony gave a tight smile. “So am I.”

The omega let his eyes close as he snuggled into the alpha’s chest, just happy to be around him. Steve’s arms wrapped around Tony, burring his face into the dark hair. Tony kept telling himself that it was good to talk to Steve about these things, that his therapist would be impressed with him. Tony let out another sigh before speaking up again, eyes opening and staring at Steve’s chest.

//

“My pack used to attack me too.”

“What?”

“Just when I miss-behaved, didn’t follow the rules or do what an omega was supposed to. They would say it was putting me in my place, as an omega, I am to submit and listen to them.” Tony swallowed, eyes watering, “they made me do things I didn’t want to, touch me when I didn’t want them too and when I tried to refuse, tried to get away, they would attack me. They were sneaky about it when my father was alive, as he was too busy working to notice, but once he was gone no one cared, I was just a disobedient omega that wouldn’t follow orders. They would use me until they were satisfied and then leave me to pick up the pieces on my own.” Tony didn't want to go into his past too much, but he felt strong enough to tell the alpha in little detail what had happened to him.

Steve let out a growl, pulling back a little to look Tony in the eyes. Steve was furious, eyes dark, scowling. Tony turned away from the alpha, not being able to meet his eyes.

“Tony. I-”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I just felt strong enough to tell you, but I don't want to go there again.” Steve only nodded in reply, pulling Tony against his chest once more, tucking the omega underneath his chin. Tony let out a small laugh. “I was meant to be comforting you.”

“We can comfort one another.”

// 

“Do you want to do something for lunch?” Tony asked after a moment of silence.

“What have you got in mind?”

“We could go out somewhere… You know the area better than me.”

~

Steve carried the picnic basket in one hand, Tony’s in the other as they walked up through the woods. Steve had suggested a picnic date out in the woods, where they were before, and while Tony thought it was incredibly cheesy, he didn’t say no to the alpha’s idea.

Tony hummed as he swung his and Steve’s entwined hands, walking through to the open area once more. Steve grabbed out the blanket from the basket before laying it down in the middle of the grass. The omega smiled up at the blonde as he sat down on it, patting the space beside him for the alpha to sit.

“What did you want to eat first?” Steve asked, placing the basket down.

“Whatever. Just come sit.”

“Alright, I’m sitting.” The blonde sat down beside Tony. “Better?”

“Yes.” Tony grinned, shuffling up to Steve.

Steve opened the basket, taking out a few Tupperware containers of food, laying them out in front of the brunette. Tony took out the bottle of champagne, grinning up at Steve before taking out two flute glasses that had been wrapped in napkins to keep them safe.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to let you pack the champagne.”

“This is a date, isn’t it?”

Steve only shook his head in reply, opening up the container that had a range of fruits in it before offering it to Tony.

“Did you know Pepper is allergic to strawberries? I almost gave them to her once because I got mixed up and thought she loved them.” The omega said as he picked up the red fruit.

“Only you would forget an allergy and think it’s someone’s favourite.”

“You’re not allergic to anything are you?”

Steve laughed at that, also taking a strawberry as he shook his head no. Steve grabbed another tub, containing mini sandwiches and opened it up, taking one of the peanut butter ones. Tony tried to keep the glasses for the champagne up, but they kept toppling over. The omega stuck out his tongue a little, concentrating on trying to balance them on the blanket, only for them to topple over once more.

Tony threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “Fuck it.” He grabbed the bottle aiming it away from them both so he could open the bottle slowly, so the contents didn’t spill out. “We’re drinking it from the bottle.”

“We’d probably knock over the glasses anyway.”

“Exactly,” Tony replied before taking a few sips. Steve offered Tony a sandwich, the omega taking it gratefully, swapping with the champagne bottle, allowing the alpha to have some.

Time soon passed and over half the food had been eaten, most of the champagne had been drunk, mainly by Tony, and the alpha and omega were cuddling up to one another. Tony let out a content sigh, fingers tracing random patterns on Steve’s chest as his merry thoughts swirled.

“What’s it like to be an alpha?”

Steve’s eyes opened, not expecting the question. “I’m sorry?”

“What’s it like? You know, being in charge of a pack, having to make the calls, being all big and strong… having shifters respect you.” A pause. “I’ve always wanted to know… Just to see how different my life could have been if I was the alpha my father wanted.”

“I wasn’t always big and strong you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t so much short, but I didn’t have anything on me, I was practically skin and bones growing up. My folks didn’t have much money and my dad had left his pack to be with my ma. They found a place in Brooklyn and had me. I had my first shift really late, I didn’t shift until I was eight.”

“That late?”

Steve nodded. “I was just so weak, and I got sick a lot. We didn’t have much food and we wouldn’t be able to pay for the electric and heating most of the time. Then I think there might have been something to do with losing my dad that just set it back even more.” Tony nodded, listening to every word of Steve’s story. “But it happened, and it surprised everyone when it showed I was an alpha. Considering I wasn’t big or strong. Bucky was the only one who didn’t seem so surprised, claiming I had the heart of an alpha.”

“When did you meet?”

“As long as I can remember, he lived a few doors down from us at first, but he didn’t get along with his folks so well, and then lived with me and ma. He would look after me whilst I was sick so she could work. Then when she was back Bucky would pay his way by doing paper-rounds and odd jobs for others, as much as it killed her to take money off him, we needed it. When she passed, my uncles, from my dad’s previous pack had found us and took us in. Both of us. After that I got healthier, as we were eating more, we moved further out into the surrounding woodland and got trained by them.” The alpha gave a small smile. “After I reached maturity that’s where most of my growth happened, literally overnight. I can still see the shocked looks on everyone’s faces.” Steve paused. “So, to answer your question, it’s just an instinct, a second nature to want to lead and protect my pack. I don’t always think about things, I just do it, because something inside of me is telling me to do it or say it. Sometimes I call the shots and they’re not the right ones. Sometimes I will do something that another alpha wouldn’t because my pack and their pack are different. You know your own pack, and no one should judge that and what you command as long as you are keeping them safe to the best of your advantage. Not everyone respects alphas, and I’ve been lucky to not come across so many of them, but I know that in my position I can help others out, and I try to, as much as I can at least… Isn’t being an omega the same? Just instinctive?”

“Being an omega is terrifying Steve, I’m not going to lie.” Tony bit his lip. “I’m not your ordinary omega. I don’t naturally submit to higher-ranking shifters, if they’re not in my pack or a friend, I will stand up for myself, I have done before in SI, even if it didn’t end well for me behind closed doors. I don’t comfort those who need it as an omega would, I can struggle with my emotions and feelings at times and how to handle others, but I know I can’t keep them to myself. I can only do it with people I have a connection with, who I trust and care about. I guess it been the way I’ve been brought up. The Stark Pack was a business pack, we lived in Malibu, but we would fly out across the States and the world for business meetings. From a young age, I was independent and could look after myself to an extent, the higher-ranking wolves would be too busy to look after me, including my father. Pepper’s mum was a delta and she would look after me occasionally, but she lived next door and had her pup to care for, so I would do it myself. I’ve always been self-sufficient, one time I woke up an no one was even in the house. They came back three days later. I was eight.”

“Tony...”

The brunette shrugged. “They either ignored my existence or wouldn’t leave me alone until I was ‘put in my place’. I don’t think you’d be able to comprehend what an omega goes through every single day of their life, Steve. Not until you’ve experienced that fear yourself. Ask any omega and they will all tell you the same thing, I’ve never met one that hasn’t felt that way at least once.”

Steve kept silent, causing the omega to sit up, grabbing his phone and the champagne bottle. Tony chugged on the last bit of champagne before scrolling through his phone to his music app and pulled up a romance playlist, shrugging as Steve looked over in confusion and concern.

“Background music.” Tony’s thumb hovered over the shuffle play button.

“I’m more concerned with how much champagne you just downed in one go.”

“Honey, I’ll throw a party one night, and you’ll see how bad I can be.”

“I really don’t want to.”

“Natasha, Clint and I have made plans for it already.”

“Oh, great. Ask the alpha if it’s okay why don’t you?”

“Thor said he’s delighted. He can’t wait for it.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Everyone but you?” Tony shrugged. “Now, before you can complain about how shit I am at keeping secrets, I’m going to hit shuffle play, and whatever song plays, we have to dance to, and it will be our song.” The brunette looked up at the blonde with a shy smile.

“I can’t dance.”

“Too late.” Tony pressed the button, standing up as Aerosmith’s ‘I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing’ started to play. “Come on Stevie.” The omega held out a hand, Steve taking it nervously as he stood.

“I really can’t dance.”

Tony ignored Steve, pulling him away from the blanket so they were standing on the grass. Without saying anything, the omega took Steve’s hands and placed them on his waist, smiling up at the alpha who looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at his hands.

“Look at me,” Tony spoke up, catching the alpha’s attention. “We’re not going to do anything difficult, just going to sway.” Tony moved his arms to wrap around the alpha’s neck as Steve nodded, Tony smiling softly, tucking his head under the blonde’s chin. Tony felt Steve smile as they began to sway, the song, their song, still playing in the background. Tony let out a content sigh, eyes closing as they swayed to the music, happy to be with the alpha.

“I’ll teach you to ballroom dance another time.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in love and Tony finally gets to see everyone else in their shifted forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter sixteen already. I hope everyone is still enjoying it. We're getting closer to the end of the first book and I'm super excited. I honestly don't know how much I'll be posting next week because I'll be super busy. But I hope to at least get the next chapter up.
> 
> Thank you for all your reads, kudos and comments! ❤

“I love him Bucky.”

“Wait. What?”

The beta wolf stared at his alpha, who’s declaration of love came out of nowhere. They had been training for their next mission in the gym and had just walked up the stairs to get to the main floor.

“I do. I feel it all the time. Every time I look at him, every time he does something. From the smallest expressions on his face when he’s thinking to when he’s full-on laughing at my expense because Clint has made my life Hell.”

“Gross.” Steve gave Bucky a look. “Kidding! Awww my Stevie-kins has finally settled down!” Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around the older man’s shoulders, shaking him gently. “I never thought I’d see the day, not after before. I’m so happy for you Steve. I mean it.”

“Look who’s being gross now.”

“You started it.”

The two wolves walked into the kitchen looking around. Bucky opened the fridge, taking out a paper bag with his name on. Tony had started making lunches for the pack, and Steve had tried to convince him not to, but the omega had insisted and did it anyway. Natasha told him that it was an omega thing, and no doubt would be trying to take over their chores soon. Tony had been moved in for just over two weeks and things had been going well. He had yet to be put on the ‘Chore Chart’ and the dinner rota, but everyone else was happy to wait, and Tony did help without being asked to anyway.

“When are you going to tell him?”

“I can’t yet, Buck. I don’t want to spook him.”

“He might be waiting for you to make the first move.”

“Or I could tell him, and he gets scared and wants to move out and then never sees me ever again.”

“Jeez, I thought Clint was the dramatic one.” The beta muttered under his breath, Steve chose to ignore him.

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked, Bucky shrugging in response. As far as he was aware, no one was on a mission or working, everyone was in the house, but it was silent, which was very unusual when everyone was home.

Laughter was heard from outside, Steve moving to the window so he could look out, Bucky coming to stand at his side. The rest of the pack was in the garden, laughing at Clint who had been pinned down on the ground my Natasha. The blonde turned to his second in command, who looked back and gave a shrug as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Steve walked out of the kitchen and out the back door, Bucky trailing behind. The blonde went up to Thor who was watching as Clint walked away from the redhead.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Barton was testing his skills against Lady Widow. It hasn’t gone in his favour.” Thor replied.

“Like he even had a chance.” Bucky snorted.

Steve looked around for Tony as his pack continued to tease the archer, spotting him lying on the grass with Bruce and Sam. The alpha wolf excused himself from the conversation and walked over to the three of them, dropping down beside the omega. Tony turned to face him, smiling wide before sitting up. He had his sunglasses on, sunbathing in a patch of the garden that had the sun.

“Having fun?” Steve asked, head tilting.

“Chilling about in the sun. Clint getting his ass kicked. Winners all around.” Sam grinned, causing the alpha to laugh.

“You’re so mean to him.” The omega shook his head with a smile, grabbing Steve’s hand.

“He deserves it most of the time.” Bruce sat up, stretching.

“I am completely innocent, Bruce. I have no idea what you’re on about.” Clint grinned, sitting down at Tony’s feet.

“Liar,” Natasha said as she walked passed, slapping the back of the delta’s head.

Tony burst out laughing, Clint rubbing the back of his head mouthing ‘oww’ where the redhead hit him. Steve smiled at the omega as his laughter subsided, Clint flipping him off playfully and Tony returned it.

~

Tony woke up, one of Steve’s arms draped over him as the alpha slept. Tony sat up carefully, minding the blonde’s arm, and looked around. No one else was around and the sun that was covering them had moved, leaving them in the shade. Tony shivered a little as the wind picked up. It was warm in the sunshine but now it was pretty chilly. 

“Steve.” Tony poked the blonde’s cheek. “Steve.”

The alpha let out a grunt, shifting a little. “What time is it?”

“I have no idea, but everyone is gone and we’re in the shade now. It’s cold.”

Steve sat up with a stretch, looking around. “Let’s go inside and see what they’re up to.”

Tony nodded in response and got up, taking Steve’s hand once the alpha had stood too. They walked back to the house and through the back door, picking up on chatter coming from the living room. Tony looked up at Steve, who only shrugged before leading the omega to the room. Everyone turned their heads as the two wolves walked into the room. 

“We were wondering when you were going to wake up,” Natasha said. 

“We were just discussing and we were thinking about going out this evening.” Bucky paused. “As a pack in our shifted forms.”

“If that’s alright with you,” Sam added.

“When?” Steve asked.

“Half an hour or so?” Bucky offered.

“What’s the time now?”

Tony glanced at his watch. “Coming up to six.”

“Did you want dinner first?” Steve asked everyone.

“We could always hunt while we’re out there,” Bucky suggested.

“I don’t mind hunting,” Natasha added. If Tony remembered correctly it was her turn for dinner tonight.

“Is it alright with you?” Steve turned to face Tony.

“I’m happy to go out.” The omega smiled with a nod.

“Okay, half six, everyone better be outside.”

~

“Go ahead. I’ll be out in a minute.” Steve kissed the omega’s forehead “you can get ready to go.” He turned to face Bucky and Natasha as Tony nodded. The omega turned away and walked out back where the rest of the pack was waiting for their alpha to lead them out. 

“Steve will be out in a minute. He said to get ready.” Tony told the rest of them, everyone nodding in response, going over to the chest that their clothes were kept in whilst they were out.

Clint was the first to strip down, Tony kept his eyes down on the ground, he didn’t dare look. He wasn’t allowed in his old pack and he didn’t want to push his luck with this one. Tony glanced up hoping that everyone had shifted now. There were two wolves now, chasing once another, who Tony deduced were Sam and Clint as Loki and Bruce were still fully dressed and Thor was shirtless.

Thor stripped down until he was nude in front of everyone, causing Tony to tear his eyes away from the feline alpha. Thor was hot, no doubt about it. Strong muscles, chiselled abs that could have been carved by gods. It wasn’t just the blonde’s looks, Thor has an amazing personality too; funny, caring and very sweet. 

A roar came from Thor’s direction and Tony looked over once more. Thor was shifted into his lion form now. Big, beautiful and golden. Thor shook, his mane fluffing out, before stretching. Thor’s shifted form was huge, definitely bigger than Steve and looked powerful and mighty, that was until he pounced on by a dark brown, almost black, wolf and began to play fight as if they were young again. The wolf was a lot smaller than Thor but showed no fear of the alpha lion.

The other wolf walked over to him, tail wagging a little. Tony sniffed, this was Clint. Clint’s fur was grey on top and white on the bottom, much like a great white shark. That meant the dark brown wolf that was currently chasing the giant lion across the garden was Sam. Tony tilted his head slightly, Clint’s fur looked so soft and he just wanted to pet him.

“Can I?” Tony asked, reaching out a hand. Clint nodded in response, Tony smiling before running a hand through the fur on the archer’s head gently. It was softer than he thought, softer than Steve’s too and slightly thicker.

Tony looked up again, Loki had shifted now into a snow leopard. His fluffy fur was dark, his back covered mainly in black spots that trailed down his tail, legs and up and around his head, underbelly white. He climbed up onto a tree and onto a branch, narrowly avoiding Thor who was now chasing Sam. Loki’s long tail curled up and around him, flicking slightly as he watched Sam and Thor play.

“Aren’t you going to shift?” Tony asked Bruce as the delta walked over.

“The other guy hasn’t met you yet, I’d rather have Steve around, just in case.” Bruce looked down to the ground, Tony nodded in response. Tony looked over as the backdoor opened, Bucky and Natasha walking out and over to the omega.

“Steve will be out in a minute,” Natasha told them both before going over to the chest with Bucky, Clint following behind them.

Tony looked over at the back door, wondering what Steve was doing. The omega looked over at Bruce, who only shrugged in response, unsure on what the alpha wolf was doing too. The two of them walked back to the chest, Natasha and Bucky had both shifted now.

Natasha was similar to Clint, but her fur was a reddish-brown, almost like her natural hair, instead of grey like Clint’s, and white underneath. She was also a bit bigger than the delta as most betas were. Bucky’s fur was a solid jet black, very close to Sam’s but the delta’s shone brown in the sun. Tony could tell that this was Bucky, as his front left leg was missing, where his metal arm should have been. Tony frowned, already thinking about the ways he could try and help Bucky out, so he could have his leg once more. Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his waist. The omega looked up, smiling at Steve who smiled back.

“You okay?” The alpha asked.

Tony nodded. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded.

Steve shifted into his wolf form after stripping down and putting his clothes into the chest. The alpha rubbed against Tony’s legs before going over to the others. Whist everyone was distracted, Tony stripped down and put his clothes in the chest and shifted. 

Steve turned around to face Tony, tail wagging as the omega walked over to him. Tony wagged his tail as Steve licked his head and the rest of the pack gathered around him, sniffing him. The brunette kept to Steve’s side, even after everyone eventually retreated from greeting him. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, Tony nodding. “Time to meet Hulk.”

“O-oh okay.” Tony nodded again.

“Hulk.” Steve stepped forward, in front of Tony, protecting him just in case. Tony lowered himself to the ground. “This is Tony. He is our omega.”

Steve stepped back, allowing Tony to come face-to-face with Bruce’s wolf form. The omega managed to swallow a gasp, looking up at the wolf. Bruce’s wolf form was bigger than Steve, around the same size as Thor. His fur was grey but had a slight greenish tint to it. Tony remembered that Bruce mentioned something about radiation which explained the colour. Hulk, as Steve had called him, leaned in closer to Tony’s face, sniffing the omega. Steve stayed at his side, ready to interject if needed. 

“Puny omega,” Hulk grunted out before stepping back. 

Tony’s ears flattened and out of defensive instinct spoke up, “that’s not nice.”

“He’s called Thor puny. Don’t worry about it.” Clint’s voice came from behind him. 

“Puny omega much punier than Thor.” Hulk leaned in once more. “Must protect puny omega.” 

“I do have a name.” 

“Puny omega.” Hulk’s large tongue came out and licked across Tony’s face, the brown wolf managed to stay in place and accept the large wolf’s gesture. “Friend.”

“Okay, we’re all good here. Let’s move out.” 

“Clint, you’re not the alpha,” Natasha replied to the delta who had begun to walk into the woods. 

“But we can move out, right?” Clint asked, everyone’s heads turning to face Steve’s. 

“Yeah let’s go.” 

Tony watched as everyone got into position. It was clear that The Avengers Pack went out often and had positions where each pack member would be. Steve was always upfront, as head alpha and the leader, he would lead the pack. On his right was Bucky and his left, Natasha. They were his second in commands, if Steve was never around, Bucky or Natasha would be in charge. Behind them was Sam, Hulk, Clint and Loki. Loki distanced himself a bit more from the pack but still stood close by. Tony was waiting to see where Thor would stand, so he could follow behind as the pack moved out, but Thor sat there, staring at Tony as if waiting for him to make the first move. The lion let out a soft roar before nodding his head towards the pack. The omega tilted his head, confused at what the feline was asking before Clint walked over. 

“Thor always walks behind us, so we’re protected from behind.” The delta nuzzled Tony to get him to stand. “Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

  
Tony followed the delta, standing behind Hulk and Sam. Thor followed behind them, letting out another low roar. 

“No problem, Sparkles,” Clint replied to the lion as the pack began to walk. 

“You can understand him?” 

“At first it was an issue, but after being in a pack for so many years and having to go out on missions, sometimes in our shifted forms, we had to learn to communicate with one another. Somethings are harder to get, and Thor and Loki don’t always understand us either, but you’ll get there. We’ll help you out.” Clint’s tail wagged. “Think of me as your personal feline language interpreter.”

“You’re so weird.” Tony shook his head. “Also, ‘Sparkles’?”

“I have nicknames for everyone. Thor is Sparkles, Bruce is Cinnamon Bun, or Grumpy CB when Hulk. Sam is Tweety-Pie, Bucky is Star _Bucks_ and he hates it so much.” Clint looked over to the beta who had overheard the conversation, turning to glare back at him. “Steve is Marshmallow, Loki is Snowflake and Nat is Muffin.” 

“Do you have one?”

“They call me Cookie.”

“Why?”

“Because he eats all the cookies,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t eat all of them. Just most of them.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “You guys are weird.”

“I’ll pin a nickname on you soon, Tony. Don’t think you’ll be able to get out of this.”

“Not if I beat you to it, Legolas.”

“You were literally gushing about how attractive he is the other day in the kitchen.” Steve’s ears twitched at Clint’s statement. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“But the difference is, you’re not Orlando Bloom.”

“Or a hot blonde.” Sam snorted. 

“I do have a thing for hot blondes,” Tony muttered, glancing over at Steve. 

“You guys are so mean to me. Why am I even in this pack anymore? All you do is bully me!” Clint whined dramatically. 

“Then leave,” Bucky spoke up, looking back at Clint. 

“Nah, you guys feed me too well.” 

“You have to cut out the food if you want him to leave, we’ve been through this.” Natasha looked between Bucky and Clint as she spoke. 

“Right, I forgot. Clint, no dinner for you.” 

“Clint’s allowed dinner.” Steve sighed. 

“And the archer wins again,” Clint said excitedly, tail wagging.

The forest started to clear out, opening into another expanse, similar to the one Steve had taken Tony to before. This area was much bigger and had a lake instead of a river, most of the banks were covered in trees, but there was an area that had a soft slope of sand. Sam ran ahead towards it, Clint following before stopping and turning to face back to Tony. The delta bowed down in the play position, rear-end moving along with his wagging tail. Tony returned the bow before chasing after Clint who was heading towards Sam, who was also bowing, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Tony and Clint returned Sam’s gesture, allowing him to play with him too. The two deltas chased Tony around, the three of them occasionally running and playing the water too. 

Omegas and deltas were known to be more playful, and Tony’s previous pack had mainly been alphas and betas. Other than Pepper, he didn’t have many other people to play with, as they were much older business wolves who wouldn’t dare play with an omega.

Tony ran out from the lake, Clint and Sam right behind as he headed back towards the rest of the pack. The omega turned back to see how close the deltas were before facing ahead once more, eyes widening at the close proximity of Bucky lying on the grass. Tony jumped over the beta in time and ran up and around Steve. Stopping for a second to look back at Clint and Sam before running again this time heading straight for Thor. The omega was just small enough to slide underneath the lion before running back to mini-beach, bowing down as his tail wagged. 

Clint came running over, tail wagging as he pounced on the omega, causing Tony to fall on his side. Sam joined in too as the three of them fought playfully, until Clint accidentally nipped Tony’s leg too hard, the omega letting out a whine. Sam jumped back, stepping on Tony’s tail by accident, making the omega whine again. Both delta wolves were off him in seconds, ears flat as they both let out an apologetic whine. 

“I-I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t-” the archer was cut off, Steve was suddenly there, growling at him. 

Tony looked up, Steve was in an alpha stance, tail up as he stood up high over the two lower-ranking wolves who were lying on the ground, ears flat and tail between their legs. The golden wolf let out another growl, the deltas rolling onto their backs, showing submission to their alpha. Steve accepted it before turning to face Tony.

Tony had also gone into submission, lying close to the ground with his tail between his legs and ears flat. It was second nature to him, upon seeing an alpha in their dominant stance. Steve’s posture automatically softened, licking across Tony’s muzzle, sniffing around his face. 

“You okay?” Steve whispered. 

Tony looked up at the wolf. “Yes. Of course. It was an accident, Steve.”

“Just checking. Clint and Sam can get a bit rough, they’re used to playing with Thor and Hulk.”

“I’m fine. I can handle myself.” The omega huffed. “Thank you though.”

The omega stood, licking Steve’s muzzle before the alpha walked away. Tony looked over at the wolves he was playing with before, they both had their heads hung low. 

“Still want to play?” Both their heads snapped up to look at the omega, Tony bowed again to them and they returned it. “Just try not to scare Steve anymore.”

The three of them laughed as they played once more, this time Sam and Tony chasing Clint. Hulk and Thor ended up coming down to play too while Steve, Loki and Natasha went off to hunt for some food and Bucky watched them from the side-lines. The five of them were soaked by the time Steve and the others returned from their hunt. Sam and Clint shared a look before running off to Bucky, shaking off their wet fur over the beta who didn’t quite escape in time. 

Tony laughed at them, shaking off near Thor before walking up with him to join the others. The omega went around to Steve and nuzzled up against him before sitting down beside him. After eating, Tony was happy to lie with Steve for a bit and dry off as the sun began to set. 

Tony was in the middle, Steve curled up around him as he groomed the omega’s head. Hulk was towards his rear, eyes closed but Tony knew he was awake. Behind him and Steve were Bucky and Sam, Tony couldn’t see them, but they had been cuddling earlier when the omega had first joined Steve. Thor was close to his head, awake and cleaning his paws. Loki had made his way over and curled up against the other side of him. Clint had curled up in front of him and had fallen asleep not long after Natasha had cuddled up between him and Hulk. 

Tony’s tail wagged, looking up at Steve. 

“Happy?” Steve asked, pausing from grooming the brown wolf. 

“Very happy to be with my pack.” Steve’s tail also wagged at the omega’s statement. “With my alpha, as their omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found pictures of the animals that I have based everyone on, and I was wondering if you would want me to post them (as an extra chapter at the end of the book) or if you would rather leave it to your imagination. I'm not sure if I'm going to describe any of the other's in wolf form yet, so if I don't that might be a good chance for people to see them.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep? What the fuck is sleep?" -Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being super lazy and not updating, but I'm back. Not long until the end of this book now. Any ideas for what I have installed?

“Clint, what the fuck?”

Tony could hear Clint’s laughter coming from the roof as the alpha started to shout at the archer. The omega bit his lip before quickly running out of the kitchen before Steve could find him. He had been working hard on equipment upgrades for the pack and had just given Clint’s his; explosive arrows for the archer’s birthday.

“Come on.” Tony grabbed a hold of Bruce who was standing in the hallway and tugged him out of the door. “We have to go now.”

“What? Why? I need to get my car keys first.” Bruce looked at the omega confused.

“I gave Clint explosive arrows for his birthday and he’s testing them out in the garden.”

“Tony!”

“At least he’s not setting them off in the house!”

Bruce just rolled his eyes before going back into the house. Tony walked over to Bruce’s car, leaning against it. He could still hear Clint laughing from the roof, the delta was going to land Tony in some deep shit later with Steve, but right now the omega wanted to avoid that and get to work. Tony looked up as Bruce returned and unlocked the car.

“Steve’s still distracted with Clint, you have time to escape.”

“Great news.” Tony grinned, getting into the car along with Bruce. “Thanks for being my accomplice.”

“Oh no, no. No. No. I’m not part of this.”

“You are now, Brucie.”

“I don’t know anything.”

“You’re my getaway driver.”

“I’m going to work.”

“And helping me to avoid my problems.”

“I hate you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

~

Tony opened his eyes and sat up in bed, glancing at Steve before looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3:21 am and Steve was fast asleep, blonde hair ruffled. Tony smiled down at Steve, running a hand through the golden locks before letting out a sigh and climbing out of bed. Steve hadn’t been harsh with Tony when he got home that evening, he just wished that he had been given a warning about Clint’s present before the archer could try them out. The omega quickly got dressed, careful not to wake Steve up as he looked around for his shoes. Tony gave another look to the sleeping alpha as he slipped on his glasses and left the room. 

“JARVIS? We’re heading back to the workshop.” Tony spoke, activating the AI as he walked downstairs to the main floor. “Can you bring up Project C.9 for me for when I get there?”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “Everything will be ready for you when you arrive.”

Tony looked over to the car keys hanging up on their hooks. “Order an Uber for me, please, J.” The omega made his way down to the basement.

“To SHIELD Head Quarters?”

“No JARVIS, to Paris.”

“I detect sarcasm.”

“Correct again, J… Just do it.” Tony looked around the training area. The only light coming into the room was from the pool, but he could see just fine. “Now, where are you?” The omega muttered to himself.

“Your Uber will arrive in eight minutes.” The AI responded.

“Thanks, J.” Tony hummed. “Shit!” The brunette gasped, tripping over something that had been left in the middle of the room. He looked down, spotting an abandoned quiver full of arrows. “Fuck you, Barton.”

Tony moved Clint’s quiver, so it was tucked away with the other equipment, where he found what he was looking for. He grabbed Steve’s shield, surprised at how light it was before going back up onto the main floor. He left the house, locking the door with the key he had been given and walked down the drive to the main road, so he could be picked up. The car soon arrived, and he got inside, asking the driver to take him through the Starbucks so he could get a coffee. Once Tony was dropped off at SHIELD, he made his way up to his workshop, the receptionist gave him a weird look, as not many people were around at 4 am, especially carrying a shield but not in gear.

“I’m back.” Tony sing-songed as he flicked the lights on, holograms of his project appearing. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You are welcome, Sir.” The AI replied.

“I should talk to Steve about getting you installed in the house, while I like you being here, my watch and my glasses, it would be much more efficient to have you at home too. You could also help everyone else too.” Tony said, placing Steve’s shield onto his workbench then taking a sip of his coffee.

“I believe it would be a good idea.”

“Of course it is, I thought of it.”

~

“Tony!” The omega stirred upon hearing his name, eyes fluttering open as he lifted his head from his desk. A piece of paper stuck to his cheek briefly before gravity took over and it dropped down with the other pieces of his work. 

“Tony?” It was Steve. The alpha was now standing beside Tony, arms wrapping around the smaller male to hold him close. “I was so worried.”

“I’m really confused.” Tony yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. “Why were you worried?”

Tony managed to glance around Steve’s shoulder, thankful for the tall stools in his lab, spotting the rest of the pack at the door, watching closely. Bruce and Natasha were standing at the door, Tony could make out Clint and Bucky peering through the gaps between them. The sandblasted glass along the side showed a shadow as someone lent against it. Tony suspected Thor due to the size of the shadow. 

“Are you listening? Tony?” The brunette turned to face Steve now, the alpha still clearly worried and in distress. 

“Sorry. Just wondering why everyone is here… in my workshop? Can’t a guy work in peace?” The omega joked, climbing down from the stool. Coffee was the first thing on his mind right now and if he was going to finish these projects, he needed loads of it. 

“We couldn’t find you anywhere Tony. You weren’t answering your phone. We came looking for you.” Bruce stepped into the workshop, stopping Tony with a hand on his shoulder as the omega walked passed. 

“I told you I’ll be working more. I have some big projects at the moment, and I’d like them to be done as soon as possible.” The omega moved away from Bruce and brushed through everyone at the door and over to his coffee machine. 

“You can’t wander off in the early hours in the morning and not tell us! We wake up and can’t find it contact you and then we panic.” Bruce continued. 

“Don’t panic then?”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was serious. 

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself. I work at crazy hours. Whoever the inspiration hits. We don’t all have normal body clocks that allow us regular and decent sleep. I’ve gone five days without sleep before and I was fine-”

“Sir, if I may interject, you were not fine, as you put it.”

“Mute JARVIS. You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“But Tony-” Clint was cut off.

“Nothing. You’ve seen me alive and well. Now out of my space so I can work.” Tony said as he began to make himself a coffee. The omega looked up, everyone had left, no shadows out in the hallway. Everyone except Steve of course. 

“That applies to you too, blondie.” 

“Please, can I stay?” 

Tony sighed. Steve had his pouty face on. Big blue eyes, lip pouting as he stared straight at the omega. The brunette let out a quiet cuss before nodding. “Fine. But no getting in my way and you’ll have to make coffee.”

It was worth it to see Steve smile, nodding fast before going over to the omega. Tony smiled back, taking a sip of the hot beverage. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, holding the omega close as he nuzzled into his neck. 

“Steve.” Tony didn’t giggle no, Steve might argue otherwise. 

“I like your smell though. It’s nice.”

“Oh please. I smell like oil, sweat and coffee.”

“Shh.”

“You’re a weirdo you know that?”

“I just like being close to you. I like having you around just so I know you’re okay. That you’re safe and I can protect you.” The blonde pulled Tony closer to his chest, holding him there. “I was scared when I couldn’t find you.”

“Steve.” Toby let out a sigh, managing to push back a little so he could look at the alpha’s face. “I’m sorry. I should have made sure that you knew I was going to work. I’m just used to going to do my work without people except Pepper checking up on me; caring about me; checking that I’ve eaten or slept. I’ll try to remember next time. But you shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“But I do worry. I can’t help it.” Steve said, he seemed hesitant, like he was going to say something else but didn’t. Tony leant up to kiss the alpha softly, smiling as he pulled back. “What are you working on?”

“Just some personal projects. I finished the updated communicators for SHIELD earlier. Agent Carter came to collect them actually.” Tony said, smiling as he made his way over to his workbench.

“Personal projects?” Steve asked, following Tony. “Hey, is that my shield?”

Tony turned to where the alpha was pointing. “Yep.” Steve’s shield was leaning against another counter across the room. Along with a few other pieces he had for the pack, arrows for Clint, stingers for Natasha, a prototype for Bucky’s arm. 

“Why do you have it?” Steve asked, walking over to it. 

“Personal project. It’s good that you’re here. You can help out.” The alpha looked confused. “Bring it over here.” Steve nodded as picked up the shield.

“It’s heavier.”

“Wow, you really love that shield, don’t you?” Tony laughed. Steve looked over in confusion before walking over to Tony. The omega opened a drawer and taking out a glove that he ‘borrowed’ from Steve earlier in the week. Tony handed the glove over to the blonde, Steve staring at it in confusion.

“It’s a glove, you put it on your hand.”

“It’s my glove.”

“No shit sherlock.”

“When did you get this?” Steve asked, putting it on.

“Earlier this week. I needed it.” Tony shrugged. “Now throw your frisbee.”

“But when -wait. What?” The alpha looked up at Tony.

“Throw it. Like you normally do. It’s only around a hundred grams heavier and it should remain balanced and that it comes back, but I want to check. Hence, throw.”

“But I might break something.”

“Christ.” Tony took the shield off Steve and threw it across the workshop, far less gracefully than the alpha would. The shield crashed into a few boxes that had a variety of parts in them, the contents spilling out across the floor. “Now squeeze your palm and be prepared for it to come back.”

Steve did as he was told, squeezing his palm shut. There was a quiet humming noise as the boxes rustled before the shield came back, the blonde catching it on his arm. The alpha looked at Tony, eyebrows raised.

“Well, it worked. Now you shouldn’t lose it.” Tony shrugged.

“You made this?” Steve asked.

“You think any of the other ‘engineers’ around here would be able to do that? So, it only comes back to you and you don’t have any other metal pieces flying at your ass.”

“How?” Pause. “Why?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Even though magic is a scam and I don’t care what that doctor in SHIELD Medical says.” Tony scowled, thinking about the male doctor who tried to lecture him about magic and blah, blah, blah.

“Tony, I’m serious.”

“So am I. Magic is just an illusion. The dumb are fooled by-” The omega was cut off by Steve kissing him gently.

“You did this for me?” Steve asked once he pulled away.

“Well, yeah, of course. I need to make sure you stay safe, so I will be handling all of your upgrades for your gear, not SHIELD. You’ll get the first of everything, you have to have the best.” Tony shrugged.

“You don’t have to do that, I know you have other projects to work on.” Steve placed a hand on the omega’s jaw, thumb rubbing his cheek gently.

“Nothing nearly as important as making sure the pack will be safe.”

~

“Tony?” Steve called, going over to the kitchen. The light was on and the alpha had awakened at 5 am to an empty bed once again. “Tony?” He repeated, poking his head through the door. 

Steve let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the sleeping omega, head on the island table, arms sprawled out, hair ruffled as if Tony had been running his hand through it repeatedly. The omega had one of Clint’s arrows in one hand, a screwdriver in the other. A blanket was draped around him, causing the blonde’s eyebrows to furrow. 

“I believed it was best not to wake him.” Steve’s head turned towards the voice. Loki was standing there, mug in his hand. 

“You’re probably right.” Steve sighed, looking over the omega. “But I can’t leave him here.”

Tony hadn’t been running off to SHIELD as much as of late, but he had been getting up at all sorts of hours and not going bed until late as he was working on projects. Steve was less worried about Tony when he was at home, but he was still concerned with how little the brunette slept, ate and even went outside. If it wasn’t for the pack, Tony would only be running on coffee and energy drinks. Everyone would try to convince him to go to bed, sometimes he would go more willingly than others. Other times Thor or Steve would have to carry him up and into bed, where he would fall asleep almost straight away once his head hit the pillows. Loki also played his part occasionally, putting Tony into a sleep state, as much as the alpha hated it.

Carefully, Steve picked the omega up, hoping not to wake him. Tony mumbled something to do with ‘not going to sleep’, but that was all. Steve sent Loki a small smile before taking Tony back upstairs to their room. The blonde laid Tony on the bed, pulling the blanket over him, to which Tony mumbled something else before rolling onto his side.

Steve recently discovered that Tony would sleep talk if he was working on something big, most likely to do with stress. Steve frowned, as far as he was aware Tony had given in his latest project to Peggy a few days ago, and The Director had been pleased with it. The omega would only have been working on projects for the pack, which wasn’t anything to stress about. Steve kissed Tony’s forehead, smiling down at the omega as he slept, sitting with him for another hour before going for his morning run just before Tony would usually wake up and breakfast started.

~

“Bucky, can I speak to you outside when I’m finished here?” Tony asked, the beta as he loaded the dishwasher with another plate.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Bucky shrugged, sitting up on the counter. “What’s it about?”

“I need you to test something for me.” Tony rinsed off another plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

“Is it another gun?” The beta seemed excited.

“You’ll see.” The omega bit his lip and finished loading the dishwasher before starting the cycle. “I’ll meet you outside in five?”

The beta nodded before leaving the kitchen, Tony let out a little sigh. He was excited to give Bucky his upgrade to his arm, but he didn’t want him to be offended, or it to fail. That would be awful and the whole pack would hate him.

Tony went up to his and Steve’s bedroom, grabbing his bag. He was thankful that Steve didn’t snoop around and find it before he could give it to Bucky first. Tony held the bag close to his chest as he walked downstairs, Natasha giving him a look as she passed him on the stairs, probably being able to smell his nervousness but didn’t ask him about it. Tony walked outside, spotting Bucky lying on the grass and made his way over to him.

“What’s up?” The beta asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“Well, I’ve been working on this for a while and I don’t want you to be offended by it, because I don’t mean it in a bad way.” Tony cursed at himself, knowing he was going to ramble. “I just really wanted to help, and I’ve been upgrading everyone else’s equipment and outfits, some of which are more personal than just general weapons. I wanted to do something for you, as soon as I saw it, I just had to, I guess it’s just the engineer in me. I was ju-” Tony stopped upon seeing Bucky’s look, eyebrows raised. “Here.” The omega opened the bag, taking out the arm.

Tony looked up at Bucky as the beta’s jaw dropped, handing it over to him. Bucky stared down at the arm, before looking up at Tony, then the arm again.

“I left it blank so I could customise it for you, whatever you want,” Tony said almost a whisper as Bucky continued to stare at the arm.

“You made this for me?” The beta looked up at Tony.

“Yeah, and I just wanted to make sure it would work. I am a genius so it should, but I have my bad days.”

Bucky gave a small smile, nodding as he removed his current arm, Tony helping him put on the one he had made. The beta smiled as he wiggled his metal fingers and clenched his hand into a fist.

“Oh, I also want you to shift.”

“What?” Bucky looked up at the omega in confusion, his arm which was wiggling about had come to a stop.

“Try it for me, please?”

The beta nodded, still confused and not sure what was going to happen. He had an idea, but he didn’t think it was possible. Tony looked away as the beta stripped, holding his breath as Bucky shifted into his wolf form, praying that his invention would work.

Tony opened one eye, daring to look at the beta. Bucky was running around, tail wagging like mad. It had worked, just as he hoped. The arm had shifted along with the rest of Bucky’s body, allowing the wolf to have four legs again. The beta tripped, but his tail still wagged as he got up. Tony let out his breath before laughing, Bucky bounding over to him. The beta let out a howl, tail still wagging like mad.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked as he walked outside, stopping in his tracks as Tony and Bucky turned to face him. The beta ran over to Steve, bouncing around him as the other’s joined them outside.

Everyone was so happy and excited for Bucky; the beta had his leg back in his wolf form. This meant he could hunt again, but more efficient with the pack. Tony would have to keep it maintained and upgraded, but for the first official arm, it had done well. Giving back Bucky his little bit of freedom had been worth every piece of stress Tony had ever had on that project and would continue to be worth it just too see everyone so happy for the beta.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes on a mission and Tony can't come, so he deals with it in his own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the second from last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone reading this!

“Please Pepper” Tony pouted although the redhead wouldn’t be able to see, as they were on call. “Everyone else is coming. Rhodey, Tammi, Brooke and Tyler.”

“I’m surprised they said yes.”

“Hey, they know I’m awesome. You’re just in denial because you’re jealous.” Tony placed his soldering iron down and took another sip of his whiskey.

“Jealous of what?”

“My alpha, my brains, my looks, my-”

“Alright, alright. I’ll think about it.”

“You will come over.”

“Is this all you wanted to talk about? Because I have lots of work to be getting on with and this isn’t a three or higher.”

“You’re so mean to me, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Go be annoying elsewhere.” Pepper hung up, Tony pouting as the room filled with the sound of AC/DC once more.

The pack had left to go out on a mission, which was three days ago now, it was going to take just over a week to take down a large gang of shifter packs in Washington State because apparently none of the SHIELD agent shifters over there could handle the job as efficiently. Tony called bullshit, The Director, Nick Fury, would always send The Avengers out on more missions than any other pack, including flying them across the country into other states, even though there were perfectly able agents that could handle the job there. Of course, The Avengers a the best skilled, but sometimes Tony just thought it was ridiculous. That, and he got left behind every time.

This was the longest though, and Steve had allowed Tony to have a few friends over to keep him company, also to ‘make sure he eats and sleeps’ whilst the pack was gone. The omega had begged to let him come along, even if it was just to stay behind at wherever they were sleeping, but he wasn’t allowed. Therefore, the omega was being petty and has pushed back the dates of his projects, not giving a damn about what the director will think when he finds out. Tony had been left behind, and he was angry at that, and probably wasn’t handling it in the best way.

Tony had invited Tammi, Brooke, Rhodey, Tyler and Pepper to come over for dinner tonight. They would probably have pizza and watch a movie or something, Tony hadn’t planned that much. He will confirm with them tomorrow, but everyone was pretty laid back and even though Pepper acted like she was only thinking about coming, Tony knew the redhead would.

Also, his heat was due soon and Steve should be back in time, but they were pushing it, as heats can always come early. They were also risking it as Steve had come off his suppressants, so his rut should co-inside with Tony’s, but it could also be early and end up affecting the mission. All of the pack, except refrom Tony were on suppressants to stop their mating cycle. Most shifters have one to three a year, some having up to six. The cycles can vary in length, from a couple of days to a week. The pack come off their suppressants once a year, so they can still have a cycle to keep healthy, as it is recommended, and take turns so they’re not all sex-crazed messes all at once. After Tony first matured, his cycles were short but often, having one every two months, that lasted two to three days. It was a nightmare not having a mate, but a dick was a dick to Tony in that frame of mind. He was thankful he didn’t end up with an STI or pregnant, although there was a scare one time. Eventually, his heats started to become fewer but lasted longer. Currently, he has two or three a year, and they last around four or five days. His first one should have been back in March, but it didn’t happen, Tony suspects it’s because of being abandoned from his old pack. Steve had told the omega that he hadn’t gone into rut for a year and a half after he lost his first pack and it was common for shifters to miss a cycle if they had gone through something.

With a sigh, Tony took another swig from the bottle of whiskey and grabbed the soldering iron once more. He had been using a glass earlier, but he got tired of refilling it. He continued with his latest job for SHIELD; some new tech for the helicarrier, looking over the schematics once more.

~

It was 6:30 pm and Tony was drunk out of his mind and ended up creating something that wasn’t his latest SHIELD project. It wasn’t a project at all. Tony got a little bit creative when drunk, and possibly a little mad.

“My babies.” Tony grinned, as the five small red and gold robots hummed to life, beeping and chirping at their daddy as they swarmed around him.

Tony had messed around with creating AI bots before, most ended up only being designs or half-finished projects. One of the bots flew around to Tony’s face, the omega smiling and holding out his hands so the bot could rest on his hands.

The round heads of the bots were red, with a faint gold pattern and a small blue ‘eyes’ which were sensors. The bots had golden arm-like claws so they would be able to pick things up and hold things. Tony used repulsor technology so they could fly. Each bot had a unique pattern on their heads, along with a slightly different program which made them have different ‘personalities’.

“You’re going to be called TIA.” The omega smiled at the bot on his left, before looking to the one at his right. “And you DIEGO.” Tony looked up at the bot circling his head “you’re BRIE, and you over there are WIM.” He looked towards the bot flying around the workshop at full speed. “And you.” Tony looked at the bot in his hands “are Steve Jr.”

All of the bots made light beeping noises, which sounded like they were happy with their names. Tony grinned, petting Steve Jr before letting the bot fly away to be with its siblings. “Your Uncle Rhodey will be here soon to pick us up and take us home.” The response was more happy-sounding beeps, the bots gathered together now.

Tony began to tidy up, the best he could anyway, the bots helping by picking up tools and putting them away. The omega turned when there was a knock at the door, going over to it and opening it to Rhodey.

“Pumpkin-pie!” Tony cheered, arms wrapping around the alpha.

“Hi, Tones.” The alpha hugged him back. “You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?”

“Just a little.” Tony held up his hand, index finger and thumb close together in the universal sign for small.

“I know that’s a lie -what the hell are they?” Rhodey asked, moving around Tony to walk into the workshop. The bots made high-pitched beeping noises as the flew over and swarmed around Rhodey, clearly excited by their new guest.

“These are my bots, TIA, DIEGO, BRIE, WIM and Steve Jr.”

“Why on earth? You know what, don’t even tell me. I don’t want to know. The less I know the better.” Rhodey let out a sigh as he looked over at his best friend. “Let's get you home.”

“And the bots.”

“And the bots.”

~

They soon arrived back at The Avengers Packhouse, Tony herding the bots to the house and through the door, Rhodey following behind.

“Welcome home, Sir.” JARVIS greeted as the omega walked inside, toeing off his shoes.

Yeah, he may have also set up JARVIS now the pack had gone out too. That was going to be a nice surprise for them when they got back.

“JARVIS is here now?” Rhodey asked, surprised as he took off his jacket.

“Yeah, to help look after us all.” Tony grinned. “J, make sure the bots don’t get into trouble please.” The omega watched as they flew off upstairs.

“Of course, Sir.”

“The others will be here soon,” Tony told Rhodey, checking his watch as he walked into the living room. “I was thinking of ordering pizza?”

“Pizza sounds good.”

And pizza is what they had. The bots had settled down now, Steve Jr sitting on Tony’s lap as he ate a slice of meat feast pizza, eyes glued to the screen. They were watching Jurassic Park and were at the part of where the T-Rex is about to attack. Tony had come to the conclusion a long time ago that if his children were this dumb, he would let them get eaten. A T-Rex is coming and you’re flashing a light and screaming? You’re just begging it to eat you at that point.

Tammi had her eyes covered, unable to watch the scene. Tony and Tyler both burst out laughing when the guy hiding in the toilet got eaten. The omega had always laughed at that scene and was happy to find someone else found it just as funny.

Tony had started to sober up through the movie, the pizza probably helped too, but he wasn’t completely clear. Tammi and Brooke left after the movie had finished, Pepper not long after them. Tony was still sat in between Rhodey and Tyler, looking for something to watch.

“Why don’t we just watch the second one?” Rhodey suggested.

“Or we could go to a party?” Tyler suggested, wiggling his phone.

“I’m listening,” Tony replied, head-turning to face the blonde.

~

Tony walked up to the house, music blaring loud. It has been a while since he went to a house party, going out into clubs was completely different, and even then, it had been months. 

“No stripping.” Rhodey teased, an arm wrapping around Tony’s shoulders. 

“No promises.” The omega smirked. 

“Please don’t. I like my balls being attached to me. I don’t want Steve ripping them off.”

Tony laughed, head tilting back as he followed Tyler into the house. Tyler had been invited to a house party being thrown by a friend of a friend and suggested that the three of them went after Pepper, Tammi and Brooke left.

The three of them walked inside, everyone else was drunk, or at least halfway there. There was a mix of humans and shifters. Tyler led them through the crowd, walking into the kitchen where there was a range of alcoholic beverages littered across the countertops. Tony had brought his own, a bottle of rum, but it probably wouldn’t last the night. Rhodey and Tyler both went for a can of beer, Tony opening his bottle and taking a swig.

“How can you drink it straight like that?” Tyler asked, half amused, half stunned.

“Honey, this is nothing.” Tony grinned, holding out a hand for Rhodey to take. “Let's dance.”

Rhodey let out a laugh but allowed himself to be pulled by the omega, Tyler following them too. The three of them dancing in what seemed to be a dining room, which had been mainly cleared out so a DJ could be set up and people could dance. Tony swayed to the music, taking occasional sips from his bottle, smiling over at Rhodey and Tyler. The omega went up to request a song, before re-joining Rhodey on the make-shift dancefloor.

“Where’s Tyler?” The brunette shouted over the music, looking around for the blonde.

“Went to get us a beer,” Rhodey replied, leaning in close to Tony so he could hear.

Tony held up his bottle and shook it a little. “This is why you bring a bottle.”

“You’re the crazy one who can drink that stuff without a mixer.”

“It’s a talent.”

“Alcoholic.”

“Not anymore.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rhodey’s eyebrows rose as the omega chugged the bottle of rum.

“Jesus Christ.” Tyler stared at Tony as he walked back over, handing over a beer to Rhodey.

“Boring.” Tony flicked both alphas’ noses before going back to dancing again.

Rhodey left to go toilet after the song had finished, Tony leaning into Tyler, arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck. He rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder, going on his tiptoes so he could reach, alcohol already taking effect. It didn’t help that he started drinking at 10 am this morning and all he had was four slices of pizza to eat. The drunkenness was soon returning.

“I miss Steve.” Tony pouted into the male’s shoulder as Tyler wrapped his arms around the omega’s middle.

“How long until he returns?” Tyler asked, swaying them gently.

“Too long. I just want to give him a kiss. Make sure he is okay.”

“He will be back soon, you’ll see. Then you can kiss him all you want. But for now, lets party, yeah? Time to have fun.”

“Okay.” Tony grinned, pulling back a little from their embrace but not entirely.

The omega kept one arm around Tyler as he drank more of the rum, the bottle half empty now. It wouldn’t be long until the bottle was empty, and the omega would be shit-faced and wanting more. The song Tony had requested started to play, the omega cheering loudly before dancing. Tyler let out a laugh and danced along with him. The continued to dance through a range of songs, Rhodey soon joining them again. Tony’s bottle soon emptied, causing the omega to break away from Tyler.

First, he needed to pee, then he was going to get another drink.

After going through several wrong doors and walking in on one very interesting scene, he had found a bathroom. Once he was finished up, he went back to the kitchen and poured himself a vodka and coke. Well, that’s what Tony had hoped. The back door was now open, and Tony caught a whiff of an omega walking outside.

Tony followed the male, who went and sat down with a group of others, who were also all omegas too. Tony grinned and sat down too. The only other shifters he had smelt at this party so far had been mainly deltas, betas and alphas with some humans in the mix too.

Tony recognised one of the female omegas in the circle, most-likely they worked at SHIELD, but he was too drunk to know for sure.

“What we up to then?” Tony asked the group, most of which just shrugged back.

“The alphas took over our space in the living room, so we’re out here.” The omega he recognised replied. It made sense why he hadn’t come across the omegas before, but Tony was still confused.

“Why were you in there?”

“Because the alphas were mainly on the dancefloor.” Another omega answered.

“But I was dancing just fine.” Tony frowned, taking a sip from his drink.

“I-I saw you before, you were with an alpha, he was protecting you.” The omega that he had followed out here replied.

“I don’t need protecting. If you want your space back, I will go ask for you.” Tony went to get up.

“No!” All the omegas called.

“We don’t want any trouble, our alphas are having a good time, we will leave them be.” The female from before answered. “I’m Anna.”

“Tony.” He held out a hand for Anna to shake, which she did before introducing everyone else.

“We could play never have I ever?” Scott, the omega sitting beside Tony had suggested.

Tony thought it was dumb, but he went along with it anyway. It would mean that he would be drinking, as there were very few things the omega hadn’t done.

“Never have I ever… Been arrested?” Scott started and Tony was the only one to drink.

“Three times,” Tony smirked, answering all their surprised faces before looking at Anna who was on the other side of Scott.

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand?” She asked, Tony and three other omegas drinking.

“Never have I ever… Um..” The redhead male furrowed his eyebrows, Tony tried to remember his name, but It wasn’t coming. “Had sex in public?” A blush spread across his cheeks. One again Tony was the only one to drink.

“You lot need to live a little.” Tony pointed to them all, each one of them had a questioning face. “Library at MIT. Twice.”

They went around and around to each person and Tony’s cup kept needing to get refiled because it was very rare that he hadn’t done something because Tony was wild back in his early days but didn’t regret a thing. Rhodey had come to check on him a few times but saw that Tony was happy enough being around other omegas, so went to go dance inside with the other alphas again. Soon enough the game came to an end and the redheaded male brought out some pre-rolled joints. Now the party was going to get fun.

~

“Tony. Tony… Tony.” The omega looked up from the joint in his hand to the person calling his name.

“Rhodeeehhh.”

“Hey, Tones. You ready to go home?”

“No.” The omega frowned, offended.

“I think its time to go home.”

“Noooo.”

“Tony.”

“I can look after him.” Tony blinked up at Tyler, grinning as he picked up his cup. He finished the rum and had no idea what he was drinking now.

“Thanks, Tyler, but I need to make sure he gets home safely. I promised Steve I would look after him.”

The blonde alpha nodded. “I understand.” He sent Tony an apologetic smile. “Maybe another time?”

“Come on.” Rhodey picked up the omega despite his protests. “I’ll get you food on the way back.” The alpha bargained, which made Tony stop wiggling around.

High Tony could normally be convinced by food, drunk Tony less so. Rhodey managed to get the omega home in once piece, half-eaten kebab left on the kitchen counter as the alpha made sure to take Tony up to his bed, lying with the omega until they both fell asleep.

~

There was a loud and repetitive banging coming from the door. Tony stumbled to get out of his seat, almost empty bottle of rum still in his hand as he made his way to the door. His vision blurry as he stumbled to the door, but made it there nonetheless. The pack had been gone for so long. Tony knew they would be back soon, but he wasn’t sure exactly when.

“Tony!” That was Steve. Steve was back and calling for him. 

“Steeveee.” Tony grinned, pulling open the door. Everyone was there, panicked looks across their faces.

Natasha’s mouth was moving but Tony wasn’t focusing on her, his eyes were on Steve. The alpha was so stressed, checking the omega over before bringing him in for a hug, keeping the brunette close to his chest.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” The alpha sounded so worried.

“Steve.” Tony smiled, hugging back. “Guys, Steve is back!”

“There’s someone else in the house?” The blonde asked, pulling back. 

“Are you drunk?” Natasha asked.

“Shhh.” Tony grinned, a finger coming to place on Steve’s lips. “Can’t give it away.”

“Can’t what now?” Bruce asked, brow furrowing.

“Can’t tell you. It’s a secret.” Tony grinned before leaning in close to Steve, whispering the next part. “I have a surprise.”

“What have you been doing?” Steve asked as the omega pulled him inside.

“JARVIS, call the bots. The pack is back.”

“JARVIS?”

“Bots?”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS replied, causing the pack to look up, trying to trace the voice.

“When did you program JARVIS here? How? What?” Bruce asked, hands on either side of Tony’s face to get the omega to look at him.

“I can’t give away my secrets Brucie.” Tony giggled, swaying a little.

Beeping came from the basement, the pack looking over at the stairs as the bots flew up, flying in sequence around the pack before coming up behind Tony.

“Oh my fucking god.” Clint’s jaw dropped.

“Everyone, these are my bots. TIA, WIM, DIEGO, BRIE and” Tony gently took hold of Steve Jr, turning to Steve. “Steve Jr.”

“We’re not leaving him alone again.” Natasha stepped in front of Steve before anyone else replied.

“We might not have a choice,” Bucky replied.

“We left him for ten days and I doubt he’s eaten or slept much. He’s drunk, installed JARVIS, locked us out of our own home and created a flying robot army and has given them all weird names. One of them is named after Steve.” The beta pointed at the blonde wolf.

“She makes a good point,” Clint added. “We haven’t done any month-long missions yet, but what if we do and he can’t come? We might not even have a house when we get back.”

The pack continued to discuss before looking over at Tony, who was petting the bots, smiling as they beeped happily.

“Tony.” Steve took a step forward as the omega turned to face him. The alpha paused, sniffing before shaking his head a little and looking at Tony once more. “Do you want to come upstairs and take a nap with me?”

“I don’t want to sleep.” The omega frowned, taking offence. “you just got back.”

“Well, I’m a little tired. Want to go cuddle at least?” Steve looked hopeful, knowing that Tony loved to cuddle when drunk, and so the omega nodded.

Steve grinned, taking Tony’s rum and handing it to Natasha before carrying Tony upstairs. The bots followed them, Tony reaching out to pet them, assuring them that he was okay. Steve reached their room and walked inside, pausing and sniffing, nose scrunching up as he let out a growl.

“I really tried to get rid of the smell.” Tony frowned. “Rhodey and Tyler have cuddled with me.”

Steve let out a sigh. “I know you like cuddles.”

“I missed you a lot.” Tony pouted as the blonde let him down, kissing his forehead.

“I missed you too.” Steve held the omega close, leading him over to the bed. “What made you create the bots?” Steve asked, looking at one that had landed on the bed.

“I was drunk and didn’t want to do my work for SHIELD.” Tony climbed into the bed.

“Oh.” Was all Steve could say. He was going to question it further, but maybe at another time, when Tony wasn’t quite so drunk.

“What about their names? How did you come up with them?”

“Acronyms. DIEGO stands for Drunk Intellectual Eccentric Genius Overlord. BRIE is Best Robotic Invention Ever. TIA is Tony Is Awesome. WIM is Whiskey Is Magical and Steve Jr is after you because I missed you and they are our babies now.” Tony grinned up at the alpha, petting TIA as the blonde sat on the bed.

“Our babies, huh?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, of course.” Tony smiled at the alpha. “Who else would be their parent?”

“Tony. I need to tell you something.” The blonde said just as the omega started cuddling up to him.

“Is it bad?” Tony pulled back a little.

“No! I just, I don’t want you to freak out. But I believe you deserve to know. I don’t think it’s very fair for me not to tell you this, and it’s been killing me for a while because I want to tell you, but I am so nervous to tell you. You don’t have to say it back if it’s too soon, even though some people do because they feel bad. I really don’t want you to do that if you don’t feel the same, don’t take pity on me, please. Be honest. I know you care about me but I-”

“Steve, I love you too.”

“W-what?”

“I said I love you too.”

“You do?” Steve smiled wide, eyes lit up. No doubt if he had his tail it would be wagging like crazy.

Tony nodded. “I’ve known for a while, I just didn’t want to say.” The omega snuggled back into the alpha’s side, letting out a yawn. “Now can we nap? I want one now.”

Steve wrapped an arm around the omega, holding him close. “I do love you, Tony.”

“I know you do.”

And if Steve couldn’t get to sleep because he was far too excited over finally admitting he loves Tony, and the omega replicating it too, Tony didn’t have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the bots to me are kind of like the brainbots from megamind but not quite the same shape and the don't have the sharp bits and mouths. But you can picture them however you want. I can't believe I've almost finished this, I'm really excited for the next chapter but I have family coming up over the weekend and then I'm going back to university of Tuesday, so I don't know when I will be able to post.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before book two. Of course, I'm still going to upload the shifter pictures, which I'll do just before I post the first chapter of book two. Which still needs a name. And the series also needs a name. I'll figure it out. But for now, please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading this. It really means a lot to me. I hope I've made people happy, and that you have enjoyed my story. I've really enjoyed writing it. All of the reads, comments and kudos makes me so happy every time I see I have more.

Tony looked towards the bedroom door as Steve walked inside and over to the omega, a tray of snacks in his hands. The alpha was beaming with happiness as he set the tray on the bed before running a hand through Tony’s hair gently.

“How are you feeling?” The blonde asked, picking up Tony’s mug of coffee and placing it on the bedside table so it wouldn’t get knocked over being on the bed. “You slept most of the day, I thought I’d bring you some snacks before dinner. We’re going to get Chinese.”

The omega sat up a little with a shrug. “Tired but good.” He gave a soft smile and reached for the toast that was on the tray. Steve grabbed it before Tony could and sat on the bed as he began to feed the smaller wolf. “Chinese food is always a winner.”

“Happy?” Steve’s head tilted slightly.

“Very,” Tony confirmed after swallowing the piece of toast. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, doll.” The alpha grinned, kissing the omega softly before pulling back and gently rubbing a thumb over one of the marks he had made on Tony’s neck. As predicted, Tony had gone into heat and Steve had his rut halfway through, Tony’s heat lasted for five days and Steve’s only three. The blonde had done a wonderful job of marking up the omega and claiming him as his own with hickeys from the omega’s jaw to around his thighs. Alpha wolves were known to mark their mates during heats and ruts, claim them as their own, to warn off other alphas. What Steve didn’t expect was to mark Tony as his mate. The omega had begged for it and the blonde was scared that once his heat ended Tony would regret it, but the brunette showed no signs of it. The pair had mated; they had a deep bond that lasted for life, in most cases anyway.

“You don’t have to come down today if you don’t want to. You’ll have to get your energy back.”

“I will be okay Steve.” Tony smiled, picking up the glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

Steve continued to feed Tony, making sure the omega ate most things on the tray, as he would need if after his heat. Once Tony was done, he managed to convince Steve to let him come downstairs, assuring the alpha that he was fine. Steve stayed close to Tony as they walked downstairs, the blonde taking the tray into the kitchen as Tony went into the living room.

“Damn you really don’t want anyone going near him, do you Steve?” Clint laughed as Tony took a seat.

“Alphas.” Tony shrugged.

“I regret nothing.” Steve grinned, walking into the room.

Steve sat beside Tony as Steve Jr flew over, beeping happily as he landed on the omega’s lap. This seemed to signal the other bots, the four of them flying into the room and swarming around Tony.

“Hi, guys.” Tony petted each one of them. “I missed you too.”

“How come I don’t get that kind of attention?” Clint huffed.

“Because you’re annoying,” Natasha spoke as she walked into the room. “They were helping me clean the kitchen and just flew off. Now I see why.”

“Daddy is back.” Tony grinned.

“I think you mean mummy.” The archer began to laugh. “Steve is their daddy.”

“Wrong.” Tony huffed as he petted the bot. “Who’s your daddy TIA?”

TIA snuggled up to him, beeping happily, Tony smirking over at Clint.

“No TIA, Tony is your mummy, we’ve been through this.” Clint groaned loudly before looking at the bot in his lap. “BRIE, go to mummy,” BRIE responded, beeping and flying over to Tony, to which the omega pouted. “See, she knows.”

“Traitor.” Tony frowned but couldn’t keep it for long, BRIE rubbing against his hand so she could be petted. “Fine.”

The pack soon ordered their Chinese food and it was Bruce’s turn to choose. The delta ended up picking ‘Sherlock Holmes’, and the whole pack gathered around to watch it once their food had arrived.

“The guy who plays Sherlock really looks like you, Tony,” Sam commented.

“I get that a lot, it’s unbelievable.” Tony shook his head, picking up some noodles on a fork. “There’s a doctor in SHIELD Medical that looks like the actor who plays him in the modern-day show too.”

“Oh, Dr Strange? He does a bit, doesn’t he?” Bruce nodded.

“You know him?” The omega asked.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you do,” Bruce commented.

“Well, you know me. I get to know everyone.”

“You do blow yourself up a lot,” Clint commented.

“What?” Steve turned to Tony.

“Clint!” The omega lent down, smacking the archer’s head.

“Oops?”

“What does he mean blow yourself up a lot? Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve started to stress, pout forming.

“One. Experiments sometimes don’t work. They backfire. Hence them being experiments. Two. This is why. You worry too much, you got to learn to relax.” The omega smiled at Steve as if getting blown up was nothing.

“I worry because I don’t want you getting hurt. There are safer ways to test things, Tony. SHIELD would help, you just have to ask Agent Coulson or Carter."

“And you’ll be waiting a lot longer for your stuff that way. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I, drop it. It’s my workshop and my rules.” The omega crossed his arms. “I know when I’m pushing the boundaries.”

Natasha, Bruce and Clint all made a noise as if to disagree with Tony, to which he sent a glare to each one of them. Nothing else was said about Tony’s work ‘techniques’ after that.

~

“Nice to see you again Brock.” Tony heard Steve greet the person who had been knocking at their door.

Brock Rumlow was a SHIELD agent and an alpha of a pack. Tony wasn’t playing too much attention because he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was coming over to talk with Steve about strategies. A few members of their packs were joining up on a mission and wanted to work out a plan for a raid. They had meant to do it a couple of weeks ago, but Tony’s heat happened, and the pack had been pretty busy since.

Tony continued to work on his guidance system for SHIELDS helicarriers. Their current one was, well shit, as the omega had put it and so he was making a far better one for them. Tony still paid attention to Steve in the background, just in case the alpha needed him for anything. But the blonde seemed just fine, welcoming Rumlow into his home and offering to get him a beverage. 

Hearing the door open, Tony briefly glanced up to see Brock Rumlow enter the living room. From first glance, something felt off about the alpha, but he ignored him, going back to looking at the tablet screen. Steve walked into the room soon after, through the connecting doors from the kitchen, causing Tony to look up at him. 

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were in here.” The blonde said, looking back at Tony. 

“Do you want me to go?” Tony asked, going to stand up from the armchair. 

“Of course not.” Steve kissed the omega’s head “this is your house too. You’re welcome to stay and finish your work.”

Tony grinned, snuggling back into the armchair as Steve walked over to the other alpha and placed a glass of water in front of him. The alpha didn’t seem so impressed to see Tony sitting there, but if Steve allowed him to stay then he would. 

“Brock, this is my mate, Tony. Tony, Brock Rumlow.” Steve introduced them. 

“Hi.” Tony focused back on his tablet again when Brock didn’t reply, nose scrunching up a little. 

The two alphas went about creating a strategy as the omega stared down at the tablet. He did try his best to get something done, to finish off the guidance system for SHIELD, but he just couldn’t focus. Tony didn’t have his loud music. He wasn’t in his workshop. He couldn’t speak over Steve just to talk to JARVIS. He couldn’t focus. Even the bots were busy. DIEGO was with Bruce at SHIELD, TIA and WIM were down in the basement with Bucky and Natasha, BRIE was cleaning in the library with Loki and he was pretty sure Thor had Steve Jr. So instead he decided to play some bubble shooting game Clint had installed and if anyone asked, he was being productive. After going through nearly fifty levels, Brock spoke up.

“Omega.”

Tony didn’t move from his position. He gave a glance up to the alpha before concentrating on the screen again, aiming a little yellow bubble to hit a row of the same colour. Just as he fired it, the alpha spoke again. 

“Omega. Get me another water.”

“No.” Tony didn’t look up at the alpha as he replied, continuing to play the game. 

“I can-” Steve began but was cut off. 

“No, Steve. You need to assert authority over them.” Brock sounded pissed. “I said, get me another water.”

Tony locked the tablet and looked up at the wolf, properly this time, taking in his appearance. The alpha had a scowl, clearly not liking the way Tony acted. He just a bit smaller than Steve and had dark hair, dark eyes and some stubble. 

“And I said no.” Tony looked over at Steve for a second, the alpha seemed to be having a battle with himself. But Tony knew, that Steve knew, that he could handle his own battles. 

“Are you going to let your omega talk to me that way?” Brock looked at Steve, unimpressed. 

“You said it yourself. ‘Your omega.’ Steve is my alpha and I listen to him and our pack. I don’t have to listen to you.”

“You’re an omega. Submitting to any alpha and doing as they command is what you should do. What a good omega should do. So, run along back into the kitchen where you belong, before I make you.”

Tony almost faltered, almost cracked under the words spoken to him. He had promised himself never again. Never again would he allow himself to be talked down to. He had Steve and the rest of the pack, who all loved him and cared for him; showed him what a proper pack could be like. This was just some dickhead, stuck in his ways, trying to assert any type of power over a lower-ranking shifter. Tony hated to think about how Rumlow’s pack must be treated. 

“Make me go into the kitchen where I belong? Yeah, let me just go in there and grab a knife.” Tony stood. “If it ends up in you, I’ll just blame it on my dumb, clumsy, omega-self.” 

“Are you going to let that thing of yours talk to me like that?” Brock turned to Steve, pointing over to Tony.

“Is your ass jealous?” The omega asked, just as Steve was about to step in. 

“Excuse me?” Brock sounded offended, turning to Tony.

“Is your ass jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?” Steve made a very poor attempt in trying to hide his laughter, Brock’s jaw-dropping slightly. He had clearly never been stood up to before, at least not by an omega. “How dare you come in here and demand me to do things. How dare you speak down to me like scum. You didn’t ask nicely. You didn’t even address me by my name. Maybe if you weren’t such a dick, I would have been happy to comply. Now, get out.”

Brock looked at Steve in utter disbelief, still expecting the blonde to stick up for him. As if Steve would put Brock before his mate.

“You heard my mate. Get out of our house.” Steve stood up from his spot, going around to Tony’s side. 

“You’re on the wrong side here, Rogers.” Brock stood and did as asked, going over to the front door, Steve following behind.

“Get out,” Steve repeated, opening the front door, Tony watching from behind the living room door. Steve gripped the dark-haired alpha as he was about to leave and let out a low growl. “And if you ever, and I mean ever, talk to my mate or any of my pack like that again, you will be coming out of this house in a body bag.”

Steve gave one of his innocent smiles, not waiting for a reply as he ushered the alpha out of the door before slamming it closed. Tony let out a sigh, Steve looking over at him. 

“You okay?”

Tony nodded, going over to his mate and wrapping his arms around him. “Glad I had you there.”

“I shouldn’t have invited him over. I heard about him being like that to omegas, but I didn’t think he’d be so rude towards you, in front of us both.” Steve held the brunette close, kissing the top of his head and burying his face into the omega’s hair. 

“You wouldn’t have done it on purpose Steve. I’m okay. Promise. I have you and the pack now, some asshole making comments isn’t going to derail me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

Tony let out another groan as another wave of nausea hit. He had been feeling really bad for nearly three weeks now. It was mainly the feeling of being sick, but he had yet to be it. That along with some headaches, cramps, and even though he was sleeping better, the omega still felt exhausted; much worse than when he was on less sleep.

“It’s just stress. Stress to get this fucking shit done.” The omega muttered to himself. “Shit.” Tony winced, pulling his hand back from the soldering iron he had just burnt himself on. “All these years and I still get burns.”

“JARVIS, turn the music up will you please?” Tony asked. 

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS replied before the sound increased, Tony bobbing along to ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’ by Scorpions as he worked on DIEGO.

Tony continued to work, music drowning out all his problems. Deep down Tony knew this wasn’t due to stress. The omega had been in much worse working conditions, with time constraints much worse and he was fine. He wasn’t even bothered enough to focus on getting his SHIELD projects done. This was nothing. This was something else and Tony tried so hard to ignore it. It could only be one of two things. He was sick, or pregnant. He had never in his life hoped so much that he was just sick.

“Fuck.” The omega paused, eyes closing as he felt like he was going to throw up. “I can’t do this anymore.” DIEGO would be fine for now and it would only take him a couple of minutes to run to the shop and get a pregnancy test.

The omega left SHIELD HQ, heading to a corner shop where he picked up a pregnancy test. The lady looked at him strangely but didn’t say anything. Tony took it back to SHIELD and went up to the restroom on the floor of the workshop, thankful it was empty. Tony went into the stall, peeing on the stick as instructed. He flushed before putting down the lid so he could sit on the toilet, waiting for the result. Tony flicked through the news on twitter for a while, checking what was trending. After a while, he checked the time seeing it was up and he could check the result. Tony stared at the pregnancy test in fear, hands shaking.

Positive.

He was pregnant. Of course, he was pregnant. 

Tony groaned at himself as he left the stall, throwing the pregnancy test in a bin before washing his hands. The omega was thankful no one walked in because he was on the verge of tears and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle this. Tony left the toilets, his head spinning. There was only one way he could check for sure, which would mean having an ultrasound. 

“J cancel everything. I need to go home.” Tony spoke as soon as he stepped back into his workshop, a shaky hand running through his hair. 

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS never questioned Tony, something the omega was grateful for. 

All of the holograms shut down immediately, Tony grabbing DIEGO and his jacket and shrugging it on. He turned the bot on, DIEGO beeping at the brunette. The omega left his workshop and went next door to Bruce’s lab, knocking once before popping his head inside. 

“Hey, Bruce. I’m still not feeling great so I’m just going to head on home. I’ll get an Uber or something.” Tony forced a small smile. “Can you watch DIEGO for me?”

“You look like shit."

"Thanks, Brucie. Love you too."

"I'm sorry but you really do look unwell. But of course, I can look after DIEGO.” The delta replied, looking over at the bot. “You shouldn’t have come in today.”

“I probably shouldn’t.” The omega gave a dry laugh, letting the bot fly over to Bruce. “I’ll see you at home.”

Tony left the lab, hurriedly walking to the elevator, pressing the down button repeatedly as if it would speed it up. The doors to the lift opened, the omega stepped inside, where another agent was already on her way down to the ground floor. 

“Mr Stark, I was coming to see you later.” The female alpha addressed him.

“I’m sorry Agent Carter, but I’m going home.” Tony sighed. “I think I’ve caught a stomach bug. I can’t focus on my work while feeling like I’m going to be sick every five seconds.”

“We’re still expecting that guidance system.” She tsk’d. 

“I know. It’s all most done. But-” The omega paused and used a hand to stable himself against the elevator wall as another wave of nausea hit. Agent Carter looked concerned, Tony swallowing before taking a deep breath and continuing. “I should go home and rest.”

“Let me help.” The alpha said as the elevator came to a stop, doors opening on the ground floor. She led Tony out, arm wrapped around him so he could stable himself. “Maybe you should head over to SHIELD medical before you leave? They might be able to squeeze you in today.”

“I’m not sure they can. It’s not like this counts as an emergency.”

“Of course, it does. We have to make sure Captain America’s mate and our very own tech genius is healthy.” 

“You’re so weird. No wonder you’re friends with Steve.” Tony smiled at the brunette as they came to a stop. 

“Says the one who is his mate.” The alpha smirked. 

“Touché.” Tony grinned. “Well played, Agent Carter.”

“You can call me Peggy, dear.” 

“Only if you call me Tony instead of ‘Mr Stark’.” 

“Deal.” She grinned. “I hope you get better soon Tony. I’ll let Agent Coulson know and hopefully, I’ll see you soon.” She let the omega go before walking over to the main desk, where Agent Coulson was talking to a cleaner. 

Tony left SHIELD HQ and made his way around to the back of the building so he could get to SHIELD Medical. He walked straight up to the desk, biting his lip as the receptionist looked up at him, pausing from her typing. She was human, the name 'Suzie' on her name badge. 

“Hi, I’m here to see if I can book an appointment as soon as possible please,” Tony said and the receptionist nodded in response. Tony have his details so the appointment could be booked, Suzie kept her eyes on the screen, manicured nails typing now and then. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that we have any spaces available today.” She smiled apologetically. 

“Please. I need this.” Tony begged, going up on his tiptoes so he could lean over the desk, trying to peer at the computer screen. "I'm desperate."

“I'm so sorry Mr Stark but-” She was cut off by someone else.

“Is everything okay?” The omega lifted his head towards the voice. Dr Strange walked over, stopping beside Tony. “Mr Stark.”

“Ah, my favourite magician,” Tony replied. “Just trying to get an appointment for today. I really need it.”

“I’ll sort it.” The alpha looked over at the receptionist before turning to Tony. “Follow me.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, following the doctor down the hall.

“Yeah, I don’t start yet so my room will be free.” Stephen nodded. “What do you need so desperately?”

“I um, need an ultrasound. I think I’m pregnant and I just need to know.” Tony said as they walked into a room, ‘Dr S. Strange’ written on the door.

“Ah, I don’t normally do ultrasounds, but I can get that done for you, I’m licensed.” The alpha walked over to his desk, lights flickering on automatically. “Take a seat.” Tony nodded, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk as the doctor got himself sorted, typing on the computer. “I’ll have to get an ultrasound machine, but if you want to get yourself sorted and on the bed.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded as the alpha stood and left the room.

The omega bit his lip nervously before going over to the ‘bed’ and climbing up to it on it. In a way, he was regretting not having anyone with him, but he needed this to be confirmed. If he was pregnant, he would talk to Steve first before telling the pack. The two of them never even discussed children, they only just mated. Tony swallowed, looking around the room while he waited for the doctor to return. A few minutes past and Tony looked up at the door as it opened, Dr Strange wheeling in the ultrasound machine and set it up beside the bed.

“If you want to lie back and pull up your shirt please.” The alpha said.

Tony nodded and did as instructed, biting his lip as Stephen applied the gel. The alpha moved the wand across his stomach, looking around for a sign to confirm he was pregnant. It took a couple of minutes, but it was confirmed. He was pregnant. With twins.

“You’re in the very early stages, but their heads are here.” The doctor pointed to each one. He continued to point to them, talking about the stage they were at and what would be next, Tony only able to nod in response. “Are you okay?”

The omega didn’t respond straight away but soon took in the question. “Yeah, just a little shocked. It’s a lot to take in.” Tony put on his fake smile as if everything was fine.

“I took a few pictures if you’d like me to print one for you?” Stephen asked, wiping off the gel. “You’ll have to come back and get regular check-ups by a midwife.”

“Yes please.” Tony nodded, pulling down his shirt. “Yeah, I’m going to talk to Steve when I get home and we can arrange things.

“Of course.” The alpha helped the brunette down from the bed. “If you need anything else, just let me know.”

“Thanks, magic boy.”

The doctor only rolled his eyes in response, handing over an envelope with the ultrasound scan inside. Tony took it with a small smile before heading to the door.

“Hey, how're things going with…” Tony paused, thinking. “Christine?”

“How did you know that?” Stephen asked.

“I’m a genius.” The omega smirked.

“Of course.” The alpha rolled his eyes again, waving to the omega as he left.

Tony laughed a little as he left the room, mind temporarily off the fears of having children. He took out his phone so he could order an Uber home, cursing at himself for forgetting his glasses and watch this morning as he was in a rush. The omega made his way out of SHIELD Medical, heading across the carpark and crossing the road. He was away from work, he didn't want to think about anything to do with it at the moment. He went into a small park, just down from HQ, sitting on a bench. The park was quiet, only a man with his dog inside. Most people would be at work or school as it was the middle of the week, and it gave Tony some time to think while he waited for his Uber to take him home. The omega took a deep breath, looking down at the envelope before stuffing it in his pocket. He didn’t want to think about it right now. He would talk about it to Steve later once he was home and after dinner. For now, he had to calm himself down so the alpha wouldn’t suspect a thing. Steve wouldn’t be home right now anyway. He had gone with Sam and Thor to the community centre in Brooklyn. Some talk about shifter and human relations. Tony smiled softly, thinking about his alpha. He loved Steve a lot. The alpha was everything he could ever ask for in a mate. Maybe things would work out just fine for them? But of course, the universe had ways of reminding the omega how cursed he was.

Tony winced, hand coming to rub at the back of his neck, the pain as if he had just been stung. His hand touched something fluffy, much bigger than a bee or wasp. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to grab it, but it seemed like he couldn’t. The omega became lightheaded, swaying a little in his seat. He was unable to stand, body beginning to fall on its side as his vision started to deteriorate until everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want you guys to hate me.


	20. Shifted Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you wanted to see what I thought of the pack (and a few others) in their shifted forms. This is just what I could find to be the closest I picture them being.
> 
> I also gave you a tiny, tiny little sneak peek of book two.
> 
> I should upload soon but I just moved into my new house yesterday and I have my first university class on Friday, so I'm pretty busy. But I have a name for the book now. 
> 
> I just want to give a final thank you to everyone reading this book. It means so much to me. I love reading the comments I get and seeing every time my hits and kudos go up.

Tony Stark: Omega Wolf

Fur colour: Mainly brown, bits of black along his back, white underbelly and muzzle

Reasoning: I chose Tony to be an omega because I just love it when Tony is protected and shown all the love he deserves. I also wanted Tony’s past to be rough and had been used but could be shown that just because he is an omega, he can be looked after and loved. Although Tony isn’t a standard omega, he only acts like a true omega (caring, submissive, etc.) when he’s around the ones he loves, otherwise, he is very defensive. I fell in love with this wolf picture and thought the coat was so pretty I just had to give it to Tony. I wanted his fur to be brown, but not solid brown, hence why I added the black and white too.

Steve Rogers: Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Golden/Blonde (solid)

(the previous picture got taken down but I like this one)

Reasoning: Who doesn’t like alpha/protective Steve? He had to be the alpha leader of the pack. Steve isn’t as crazy as other alphas, he is very protective over his pack, but isn’t as uncontrollable as a lot of alphas are. I also liked the idea of being a smaller wolf and changing late, making people think he should have been an omega like it was a mistake until he hit maturity and he buffed out. I also wanted him to be golden because it’s the colour of his hair and he’s a precious angel.

Bucky Barnes: Beta Wolf

Fur colour: Black (solid)

Reasoning: Bucky had to be Steve’s second in command, so that’s why he is his beta. Normally an alpha will choose a beta to be their second in command/second pair of eyes. Bucky was with Steve in their old pack and they made a new one together, remaining the two highest in charge, even though Thor is also an alpha. I was switching between dark grey and black fur for Bucky and finally settled on black in the end.

Thor Odinson: Alpha Lion

Fur colour: Golden, faded brown spots on legs, golden mane with black tips

Reasoning: Thor couldn’t be anything other than an alpha. No discussion there. Also, a lion because that’s what he is in every shifter a/b/o fanfic I have read ever, and it just makes so much sense. And I have a soft toy lion called Thor. He’s just so powerful and majestic. I wanted him and Loki to be felines because they’re from Asgard and Jotunheim, different from the rest of the avengers, and different from one another.

Natasha Romanoff: Beta Wolf

Fur colour: Red (ginger) on top, white on the bottom

Reasoning: I debated giving Natasha an alpha title, but I didn’t want too many alphas in the pack. I also didn’t want her to be higher than Bucky, just because Steve and Bucky have been friends for so long. I wanted the red not only because it’s her hair colour, but I have a fox soft toy called Natasha and wanted something similar but without her being a different species. I did think about her being something different because she’s Russian, but I went with a wolf in the end. Also, her fur is similar to Clint because, murder twins. Why not?

Loki Laufeyson: Beta Snow Leopard

Fur colour: Brownish (summer), Greyish (winter) with dark black rosettes and spots covering his head, back, legs and tail and a white underbelly

Reasoning: Loki had to be a beta, I wanted him to have a higher ranking than the others, and be Thor’s “second”, even though Thor isn’t the alpha leader of the pack. I chose a snow leopard for Loki because I wanted a feline, along with Thor so they could be similar, but he could have the snow/ice reference to the frost giants. His birth family were snow leopard shifters, just like him. I also wanted his fur to be much darker than a normal snow leopard, and I was thankful I managed to find one close to what I was going for. Originally, I thought about having a black snow leopard, but I went off it in the end, especially once I couldn’t find a picture to go with it and thought it would be too much like a black panther.

Clint Barton: Delta Wolf

Fur colour: Grey on top, white on the bottom

Reasoning: Adding in deltas was a last-minute decision. I just wanted to break up the pack rankings a bit more. I didn’t want too many alphas or deltas, and I wanted different characters to be on different levels of rankings. Deltas are basically a lower-ranking beta. I wanted Clint to be lower down than Natasha and Bucky, but without making them alphas or him an omega, hence why I added deltas. I thought about adding gammas too (lower than deltas, higher than omegas) but I went off it in the end. I honestly don’t know why I chose this coat for Clint, I just really loved the wolf and I was like “Clint, there you go”.

Sam Wilson: Delta Wolf

Fur colour: Dark brown (solid)

Reasoning: Just like Clint, I wanted him to be lower than Bucky, but not an omega and without making him an alpha. I also don’t know why I went with dark brown fur for Sam. I knew I wanted dark fur, but I wanted everyone’s fur to be different, so I went with solid brown after deciding that I would give Rhodey and Bucky grey and black.

Bruce Banner: “Delta” Wolf (mutated due to experimentation)

Fur colour: Greyish-brown with black along his back and white underbelly originally, greenish tint now

(Pretend its green because I was never going to find that)

Reasoning: Delta for the same reasons as Clint and Sam. I really did consider making Bruce an omega, but I wanted Tony to be the only omega in the pack (well, maybe it won’t be forever *wink*). His wolf form isn’t strictly a delta but isn’t an alpha or beta either. It’s more of a confused mixture of them all from when Bruce tried to experiment on himself to see if he could, as a delta, enhance himself so he could change his rank to something higher and stronger. The green tint to his fur is obviously in reference to the Hulk.

Pepper Potts: Omega Wolf

Fur colour: White wolf

Reasoning: I thought about making Pepper human, but I wanted her to know Tony from a young age, and while I thought about them getting to know one another through SI, I decided to make her part of the pack, and omega so Tony would have someone else with him. I thought about giving Pepper a ginger/cream/blonde coat but there’s lots of them with similar coats, so I went with white in the end, so it's similar but not exactly the same. Also, it’s very pretty.

James Rhodes (Rhodey): Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Dark grey (solid)

Reasoning: Rhodey just had to be an alpha, protective of his “brother” Tony. I knew I didn’t want Rhodey and Tony in the same pack, but I still wanted them to be childhood friends, that’s why I had their packs as allies. I debated on the coat colour for a while. It was a toss-up between, grey, brown and black. Sam ended up with brown, Bucky with black and Rhodey with black.

Brooke: Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Creamy-white (solid)

Reasoning: I wanted another female character, and an alpha female, that Tony could befriend. I later realised that I could have used Carol Danvers, but hey, maybe she could make an appearance? Brooke’s fur is a creamy-white, similar to her hair colour.

Tyler: Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Creamy-gold (solid)

Reasoning: I needed another alpha male that could make Steve jealous. While I planned to bring in Dr Strange, later on, I needed one that wasn’t Rhodey to make him jealous. While Steve suppresses his jealously for Tyler at the moment, it won’t always be like that. I also decided for him to be twins with Brooke for more jealousy reasons. His fur is similar to his own hair.

Tammi: Omega Wolf

Fur colour: White with grey tips along her back

Reasoning: I decided to give Brooke a female mate because we love the gays, and so Tony could have another omega to talk to. For the most part of book one, Tammi and Tony talked off-book, but in book two, they will probably be consoling more, as well as the rest of Brooke’s pack. I thought this wolf looked very shy and timid, like an omega just like Tammi would.

Dr Strange: Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Dark grey and white.

Reasoning: I had originally planned for Dr Strange to be in book two only and to hint at him in book one. But I decided to squeeze him in the last chapter of book one, instead of a random doctor. It’s changed a tiny bit of the story, but nothing major. Steve will also become very jealous of Dr Strange too. I honestly don’t know why he has this coat colour, I just liked this picture of the wolf.

Peggy Carter: Alpha Wolf

Fur colour: Black and brown with bits of white.

Reasoning: She just had to be an alpha, no other ways about it. At first, she wasn’t going to be a wolf. I debated for so long on what else she could be. I thought about different big cats and those in the Canidae family but didn’t settle on any others, so she ended up being a wolf too. I knew I wanted her to have somewhat brownish fur, and I liked this picture of a wolf.

~

“Tony?” Steve got up, walking out into the hall were Bruce was hanging up his coat, DIEGO flying off to the other bots. “Is Tony staying late?”

“Tony went home seven hours ago Steve.” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Panic settled into Steve. Tony hadn’t come home.

“He still wasn’t feeling well so he told me he was coming home.” 

“He’s not here.” Steve shook his head. “I’ve been here since four and Thor has been here all day. He’s not been here. Where is he?”

“I have no idea. Do you think he's run away?” 

“Who’s ran away?” Clint asked, walking over. 

“Tony left SHIELD earlier and hasn’t come back home.”


End file.
